Hundred
by Curlscat
Summary: My addition to the Hundred Words Challenge, various oneshots with various themes, most likely spanning every genre in the fiction section of the universe, and trying to focus on every character. And for the record, I was the first one done.
1. baby

Baby.

The word shocked him.

A baby?

No.

She just couldn't be pregnant. It wasn't fair! Of course he would love the baby. That was the problem. He couldn't bear to bring someone else he loved into this madness. It was bad enough that Veronica had to be there, but a baby? No. He couldn't bear it if he lost someone else.

They would leave, then. He would take Veronica and the baby away. Someplace else, someplace safe. Manhattan, perhaps.

Mom would be upset, of course, but there was nothing he could do about that. They had to leave. To keep the baby safe.

* * *

Sabrina.

That would be that baby's name. It was a good name, pretty.

It meant from the border, which fit, because she would grow up to be on the border between everafters and normal people.

He held little Sabrina in his arms for the first time and smiled. His baby.

Five years later, Ronnie was pregnant again, and he watched as his baby went off to kindergarten. It was hard to see the little girl he cared about so much walk off to an unknown, a place she could be hurt. He almost ran after her, to protect her, to bring her back, but Veronica grabbed his arm and held it, smiling.

"She'll be fine."

And he knew that, it was just hard to let go of his baby.

* * *

Daphne was born, and Sabrina stared at the dark-haired infant in her father's arms.

"it's so tiny!" was her first comment.

She still looked worried.

"what's wrong?" he asked.

"what's gonna happen to me now? you have another baby now."

He almost laughed. "sweetheart, you'll always be my baby."

And it was true. Sabrina was the first, and she was special. She would always be his baby.

* * *

And five years after that, as he drifted off into a sleep he could not resist, his last thought was of his baby, his little Sabrina.

Not so little anymore. That was his first thought when he woke up again.

He didn't know how much time had passed, all he knew was that he had to get home, had to protect his babies from whatever might happen without him there.

And then he saw them. Daphne didn't look much different, the same small laughing girl with the dark braids, but Sabrina, his baby, what had happened?

She stood there, staring at him, and her face was so different. Harder, without the humor that had been there before. Sadder, too. And older looking. More mature. he was instantly sorrowful at the loss of his baby girl's innocent look.

* * *

He didn't like Puck.

It was obvious that Sabrina did, but he couldn't stand the way that boy looked at his baby, his Sabrina.

Of course, she almost wasn't his Sabrina anymore. So much had happened over the two years he had been asleep it was impossible to fathom. But she would always be his baby, his headstrong baby who always took risks, because she couldn't help it. It was her nature.

* * *

And here she was, taking another risk. Going to rescue her sister from who knows what. And he couldn't follow her.

"be careful." He whispered in her ear, giving her a hug.

"dad, I'm not a little girl anymore." She laughed. "I can take care of myself."

"I know." He said, watching as she left. "but you'll always be my baby."

Always.


	2. snow

It was snowing outside.

It made charming think of its namesake. The woman was beautiful, always had been. She was everything he had ever dreamed of in a girl.

She was perfect. Beautiful, kind, smart, funny, amazing in every way. The only problem was that she wouldn't speak with him. Hadn't made any contact with him over the past four hundred years, despite the flowers and gifts he had sent her almost daily.

He decided to take a walk, clear his head, stop thinking about her. It really was gorgeous outside. Pure white and frigidly cold. The night before, it had rained and that had frozen, coating everything in a glistening layer of ice. He sighed with a smile and looked up, still walking. That was when he bumped into something.

Snow looked outside. It was snowing. She loved it when it snowed. Not surprising, all things considered. That was where her name had actually come from, not from her complexion, but her love of all things winter.

She grinned and decided that it was too nice out to stay inside. She pulled on a pair of boots and a warm sweater, and then walked down the ice-covered main street of the town. She was gazing at the sky when she bumped into something large and warm that hadn't been there a moment ago.

Charming looked down at whoever he had run into, already stammering an apology. "I'm sorry, I wasn't lo-" he broke off with a gasp. "snow." He whispered.

"Billy" Snow replied quietly, using the nickname only she had ever used for him. She took a step backwards, intending to leave.

He must have caught her thought because he grabbed her arm. "Wait," he said, adding more softly, "please?"

She sighed and decided to stay. "All right. What is it?"

"Walk with me?" He asked.

Instead of answering, she took the few steps in his direction and looked up at him expectantly. He smiled and started walking, keeping pace with her slightly shorter steps.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?" she asked after a while.

"Not really." He replied. "I just wanted to spend time with you. We've barely talked to each other in four hundred years."

"I know." She said. They walked in silence for a while again.

After a time, she asked "do you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"Us. Being together."

"Extremely. Do you?"

"yes." She paused for a bit, thinking. "Could we start over, do you think? Try again?"

He smiled. "I'd love to."

The two walked on in silence, both smiling. The only difference was that they now held hands as they strolled through the gently falling snow.

**an~ belated disclaimer yet again: i. own. nothing. except the plots and right now snow's name explaination. whadja think? dumb? good? i like it. i'll be doing funny stuff eventually, but i wanna try out writing serious. and i'll update my side of the story soon, my computer broke and we just got it fixed.**


	3. pessimist vs optimist

**AN~ the idea came from bubbles5147 an another site. thanks a ton!**

* * *

Daphne looked out the window at the two figures in the midst of a snowball fight. Why did Puck like Sabrina? It didn't make sense. She was a pessimist, she had hated him at the beginning, and she messed up constantly. And yet, in the future, they were married. Married! Those two! It wasn't fair. She had loved Puck practically since she had met him, but she had to hide it and pretend to be happy that Sabrina was going to get a happily ever after. What about her happily ever after? Didn't she deserve one? What was wrong with her? Why Sabrina? Why not Daphne? She shook her head. This wasn't like her. She was the happy one, not the kind of person who would brood over something like this.

Which was why Puck should like her and not Sabrina.

She mentally went over a list of differences between the two of them. She was an optimist. Sabrina was a pesimist. She thought Puck's tricks were hilarious. Sabrina hated them. She loved Granny's food, and eating in general. Sabrina hated Granny's cooking and could probably go a day without eating and not even notice **(an~ this is not a hint that sabrina is anorexic. she just dosent mind not eating.) **She was OK with being embarassed and put in her place. Sabrina was proud to a fault. She was sweet. Sabrina was bitter and had anger problems.

Of course, the reason Sabrina had about 90% of those anger problems was because she had spent a year and a half taking the brunt of the brutal treatment for the two of them. they had always been a team, but Sabrina had done the hard stuff. She had sacrificed a lot to make sure Daphne was able to keep that one thing.

Maybe there were a few redeeming qualities about Sabrina after all. She was determined. She would take care of the people she loved if it killed her. Being proud could be a good thing at times. so could a little anger. And all the horrible mistakes Sabrina had made, she had learned from. she would never make those mistakes again, and she hopefully had a long career ahead of her. Actually, this list could get a lot longer.

Daphne smiled a little sadly. She knew what she would do. The same thing she had been doing. Sabrina could have her happy ending, because she did honestly deserve it, and Puck obviously loved her. Daphne, on the other hand would go on loving both of them silently, and hope that she could move on someday. Because the two of them were meant for each other, and they didn't need a third party she would be supportive and try to be as happy as she could.

And just maybe she could get her own happy ending later. Actuall, even if she didn't, she could always hope. After all, what are optimists for?


	4. holiday

**an~ my last chapter got 1 review! ONE! wahhh! OK, so maybe it was horrible and sounded much better in my head, but u still could've reviewed. on the other hand, if that was the alternative to flames, im good! merry Christmas or happy holidays or whatever! btw, i have no clue where this is going, so if it stinks, sorry!**

**RockSuperstar: thanks 4 reviewing!**

**This is set 2 years after book 6.**

**

* * *

**

Sabrina sighed and mentally went over her Christmas list. It was less than a week until Christmas and she still hadn't finished shopping.

Mom: earrings. Check.

Daphne: detective kit she's wanted for months. Check.

Granny: NORMAL cookbook. In the mail. Check.

Mirror: crossword puzzles. Check.

Uncle Jake: gift card to Briar's coffee shop. Check.

Everyone outside of the house: cards and chocolate bars. Check and mailed.

Dad: socks? Not check.

this was where the problems started coming in. What do you get a father who won't talk to anyone, a formerly insane little girl, and a 14 year old fairy who might be your friend but also might not?

Red: she liked to draw. Crayons? No! Markers! The kind that smelled cool! Obviously not check.

Puck: ???

* * *

On Christmas Eve, Sabrina still hadn't found a gift for Puck. She also hadn't wrapped anyone else's, and she had decided that now would be a good time to do so. But first she had to do a bit of reconnaissance to make sure no one would barge in on her.

Granny was in the kitchen, baking. that would keep her busy for a while. Mom was messing with the tree. Also sufficiently occupied. Uncle Jake was Also messing, but with lights instead of the tree. Who knows how long that would take. Daphne and Puck were having a snowball fight. Hmm... She decided to wrap Daphne's present first. Just in case. Dad was upstairs, sulking. As usual.

Upstairs, after her wrapping was finished, she sighed. What could she get for Puck? A card? Too impersonal. Food? Too boring. Food she made? Too personal. She sighed again. Oh well. It was a bit late for presents anyway.

* * *

The next morning, Daphne woke everyone up at 5 to open presents. Unfortunately for her, Granny made everyone eat breakfast first. THEN they went to open gifts.

Once everyone was done opening presents, there were still several under the tree. Sabrina looked at the names. All of them said: To Puck.

Sabrina looked up. "Hm. Thats weird. Where is the fairy boy?"

Granny shrugged. "Did you get him up this morning Daphne?"

"No." She answered. "He said he was gonna get up earlier than me and I better not go in his room."

"Could you go look for him, Sabrina?" Uncle Jake asked.

Sabrina sighed, bit got up to go look anyway.

Puck's room seemed abandoned. The waterfall was iced over, and everything seemed pristine, peaceful and clean. Exactly the opposite of Puck. Plus there was no noise. NOT normal.

"Puck?" Sabrina called.

No reply.

"Puck!" She called louder. "We've all opened our presents already and we're waiting for you!"

Again no reply.

"Puck! If you're in here and not answering me, I'm NOT gonna be happy!"

This time, there was a reply, in the form of a group of pixies carrying a note.

the contents of the note were as follows:

_Grimm-_

_Go over the hill, take the left fork on the trail, walk until you get to the creek and wait for me. I've got a surprise for you. You'll like it, I promise!_

_-Puck_

Sabrina sighed and turned to the pixies. "Tell Puck that if he plays another trick on me, I'm gonna kill him."

The pixies flew off and Sabrina, though trying to keep up, quickly lost sight of them. She shrugged and decided that she might as well follow the directions. Arriving at the specified spot, She cleared the snow off the spot and sat down to wait.

It must have been 15 minutes before Puck showed up. When he did, he said quietly "hey", and Sabrina, startled, jumped about a foot in the air.

Puck smothered a grin. It wouldn't be smat to get Sabrina mad right now. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas yourself. Why am I here?" She glared.

He sighed. "Where IS the trust?"

Sabrina continued glaring. "It's with your glop grenades."

Puck smiled slightly. "Relax, Grimm, I left your present here and figured i might as well give it to you here, too."

Now she was curious, but still guarded. "What is it?"

"Let me show you." He was grinning now.

Out from under the snow came a little black velvet box. He handed it to Sabrina and waited while she opened it.

Sabrina stared at the contents of the box for a full 5 minutes. Inside was a beautiful necklace shaped like a heart. It was set up as a ying yang symbol in green and blue with a silver back.

Puck had started to fidget after a few secons of staring. Finally, he couldn't contain himself anymore. "Do you like it?"

Sabrina looked up and grinned. "I love it! Thank you so much!" she threw her arms around him, then realizing who it was and what she had just done, she awkwardly removed her arms and looked down, blushing.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"I..I didn't get you anything." Sabrina whispered, looking up. "I wanted to! I really did! But I couldn't think of anything. I'm REALLY sorry."

Puck smiled at her. "It's all right."

"But I feel AWFUL!"

Puck grinned at her. I know something you could give me."

"What?"

He leaned forward and whispered "guess."

* * *

**you can all guess, right? i know its awful, but review anyhow, OK?**


	5. wishes

**AN~ Moth pov. Feel bad for the bad guy.**

* * *

I wish...

I wish so many things. I wish Puck loved me instead of that dumb human.

After all, is it so bad, wanting to be loved? That human girl didn't even want his love. She didn't want to love him, either. All she wanted was to forget that everafters even existed. She said that she would be happy if Puck stayed here with me. But I heard what she said to him when she thought she would never see him again.

I wish I knew what it was that he had done for her...that she was so confused and angry about.

What could it be? Could he have possibly... No. But she did say... I will not think of that.

I wish I had never been born.

It is so miserably cold and wet in this dungeon. Sometimes I do wish that. Then I could not have caused this much trouble. Oberon and Cobweb would be alive. Faerie would be in the process of being rebuilt. Puck could have stayed with his family instead of meeting a girl who will only bring him heartache.

I wish SABRINA had never been born.

He would avoid heartache that way, too. He could have still met the Grimms, become a hero, but he would stay HERE, in New York, where he belongs. And when I am free, he might have come to care for me, evetually. For I do love him, despite what people think. I did all this for him! And he threw it in my face! But still I love him.

I wish I had been in the Scarlet Hand.

Then I could be free right now. They would have come and rescued me. I know they would have.

I wish I was free.

Free to go to Ferryport Landing, to find him, tell him how I feel. Free to fly again, walk again, to see the sky.

I wish I could fix everything. Go back in time, knowing that Puck and Sabrina DO love each other, and that nothing I do will change that, and bring at least Cobweb back to life. Faerie is better off without Oberon, but Cobweb was innocent, and I regret killing him now. For murder leaves scars on your soul, and I have an incredibly long time to regret what I have done.

I wish...

Oh I don't know what I wish. Isn't it funny how a word or phrase can lose its meaning if you repeat it too often? I am afraid that if I stay here much longer, wishing, I will go mad and not even know what the words most important to me mean. I must remember them.

Titania: my mother of sorts. Adoptive, but still. She could have been my mother, if things had gone right.

Wishes: all I have left now, except the clothes on my back and this cell.

Puck: the love of my life. I did everything for him, and above all else, I wish for his happiness.


	6. tattoo

Sabrina walked into the kitchen one morning and announced to the breakfast table "I want a tattoo."

The reactions of her family members were varied and quite amusing.

Henry Grimm choked on his mouthful of orange pancakes.

Veronica sdropped her fork and stared at her 13-year-old daughter.

Daphne made a face that suggested she was thinking someting along the lines of: eeeeew! why would anyone want one of those?

Uncle Jake started to laugh, then realizing Sabrina wasn't joining him, asked, "You ARE joking, right?"

Puck asked "Where?" and earned a slap from Sabrina.

Granny Relda looked quizically at her grandaughter. "Do you have a specific one in mind, dear?"

"Yup!" Sabrina grinned.

"NO."

The entire table looked over at Henry, who had slammed his fist down into the table as he said this. unfortuonately, the hand which had done the slamming contained a very sharp knife which had become embedded in the tabletop.

Puck laughed again and said, "You know you're gonna have a hard time getting that out, right?"

Daphne sighed. "you have awful timing,you know that Puck?"

He grinned. "Of course."

"Why not, Dad?" Sabrina asked, ignoring the conversation between Daphne and Puck.

"Sabrina, dear, you're THIRTEEN." Veronica interjected.

"So? The scarlet hand could kill me in a week! I might never get a chance to pass your age requirement to get one!"

Henry interjected here, "there won't BE an age requirement, because you aren't getting one. Ever."

"Why not?" Sabrina glared at her father.

Henry stood up, also glaring. "Because my daughter will not have a tattoo if I have anything to say about it!"

The two were glaring at each other across the table now. The rest of the family hesitated to interfere, fearing the wrath of the most fiery of the Grimms. Finally, after waht seemed like ages, Granny stepped between father and daughter.

"Perhaps, before a decision is reached, we should go see the tattoo Sabrina wants, hm?"

"The answer will still be no." Henry said firmly.

"Does that mean you'll come see it?" Sabrina asked hopefully.

"Fine." Henry sighed.

* * *

Half an hour later, at the Ferryport Landing tattoo parlor, a small but clean building tucked between Briar Rose's coffee shop and the radio station, The Grimm family was looking at the pictures of tattoos that decorated the walls, searchng for the on that might be Sabrina's choice, as she had dissapeared as soon as they entered the store.

"Hello" Said the person behind the cash register. "What can i do for you?"

"Have you seen my daughter?" Veronica asked. "She's 13 and has blonde hair."

"Yeah, sure," the man said. "She's in the back, looking at the one she wants. Come on, I'll show you." The man led them to the back of the store, where sabrina was looking at a thick book of tattoo designs.

"Isn't it great?" she asked, putting the book on the table to show everyone.

The tattoo Sabrina wanted was a silouette with two fairies, one in a dress with long hair looking at the other one which was raised slightly and on an angle to the first. There were a few stars encircling the pair. The whole thing had an air of mysticism about it.

"Wow." Puck said. "I didn't know they came looking like that."

"Daphne looked at her sister and grinned. "I still don't get why you want a tattoo, but this one's cool, if you have to get it."

Veronica smiled. "You have good taste. I wanted a tattoo when i was 17, and it looked a little like this."

Daphne looked up at her mother. "YOU wanted a tattoo?"

Jake sighed. "I still think you shouldn't get it."

Granny looked at it. "Well, dear, if you're SURE..."

Sabrina nodded. "I am!"

"And you know that when you grow up it won't look as good and it might hurt when you get it and you'll have to pay for it on your own?" Veronica asked.

"Wait." Henry said. "I never said she could get one. She's going to regret it 2 hours after she's gotten it done."

"Dad." Sabrina said calmly. "I've thought it through. This isn't just a whim. I have almost enough money, I know where I want it, and I can handle any pain that comes with it. I've had worse. Please."

"I think you're outvoted, anyway, Henry." Veronica smiled a little. "All those in favor?"

"Aye." Granny smiled. "I'd get it myself if i wasn't so old."

"Aye." Daphne sighed. "Since you want it so bad."

"Aye" Veronica grinned. "Though I wish you'd wait a few years."

"Aye" Puck laughed. "Just out of curiosity, where DO you want it?"

"On my left calf, thank you very much." Sabrina glared. "And get your mind out of the gutter, you freak."

"All opposed?"

"Nay." Jake said. "I just can't see Brina with a tattoo."

"NAY." Henry said.

"Why not?" Sabrina asked?

"I just hate to see my little girl growing up so fast." Henry sighed.

Sabrina gave him a hug. "I'm not a baby anymore. I can think for myself. I know what I'm getting into. Daphne'll have to be your little girl now."

"Fine." Henry gave in.

* * *

Sometime later, Sabrina emerged with the tattoo on her leg and a smile on her face.

Puck, in the backseat of the car sighed. "I still wish she'd gotten it somwhere else. that would've been HILARIOUS."

* * *

**an~ i no the radio station is across the street, but it works better here. btw, if any of the tattoo parlor things dont make sense, ive never been in one so i just made it all up. whadja think? you no wat i want for christmas? reviews! plz give me 1...or 2... or 5? merry christmas unless u celebrate something else! then happy that!**


	7. cold

**an~ You're all gonna hate me for this, but I had it in my head and I'm suffering from post-Christmas letdown. Sorry 'bout my emoness**

* * *

Sabrina looked down at the boat containig the remains of Puck. He actually looked pretty good all, things considered. After all, most people don't even have a body left to say goodbye to after meeting up with both a dragon and the black knight. But this fact was only of mild interest to her. Nothing really caught her attention anymore. After Puck died, she had closed in on herself, not letting herself feel anything. She was empty. Cold and Empty.

Quite a few people had come to Puck's funeral. Most of the New York everafters were there, as well as the entire Grimm-supporting population of Ferryport Landing. The funeral was going to be like Oberon's, with Puck's body being placed in a boat and the boat being lit on fire.

Mustardseed was the first to say goodbye. "Now that Puck is gone, I am the king of Faerie. I will miss my brother dearly, although he wanted for me to rule in his stead, even when he was alive. Goodbye, Puck." He retreated to his side of the bridge, tears running down his face.

Next to speak was Titania. "Puck was my oldest son. I loved him very much..."

That was about when Sabrina tuned her out. She was one of the few dry-eyed ones in the crowd, which earned her some funny looks. It wasn't that she didn't miss him, it was that she was out of tears. Out of everything. Daphne and Granny were openly bawling, and the rest of the family was crying as well. She would like to comfort them, but it took too much effort, and the shell of ice around her heart wouldn't allow her to do so.

Granny spoke next. "I loved Puck like my own grandson..."

And again Sabrina stopped listening. She didn't want to hear about what Puck had done and how many people would miss him. Obviously a whole bunch of people would miss him very much, and did they really need to bring it up by talking about it? She started looking around the crowd. It was surprisingly lage. Who knew how many people liked him this much?

Granny finished talking and Daphne started. Sabrina decided to pay attention this time. She was up next. "Puck was one of my best friends and almost an older brother to me. I loved him very much. His death... hurts...a lot...and..." Daphne dissolved into tears and walked back to her family.

Sabrina sighed. It was time to talk. "Hey Puck." She started. "I know everyone's gonna think there's something wrong with me because, number one, instead of making a speech like everyone else, I'm just gonna talk to you, and two, I'm not crying. It's not that I don't WANT to cy, 'cause I do, a lot, but I'm out of tears. Out of everything but ice. You know, you look pretty good, all things considered. If you weren't clean, I might just think you were sleeping. But you're not. You're dead. And I'll never see you again. You should've seen me when that sunk in. You would've laughed. I alternated between crying and screaming for three days straight. Then I kind of curled up in a ball on the end of the bed for another day or so. Then I got up and moved around again, but I'm not me anymore, just a shell. The real me died when you did. But I still have to go on without you. And that's gonna be the hardest thing I ever did, the hardest thing I'll ever have to do."

Tears had started coursing down her face, unnoticed by her, but painfully obvious to everyone listening. "It seems like I always tell you the important things too late. In goodbyes and when you can't hear me. Last time was in New York, when I thought I was leaving and you were staying. But you came back anyway. You've always done that. Saved me. Come back to me. Yelled at me when I was being stupid. Listened, even. Who am I gonna get to do that for me now? I can't save myself. You told me yourself that without you I'd die in 15 minutes. But you died saving me, and If there is an afterlife, the first thing I'm gonna do is yell at you for that. How could you leave me behind? I'd rather YOU fell down and twisted your ankle so bad you douldn't move, and I got to be the self-sacrificing one who blocked the black knight and distracted the dragon. The last part I could do. I'm very good at drawing the attention of bad guys. But of course, if it had been me, we'd both be dead. After all, I'm no good at saving anybody, never have been. You know that, for the past few months, you've been the clostest thing I've had to a friend? I mean, there's Daphne, but she doesn't count. I know I hated you in the beginning, but something changed. I guess I changed, some, and I know you changed. You grew up a lot. And I guess I kind of learned to see through the jerk who terrorized me for ages to the nicer guy inside. I don't know if I can go on with this coldness, Puck. With never waking up to find a tarantula on my face, or my pillow stuffed with jelly, or something like that. Because...well...I love you. That's what I meant to say all along, only I was too young to see it and even if I wasn't, you might have laughed at me. But you're dead now and you'll never laugh again, so I'm good there. I wish...I wish I could fix this. More than anything else in the world, I wish I could bring you back to life."

The last few words were whisphered harshly. By now, everyone was crying, and most of those who had been already were REALLY crying now. Sabrina sighed. "But I can't. You're dead forever. Goodbye, Puck. I love you, forever and always." with those last words, she lit a match and threw it into the boat.


	8. miracle

Daphne sighed.

"What's wrong Marshmallow?" Puck asked, looking over at the 22 year old.

"I'm depressed."

"There's a change." Puck said wryly.

"Shush." Sabrina slapped her husband lightly. "Why?"

"What have I got to be happy about?"

"Who knew the day would come when Sabrina had to cheer Daphne up?" Puck laughed.

"I told you to stop that!" Sabrina cried. "You've got a lot to be thankful for, Daph."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that you no longer have a huge scar on your beautiful face." Sabrina smiled. "And that our parents are awake now, that we're all still alive-"

"That is a real miracle." Puck laughed, sliding his arm round his wife's shoulder. "And that Sabrina actually admitted that she loves me."

"We're talking about stuff to make DAPHNE happy, not us." Sabrina laughed.

"You guys aren't going to start that here, are you?" Daphne sighed. "You two get so annoying when you're lovey dovey."

"I told you so." Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Anyway, that we solved that mystery, that Snow's alive-"

"But Uncle Jake isn't."

"Well, maybe the other us can fix that too. After all, we did a surprising number of things no 7 and 12 year olds should've been able to do."

"Like what?"

"Well, we solved several mysteries-"

"With help."

"We fixed red-"

"Because YOU made a mistake."

"Which you fixed. Are you STILL mad at me for that?"

"No. What else did we do?"

"Killed a giant, kept the sausage away from Elvis successfully for YEARS, won at escape training, earned black belts-"

"Ok, I get it."

"You sure? I was just getting started."

"No. I guess I do have a lot to be tahnkful for after all." Daphne walked off with a smile.

"Is Daphne being happy again?"

"Yeah. How long has it been since you've seen her smile like that?" Puck blinked after the dark haired woman.

"At least ten years."

"Wow. Now THAT is a real miracle."

"Just one more to add to the list." Sabrina grinned.


	9. basketball

**an~so i dont have school 2moro and dont wanna go to bed so i figure i'll post something completely random. not really basketball. more the glue.**

**

* * *

**

Sabrina woke up from a dream that a giant slug was crawling down her face. It took a few seconds for her to realize that the goopy sensation sliding down her face hadn't gone away even though she was most definitely awake now. She opened her eyes to see Puck leaning over her, holding a basketball and am almost empty tube of glue. That was when she screamed. As usual, Daphne barely stirred.

"PUCK!!!!!"

"Oh shoot!" He cried. "You weren't supposed to wake up!"

"Look at me! I'm a mess!" She got out of bed, or attempted to. Her movements were hampered by a large amount of glue smeared on her arms, face, and blankets. "You're a mess, too. What were you trying to do anyway?"

"Glue a basketball to your head."

Sabrina looked him, eyebrows raised. "That went well, didn't it?" Then she walked over to her closet, growling when her hand stuck to it, grabbed some glue free clothes, and stomped down the hallway.

"Where yo goin, Grimm?"Puck, asked, following her.

"Where do you think? To wash this stuff off, dummy. You'd better take a bath too."

"No."

"Suit yourself"

Several minutes later, sabrina came out of the bathroom, much cleaner and in a marginally better mood. "Your turn."

"I said no."

"Get in that bathroom."

"Why do you care so much? Besides, I'm stuck."

"Did you ever consider the fact that you SMELL? And whaddaya mean you're stuck?"

"I sat in the glue and I'm stuck to the wall."

"Great."

Sabrina offered Puck her hand, which he took. They attempted to pull him up, but all they managed to do was strain Sabrina's arm. So, Sabrina gave Puck her other hand and Pulled even harder. This time, Puck unstuck from the wall, taking a large section of wallpaper with him. The force from Sabrina's pull sent them tumbling into the opposite wall, and Sabrina ended up squished between it and Puck.

"Could you get off?" She muttered, red faced.

"Workin on it."

Puck got up, pulling Sabrina with him. She went to pull her hand away, but met with resistance. She looked toward the unmoving hand. "Ummm... Puck? You can let go now."

"I'm trying, Grimm." Puck replied, shaking his hand.

"You had glue on that hand, didn't you?" Sabrina cried, horrified.

"Uh-oh." Puck whisphered.

"**_PUCK!!!_**" This time, everyone heard her.

* * *

"Premium, grade-A, industrial strength glue" Granny read, "manufactured by Ghepetto & Son since 1508."

"Wow." Uncle Jake shook his head. "Where do you find this stuff?"

"The toy store." Puck said. "He uses it for model airplanes and stuff."

"Does it say how to get it off?" Sabrina asked anxiously.

"Give me a minute, _liebling_... Allow for one minute to set up, do not leave excess glue on surfaces, as it is enchanted to only dry once it comes into contact with a second surface...oh dear."

"What?" Sabrina asked warily.

"Sabrina, please don't kill anyone."

"What. Does. It. Say?"

"Guranteed to last forever-"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?!!?!?!?"

Ignoring, Sabrina's scream, Granny continued. "On inanimate objects, on live subjects, this glue will last for six to twelve months."

"Well," Daphne said brightly, "That's better than forever."

"I'm gonna kill you, Puck."

"You think I feel any better about this? I don't wanna be stuck to you anymore than you wanna be stuck to me!"

"But it was your idea!"

"Who insisted I get up and take a bath?"

"If you had, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"If you hadn't helped me up, se wouldn't either!"

"So you'd rather be stuck to a wall?"

"Well, at least the wall isn't as ugly as you are!"

"Children, calm down." Veronica interupted. "We'll fix this."

"How?"

"I'll go down to Gheppeto's shop and ask him if there's any way to get the glue off." Henry replied. He Immediately got up and started putting on his coat.

Just then the doorbell rang. Henry answered it, and Snow and Charming stepped in. Seeing Sabrina and Puck, or more specifically seeing their plainly visible clasped hands resting on the table, both raised their eyebrows.

"It's now what you think!" Puck cried, blushing furiously.

Sabrina sighed, running her free hand over her bright red face. "This is gonna be a long year."

* * *

**so whadja think? I really want to know! tell me! please! i want reviews really bad! i'll give you bami eyes! or better yet, my little sister can do it for me! review! **


	10. nap

Elvis let out a big doggy yawn. He was EXAUSTED. And it was the perfect day for a nap. The sun was shining, it was warm, the sky was blue, there were birds singing... perfect. He settled down on the front porch, ready to enjoy this lazy afternoon.

It was not to be.

Red came out onto the porch, singing loudly and off key. She didn't appear to be in any hurry to leave, so Elvis got up to go look for another napping place.

First he tried upstairs. The attic was automatically rule out because dogs can't climb ladders, Mirror's room always had the door shut, and Elvis couldn't open doors, either. Puck's door was open a crack, but when Elvis tried to go in, he was attacked by a horde of teritorial chimpanzees. Uncle Jake was in Granny's room, doing something with his coat, looking sneaky. Red's room was a mess! there was no room for walking, let alone taking a nap! The Girls' room had a bucket of slime over the door, and Elvis wasn't going to tip it over willingly.

So he went downstairs. The bathroom was never warm or even slightly comfortable, plus people had a habit of coming in and waking him up. In the kitchen, Granny was bustling around cooking sausages, and she shooed him out immediately. In the living room, the black box was making noise again. Loudly. No one could sleep with that thing on.

Then Elvis went back outside. Red was still singing on the porch. The east side of the house was too dark, and thus, too cold. The woods were the same story. Daphne was on the south side, and Elvis thought he could finally take his beloved nap, but Daphne had other ideas.

"Let's play fetch, Elvis!" she cried.

Elvis left again.

So, that left the north and west sides of the house. Elvis tried west first, because it was closer. Puck was there, looking around the corner at the north side.

"Sh!" he whisphered to Elvis.

Elvis ignored him, and settled down for his nap. He was just drifting off to sleep when-

Splat!

"PUCK"

Sabrina appeared around the corner, chasing Puck. Elvis sighed. So much for the nap.


	11. chapstic

**disclaimer cuz i felt like adding one again: i dont own anthing but the chapstic store. and sabrina's outfit design.**

Sabrina, having just gotten the mail, was looking through it, muttering as she did so. "Bill... ad... is this for me?" She took a minute to look at the teen magazine with her name on it. "Like I'd ever read that... chain letter... junk mail... another ad... bill... what is this?" "This" turned out to be an invitation. "Granny!" She called. "We got something weird!"

"What is it, _liebling?_"

"An invitation to something or other." Sabrina handed the letter to her grandmother.

"What's it say Granny?" Daphne asked.

"You are cordially invited to the grand opening of Luscious Lips, Ferryport Landing's first ever chapstic store." Granny read in a slightly bewildered tone.

"Chapstic store?" Sabrina asked incredulously.

"Apparently" Granny replied.

"That's weird." Daphne said.

"What's chapstic?" Puck asked.

"You're kidding." Sabrina said. "You don't know what chapstic is?"

"No." Puck said, looking at Sabrina. "Should I?"

"I just sort of thought everyone did." Sabrina looked away from Puck with a shrug.

"So what is it?"

"It's this stuff you put on your mouth so your lips don't get dry." Daphne said.

"Ah." Puck said.

"So are we going?" Daphne asked.

"Let's not." Sabrina replied.

"How come?" Daphne whined.

"Cause it's a chappstic store!"

"So?"

"Well, why would you WANT to go?"

"Cause it's a party!"

"And I want to go to this party because...?"

Daphne grabbed the invitation out of Granny's hand and read it swiftly. "Formal wear required!"

"Is that supposed to make me WANT to go?"

"Well, it makes me want to!"

"That's you."

"Can we Granny? Please?"

"All right, Liebling." Granny said.

"Do I have to go?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah I don't wanna go either." Puck had started to look nervous at the word "formal"

"Sorry _lieblings, _but withyour parents still asleep, I can't have you home by yourselves."

"What about Uncle Jake?" Sabrina asked.

"He'll probably want to go, and if he dosen't, you know he'll be out with Briar."

"Stupid scarlet hand" Puck muttered.

"Couldn't we just stay here by ourselves?"

"No, It's not safe."

"If you'd let my security team stay it would be." Puck complained.

"You didn't have the money to pay them and you know it!" Sabrina cried. "Plus, we didn't need anyone guarding most of the spots you put them!"

"I don't want you staying home without supervision anyway." Granny said in an attempt to nip the arguement in the bud. "ESPECIALLY not you two."

"Don't you trust us?" Puck asked.

"No." Granny said. And that was the end of it.

* * *

Sabrina sighed dramatically. For the fifth time. "Couldn't we just use something in my closet for this? She asked. "Do we really have to go SHOPPING?"

"Don't you like shopping, Sabrina?" Daphne asked, surprised.

"NO."

"Why not?"

"I... don't really know. I just don't."

"Join the club, Grimm." An equally annoyed puck said from his seat next to her in the car.

"Well at least you won't have anyone playing barbie doll on you."

"That's what you think." Puck eyed Uncle Jake warily

"Now that's just WRONG, Puck." Sabrina shuddered at the thought of a barbie doll with Puck's face.

"Shut up!" he said, and smacked her arm.

The two of them had developed an almost friendship over the past few days, mostly out of a mutual desire to wesel out of going to the Luscious Lips grand opening. there had been several plots formed by the tow over the past few days, all fruitless. The "flu" failed because everafters don't get sick, Sabrina wasn't willing to actually break any bones, and the disapearing act had failed because Mirror could find them in a few seconds. So, here they were, on their way to get formal clothing. Ugh.

In the only open clothing store that wasn't owned by a scarlet hand member, Sabrina was dragged off by Granny and Daphne, while Puck and Uncle Jake went in the opposite direction, and both teens resigned themselves for and extended period of torture by formal wear.

* * *

Puck looked at the clothes Uncle Jake was holding out. "No."

"What do you want then?" Jake asked, exasperated.

"Can I go in this?" Puck asked, pulling his sweatshirt out to look at it.

"Does that look formal to you?"

"Vaguely."

"Nice try."

"Fine. what then?"

"This?"

"NO. No suits."

"This?"

"That's a tux."

After an extremely long hour of searching, Puck and Jake had found a green dress shirt and a pair of dress pants thatthe two of them could agree on. Then they had to wait for the girls.

* * *

Sabrina was having an ever more difficult time than Puck. Dresses, dresses, dresses! None of them just right. It wasn't that sabrina didn't like dresses, it was that... well, she had a reputation as a tough girl to keep going, plus if she HAD to wear a dress, it was going to be perfect. And none of these were.

Daphne had found one she liked quickly. It was knee length and bright pink with bows, sparkles, and pleats, with matching pink shoes. Exactly the opposite of anything Sabrina wanted. Granny, of course, would be wearing something she had already. Typical.

So that left Sabrina. Granny and Daphne had fun at first, but after and hour and a half, even the two of them were getting annoyed.

"Isn't there ONE you like" Daphne pleaded.

"No."

"Well, you're going to have to pick one. They're almost out of ones in your size." Granny said.

"How about giving ME a chance to look for my dress?" Sabrina asked dryly.

"Novel idea!" Granny cried.

"I know." Sabrina muttered. "I'm a regular genius."

After searching almost every rack in the store, she found it. A fairly plain blue dress sitting on a discount shelf in the back of the store, it looked like it came to a little obove her knees and had fishnet stockings to go along with it. There was also a loose black leather coat with wide sleeves that had blue insets by the cuffs. the edges of the dress were trimmed with black lace.

Amazingly, the dress fit. This was the good news. The bad news was that Neither Daphne or Granny liked it. They gave in eventually when sabrina made it quite clear that this was the only dress she would agree to wear. Then they went off to find her a pair of shoes. Sabrina's shoes upset them even more than the dress did, actually. They were knee length leather boots that matched the coat almost perfectly.

* * *

The night of the grand opening, Sabrina was tortured yet again by Daphne and Granny, who had forgiven her for her choice of dress and were now resigned to make her look as good as possible "in spite of that atrocious outfit" as Granny had put it. So sabrina put up with another 30 minutes of torture, this time involving several hair brushes and an assortment of makeup. When they were done, Sabrina's hair was up in some compicated swirl involving some really long chopstick things and an assortment of bobby pins, and she was wearing really nice makeup. Not too much, and not too little, either. Sabrina liked the makeup. Her hair, on the other hand, she preferred down. Oh well, that could be fixed. She headed downstairs, discreetly removing bobby pins as she went.

Puck was waiting downstairs by himself. Sabrina surprised herself by thinking that he looked really cute. She hadn't thought about him that way in ages!

"Where's Uncle Jake?" She asked.

"He left early to pick up Briar." Puck was looking at her strangely.

"What?" She asked, pulling out a bobby pin.

"Nothing. You look nice."

"Oh. Thanks." Sabrina removed another bobby pin. "You do, too."

"Thanks." Puck looked a little red. "I like your dress."

"Granny and Daphene don't." Another bobby pin left her head.

"Is that what they were so mad about when we went shopping?" Puck snorted.

Goodbye, bobby pin! "Yup."

After a longish silence, Puck asked, "What are you doing to your hair?"

"Pulling out the bobby pins." Sabrina dropped one of the last ones in her pocket. "I like it better down."

Just then, Daphne and Granny came down the stairs, red in tow. She was wearin, surprise surprise, a red dress.

"Where have you been?" Sabrina asked her.

"Hiding."

"From what?"

"Having to go dress shopping."

"Lucky."

"Why?"

"Cause you actually HID"

Then it was off to the party.

Luscious Lips was a small building in the center of town. Sabrina was fairly sure that it had formerly been the location of a bike shop. There was a crowd inside so big that Sabrina was surprised anyone could walk. There were several stands with chapstic placed in tasteful patterns around signs that said "take one"

Puck immediately headed for the food, Granny, Daphne and Red went off to look at the chapstic and mingle, and Sabrina headed off to the emptiest corner she could find, after calling towards Puck, "Get me some chips!"

She was practicing her people watching when Puck found her. He had tapped her on the shoulder a couple of times and called her name twice before resorting to waving the plate of food in her face.

Sabrina snapped her head up, looking over at Puck. "Did you say something?"

"What were you thinking about?" He handed her a plate piled high with chips and her favorite salsa.

"How hungry do you think I am?" she asked, staring at the plate of chips.

"You barely ate any dinner, Grimm."

"Well, how much do you expect me to eat of the sheeps brains and brussel sprout soup?" She picked up a chip and after dipping it in salsa, she shoved it in her mouth.

"I liked it."

"As I've said before, you like everything."

"True." Puck replied, watching Sabrina inhale her chips and salsa. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Suuuure."

"Shut up."

"Tell me what you were thinkng about."

"It's dumb."

"Spill."

"N- Why is there a Dance floor in here?"

"What dance floor?"

"That one." Sabrina pointed.

"Since when is that there?"

"No clue."

"Tell me waht you were thinking about."

Thankfully, Daphne and Red ran up just then. "Guys!" Daphne called, "Come dance with us!"

Maybe not so thanfully after all. "Ummm, I really don't dance, Daph."

"Please?" She begged. "I let you get the dress, didn't I?"

"She's got you there, Grimm." Puck laughed.

"I'll go if you do." She shot back.

Puck raised his eyebrows, but surprisingly said yes. So the four of them made their way to the dance floor and Sabrina and Puck proceeded to bounce awkwardly to the beat, while Red and Daphne had a great time jumping and embarassing the two teens. This went on for several songs, and Sabrina was just about to squirm her way out when a slow song came on. By the time Sabrina and Puck noticed that the music had changed, the two younger girls had dissapeared. And there was an extremely thick crowd between Sabrina and any way off the dance floor.

She looked up at Puck. "What should we do?"

"We could just stand here until we can find a way out."

"Way too awkward."

"Well, we could dance."

"You know how? Cause I don't."

"Sort of. We could fake it."

"How?"

"Like so." Puck said. Then he stepped closer to Sabrina and put his arms on her waist. "Put your arms on my shoulders." He whisphered. Then he started swaying a little to the music. Sabrina followed along. As soon as the song was over, the two raced off the dance floor and avoided each other for the rest of the evening.

Later, as they were going home, Granny asked "Now, Sabrina, was that so bad?"

Sabrina thought for a minute, then said slowly, "Strangely enough, no."

* * *

**an~ wow. this morphed out of what i thought it was gonna be a lot, but i really really reeeeeeeeeealy wanted to do a formal party in here somewhere, and i just thought the idea of a chapstic store was cool. i want one. and i am right now waiting for next year and writing to keep myself from falling asleep. haha im over a tenth of the way there! 89 more chapters to go! happy new year! *blows noisemaker in your face***


	12. Ipod

**Puck POV cuz the and i quote line dosnt work outside of first person plus i absolutely love writing in his perspective.**

Sabrina had officially gon INSANE. That was the only explanation for it. Because no sane person would dance randomly round their bedroom singing, and I quote, "Bloobie bloob bloob bla dee dee da da da da do do do"

So, being the tactful berson that I am, I asked, "What the heck are you DOING, Grimm?"

She looked up, surprised, and blushed. Apparently she hadn't noticed I was there. "Singing." She answered defensively.

"Singing what?"

"Good Morning Starshine."

"That's not what it sounded like."

"Those are the words."

"And you know this how?"

"I was singing along with it."

"I don't hear any music."

"That's because it's in my IPOD." Sabrina pulled a small gray rectangle out of he pocket and dangled it in my face.

"Oh." Then I thought of something else. "Since when do you have an Ipod?"

"Since yesterday."

"Where'd you get it?"

"Ebay. Its used. I like most of the music though."

"Why would anyone SELL an Ipod?"

Sabrina shrugged, and turned her music back on. I decided to leave her to her dancing in peace. Otherwise I might be scarred for life.

* * *

**Daphne POV cuz i needed a change not that anyone cares why its in whose pov but whatever.**

Sabrina and her Ipod were, up until recently, growing attached. It was driving everyone nuts until Puck decided to do something about it. So, the other night when Sabrina was asleep, Puck snuck into her room, stole the Ipod and flushed it down the toilet. The next morning he got in big trouble with Sabrina because she loved that Ipod and Granny because the toilet got clogged. And that was the end of the Ipod Incident.


	13. umbrella

Mother Goose, or Momma, as she liked to be called, was walking down the street on a cold, dark, rainy day. Her shoulders were hunched and she looked like the epitome of misery. She was heading back to the sunshine hotel after ANOTHER fruitless day of trying to find a job. She was about ready to give up hope, to tell the truth.

The rain had stopped. Momma looked up. No it hadn't. There was an umbrella over her head. She looked over towards the owner of said umbrella. A pretty woman in her late 20's with long dark hair was smiling at her.

"Hello." The woman said. "What's your name?"

"People call me Momma."

"Oh. Well, My name is Veronica Grimm. How do you do?"

"Not very well. Wait- Grimm?"

Veronica smiled again. "By marraige. Would you happen to be an everafer?"

"Maybe."

Now Veronica laughed. "Which one?"

"Mother Goose."

"Nice to meet you. Where do you live?"

"The sunshine hotel."

"That's on my way. Would you like me to walk you there?"

"Oh you don't have-"

"No, no, it's my pleasure."

So Veronica Grimm walked Mother Goose home, stopping for dinner on the way. The next day she was there again, with the umbrella. And the next, and the next, and the next. Veronica got Momma an application to bartending school, and left the umbrella with her. When Momma tried to give it back to her, vronica told her to keep it.

"Give it to somebody else someday." She laughed.

Momma had never thought she would give the umbrella to anone else, but one rainy day she was on her way home from the Golden Egg, and she spotted a dejected looking young man sitting on the curb. She remembered what Veronica had said, and walked over to the man.

"Hey." She said.

"Huh?" He answered, looking up.

"What's your name?"

"Chris."

"Well, Chris, are you busy?"

"Why?"

"Because If you're not, I'd like to buy you dinner."

"Do you normally go around asking random people out for dinner?"

"No."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I'll tell you if you come with me and tell me your story."

Chris agreed. He was a nice kid, actually, who had gotten some hard luck. He and his wife had both worked for a company which had just gone out of business, and neither of them could find work.

"Why ARE you doing this?" He asked, after eating dinner.

"Because I was in your position a few yers ago, and somebody did the same thing for me."

And she did help him, quite a bit. Chris got a job about a month later, and he always remembered Momma and her umbrella. Momma, for her part, kept the umbrella and helped several other people with its assistance.


	14. spider

My name is Bella. I spent the first 11 years of my life with Ruplestiltskin, Toby and Natalie. I didn't WANT to be evil. Not like the other two. For them it sort of runs in the family. The beast has had anger problems for ages. And everyone knows that Miss Muffet is crazy. But I'm not REALLY evil. Not like Ruplestiltskin. I'm just a very good actress. I wouldn't even bother to do that if it wasn't for one thing.

I'm terrified of spiders. Always have been. And Toby is half spider. So he scares me into doing what he wants. I felt AWFUL when I had to do that to Sabrina. That poor girl. She never did anything to me, and I pretended to be he friend, then took it back. She didn't even have anyone else to be friends with so that I could say she already had freinds and didn't want to be my friend. Except Puck. And he doesn't count. So I was just taking advantage of her. She had no defense.

Which is what really set me against evil. I mean, Canis yes. He's hurt tons of people and he has the wolf to protect himself. But attacking an innocent girl who'd my age and has nothing to get me back with? That's just wrong.

There was something else, though. Another reason that changed my mind. I'm in love. With one of the strangest people I could have feelings for.

Wendell. Fat little Wendell who can play the harmonica and control stuff, who watched way too many black and white detective movies, the son of the principt Wendell.

So I'm leaving. For three reasons: Wendell, Spiders and Sabrina Grimm. I'm going to go see Mrs. Grimm and tell her my story. Then I'll ask her if i can stay. I'll work for years to prove myself if I have to.

* * *

**an~ so that was a bit drabbley. but i've always wanted bella to be good. she might be in a later fic too. **

**on another note! i have a challenge! put your ipod on shuffle and write a fanfic for each song that comes up. do at least five please.**

**you want to push the big green button dont you? you know you do. push it push it push it! :)**


	15. waffles

**an~ this is post book 4. thank you to all people who reviewed. you make me happy! all those of you who dont review arent making me as happy cuz i like reviews. dont you? btw, i would like to thank viva-musica for inspiring this story.**

Everyone loved the toaster waffles. Daphne liked them because you could eat them raw. Puck liked them because they were ready fast. Sabrina and Uncle Jake loaved them for the same reason: they were normal. In a house full of strange foods such as elephant milk and coconut butter and holly jelly sandwiches, normal food was rare and hoarded.

So, when Sabrina went to get breakfast one morning, she automatically went for the toaster waffles. Unfortuonately, there was only one left. Sabrina looked around sneakily. No one in sight. She grabbed the waffle and was heading for the toaster when Daphne entered the kitchen.

She of course, also went straight for the waffles. Only to find and empty box. "Sabrina?"

"Hm?" Sabrina asked as innocently as possible.

"Have you seen the toaster waffles?"

"The what?"

"You know, the toaster waffles. Round? Blueberries? Ring a bell?"

"Oh, those. Nope haven't seen em." Sabrina put her hands behind her back and started edging for the toaster again.

"What have you got in you hand?"

"Nothing."

"Show me."

Sabrina held out hr empty hand.

"Your OTHER hand."

Sabrina put the original hand behind her back and put out the opposite one.

Show me BOTH.

Sabrina did so, sticking the waffle on the counter behind her.

Unfortuonately, Daphne noticed. "SABRINA!!!!"

Sabrina winced. "Did you have to yell?"

"You liar!"

"Look, I was here first."

"What's with the shouting, Peanut?" Uncle Jake asked.

"Sabrina's got the last toaster waffle ans she lied about it!"

"Really girls, is this neccesary? I'm gonna have to confiscate this now." He held out his hand for the waffle.

Sabrina pulled it away from Uncle Jake's extended hand protectively. "Mine!"

"Are you two or something, Grimm?" Puck asked.

"Where did YOU come from?" Daphne asked.

"Like you're one to talk Mr. Picks-his-nose-and-eats-it?"

"Give me the waffle, Brina."

"NO! I'm gonna eat it!"

"You finished the last box!" Puck complained.

"I did NOT! That was Uncle Jake!" Sabrina protested.

"Was it really?" Daphne asked.

Uncle Jake glared at Sabrina. "You promised not to tell!"

"And you promised that I could have the next one!"

"You said Sabrina ate it!" Daphne was apparently still stuck on Uncle Jake's lie.

"You are such a liar." Puck shook his head.

Sabrina toot advantage of their distraction to shove the waffle in the toaster.

"Oh no you didnt!" Puck said.

"You do that scarily well." Daphne shook her head.

"Oh yes I did!" Sabrina retaliated.

That was when Puck jumped on Sabrina. The two of them started scuffling on the floor by the refridgerator. Uncle Jake scooted towards the toaster, not noticing Daphne step in front of him.

"Oh no you dont!" She said.

"Look, Daphne..."

The two of them continued arguing, neither getting any closer to the toaster. Unnoticed by everyone else, Elvis entered the room.

The toaster popped up. Uncle Jake had recently repaired ti, though and the sprigs sent the toast up 5 feet into the air. All motion in the room stopped. Except for Elvis. He jumped up and caught the toast, swallowing it in one bite.

the end.

* * *


	16. fairytale

**an~ im back! finally! did you miss me? after almost 3 weeks! yay! im back im back im back! la de da! btw, this is obviously AU, but i just thought id tell you, and talented people is this place's version of everafters.**

**

* * *

**

Once upon a time in a land far, far away called Fairyport Landing, There was a princess called Sabrina. She lived in a castle in the woods with a lot of other people.

Now, all these people had jobs. Princess Daphne's job was to make sure everyone had a good time and got good treatment if they were guests. Queen Relda obviously ruled the kingdom somewhat, but she was mostly in charge of the kitchen, to the rest of the house's dismay. Sir Tobias Clay was in charge of the castle guard and the army, for even peaceful kingdows need an army. Prince Jake was in charge of transportation because he was the only one who cold get the cairrage horses to cooperate. Princess Briar was in charge of the castle gardens since she had a special touch with plants. Crown Prince Henry was in charge of the ordinary business of running a kingdom, helped by his wife princess Veronica. Lord Mirror took care of the spy network and handled the storage areas. Duchess Red was in charge of the servants and keeping the castle clean. Princess Sabrina's job was keeping the castle from going insane.

And then there was Prince Puck. He was living in the castle in Fairyport Landing for educational purposes as well as a treaty whose terms were as of now unspecific. He was supposed to have a job as well, but Princess Sabrina was of the opinion that either he had dumped his job on somebody else, or his job was to drive her insane.

Life in the castle followed a pattern most days, and the royal family was gathered in Lord Mirror's office for his report as they did once a week, when that pattern was destroyed forever.

"I have recieved reports that an organization called the Scarlet Hand is resurfacing and gaining supporters rapidly. They are planning to overthrow the throne and kill the entire family. There have been hints as well that they plan on destroying all the untalented people in this kingdom, if not all the kingdoms in the known world."

"What is the Scarlet Hand?" Princess Daphne asked.

"It's an organization that arose several hundred years ago, wishing to destroy all the untalented people in the world." Crown Prince Henry replied.

"They must be stopped!" Princess Veronica exclaimed, putting a protective arm around each of her daughters.

"I will put my my soldiers to work immediately." Sir Tobias said firmly.

"And my informants will be at their best until this threat is demolished." Lord Mirror added.

"Good." Queen Relda said. "I also want someone to alert all of the untalented people in the kingdom and get them inside of the castle walls."

"Preferably without letting the Scarlet Hand find out about it." Princess Sabrina added.

"Good idea, Sabrina." Princess Rose said.

"Thanks." She grinned.

"How do we do that, though?" Prince Jake asked.

"Easy." Prince Puck said lazily. "Bring them in slowly and find a reason to fire all the talented castle staff."

"Exactly." Princess Sabrina said, ignoring the fact that Prince Puck had actually agreed with her on something. "Tell the ones we can trust why, make excuses for the ones we can't. And maybe we could have a big ball or something to excuse all the extra staff we'll be getting."

"Sabrina, suggesting a BALL?" Princess Daphne grinned. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Oh, be quiet." Princess Sabrina almost slapped her sister, but remebered who she was with, and stopped herself.

"I'll get right on it" Duchess red said quietly. "There have been some staff I'm itching to fire anyway. IF they go, no one will notice anything odd."

"So what do the rest of us do?" Princess Veronica asked.

QUeen Relda thiught a minute. "Puck, you will assist Tobias and begin trraining them to work with your personal guard. After all, that IS what you're here for."

Sabrina filed that knowledge away, greatly pleased to have solved that little mystery.

"Jake and Daphne, you work on getting everyone here and settled in inconspiciously. Veronica, you plan the party. Daphne will help you in her spare time. Henry, you and I will keep running the kingdom as normal, but I think another census is in order. All the talented will be marked down. I want them watched by your team, Mirror. Tobias, do you know if anyone is disloyal in your army?"

Sir Tobias nodded.

"Good. Retire them. And expand the army. I want most of the men we bring in enlisted."

"What about me?" Princess Sabrina asked.

"You will be working as a field agent for mirror. Find out which of the talented people are on our side. Thank you all. This council is dismissed."

Princess Sabrina grinned, and as soon as she was outside of Mirror's office, She shouted, "YES!"

"I'm glad YOU like your assignment." Prince Puck grumbled.

"What, you don't?"

"No."

"Really? That's the only other job I'd want."

"The army?"

"Why is that so surprising?"

"Because most of the princesses I've met scream when they even get near a sword, let alone try to use one."

"You've been living here since I was elven. that's what, 5 years? You ought to know that I'm not like other princesses by now."

"True. and the rest of your family's a bit unusual, too."

"Exactly. And I just happen to be unusual in a way that likes to spy and mess around with swords. Arrows are more my thing, though."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I love archery!"

"I'm not that good yet. Nobody would teach me."

"I'll teach you."

"You'd do that?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Great! See you tomorrow after lunch then?"

"That works."

* * *

The next several weeks passed quickly. Everyone worked at their tasks with varying degrees of enthusiasm, and slowly but surely the day of the ball and the time when all the untalented citizens of Fairyport Landing would be safely inside the castle walls was approaching. Princess Sabrina spent most of her time traveling, visiting all the talents she could find, and spying to find out wheter or not they were in the Scarlet Hand. She had compiled a list which, with her notes, went something like this:

Loyal:

Snow White

Red R. Hood (Obviously)

M. Mirror (Duh)

Tobias Clay (Again, duh)

Briar Grimm (Really duh)

Robin and Marian Hood (No relation to Red)

The Merry Men (All of them)

Blue Fharra

Scarecrow (What an odd name)

Mr. and Mrs. Hamstead

Mr. Swineheart

Mr. Boarman

Goldie Locks

Hand Members:

Sherriff of Nottingham (hideous, rainy town)

Q. Heart

Glinda W.

Beast (Does he have a first name?)

Natalie Beast

The Frog Family

The Arachnid Family

Cheshire Catt (I'm beginning to realize how many strange names we have in this town)

Unsure:

Baba Yaga

Morgan L. Fay

P. Boots

L. Mermaid

(And the list goes on and on)

Queen Relda was attempting to find allies outside of the kingdom, but Puck's homeland, Faerie was being unusually stubborn in forming the treaty, and she was making no headway. Princesses Veronica and Daphne were working together to, using Princess Sabrina's list, make a guest list for the ball. Princess Daphne was also helping Duchess Red to settle the untalented castle staff settle in to their new lives without raising any unwanted attention. Prince Henry was sifting through the information gathered from the census, and giving it to Lord Mirror who passed it around to his spies, sending them off to discover who was on thier side. Sir Tobias was keeping Prince Puck on his toes with the training of the army and Prince Puck's personal guard from Faeirie.

In his spare time, and when Princess Sabrina was not out on a mission for Lord Mirror, Prince Puck taught her how to shoot. She had been telling the truth when she said she wasn't very good, but, with his help, she had improved quite a bit. The two had developed a strange but firm friendship in the time leading up to the ball, and Princess Sabrina surprised herself in finding that she actually enjoyed Prince Puck's company. He was, perhaps, her best friend, partly because, as a princess, she hadn't grown up around many girls her own age.

Finally, after months of preparation, the ball, which had been declared as Princess Sabrina's 17th birhtday and entrance into adulthood ball, was only a few hours away. Princess Sabrina was in her room, getting ready. She had discarded her ordinary loose gowns with loose sashes (they were very handy for tying them up and out of the way) over a pair of breeches and was in the middle of the final fitting of her ball gown. The peacock blue silk gown was loose around the legs -a must for Sabrina- and had long sleeves -a must for society- the bodice, though, was not to Princess Sabrina's liking. It was tight fitting, and required a corset over her already thin frame to keep it from bursting at the seams. She was of the opinion that she resembled a blue hourglass when she wore it, which was not how anyone in the world was meant to look.

After the dress came the hair. Princess Sabrina had convinced them to leave it down in its ordinary slightly curly blondeness, but they insisted on weaving blue flowers into it. Ant then there was the makeup. That was a nightmare. Blue powders, red creams, peach powders, black paints, she felt like a jester when they finished with her. The jewelry, though, was quite nice. simple silver chains with sapphires scattered through them.

"Why all the blue?" She asked.

"Partly to mathc your eyes, and partly because blue IS our national color, your highness" one of her many maids replied.

The first part of the ball was a nightmare. Princess Sabrina hijacked Prince Puck away from whatever else he might have done to keep her company while she played the happy guest of honor. She declined several dances, was reprimanded by her parents for doing so, accepted the next dances, danced as awkwardly as she could, which wasnt very hard, and shot everyone she was friendly with pathetic 'save me' looks.

Then it got worse.

Princess Sabrina noticed her grandmother in the corner, arguing fiercely with Titania, queen of Faerie. She caught Prince Puck's eye and motioned for him to come with her.

As the two waled over, they overheard Queen Relda saying vehemently, "They'll never agree to it!"

"I think my son will agree to this."

"You obviously don't know him very well, then. They've been enemies for the past five years!"

"We sent him over here so early to prevent that form happening!"

"You forgot to factor their personalities into the equation! They're too much alike!"

"You said yourself that they've been getting along better over the past few months."

"But it's too soon! At least give them time!"

"Puck will marry your oldest granddaughter in one monht or I will not sign the treaty!"

"Mother?" Puck said icily.

Queen Titania turned in surprise.

"I am not going to go into an arranged marraige with ANYONE, least of all Sabrina. When I get married, it will be because I love whoever it is. And Sabrina deserves better than that, and better than me."

Princess Sabrina blinked. "Wow. That was surprisingly sweet. I didn't know you had it in you."

He grinned. "Don't expect it to last, Sabrina."

She laughed. "I didn't."

"PRINCESS Sabrina, dear." Queen Titania said frostily.

Princess Sabrina blinked. It was a very big step, dropping a person's title, and she hadn't even noticed when Puck did it. It was baisically a way of saying that the person was one of your closest friends in the world. Surprisingly, she didn't mind. "No, it's all right."

"Very well, Sabrina," Titania satrte.

"I said it's all right for PUCK to call me Sabrina, not you." Sabrina glared. "And furthermore, I'm much too young to get married. I want to know who I am before I take that big a step with someone else. Perhaps in a few years I might consider it, but until then, could you sign a TEMPORARY treaty?"

"No. I wanted to get Puck married to someone he knows and might be able to love eventually, versus his other option."

"And she is-?" Puck asked.

"Princess Moth."

"Oh no. No. No no no. Not her."

"You know her?" Sabrina asked.

"She's a spoiled brat with little or no brain."

"Ouch."

"I need to settle this treaty with them as well, and unless Puck is spoken for, they insist that Moth and Puck marry. Otherwise Mustardseed has agreed to this. I wished the best for my son and a way to keep my kingdom form going to war. Pardon me for being so rude."

"It's forgiven." Queen Relda smiled.

"You mean either Sabrina and I get married or Moth-"

"That's why I went you here in the first place."

"Wait a second-" Sabrina said.

"What?" Puck asked. He knew that look in her eyes. She had an idea.

"Does this treaty need to involve a marraige date?"

"That's it!" Puck grinned.

"What's it?" Queen Relda asked.

"If we don't specify a date, we could wait YEARS!" Puck smiled.

"And if Mustardseed and Moth are married, Puck and I could find and excuse for breaking off the engagement if we dont want to go through with it!"

Neither Puck nor Sabrina noticed the looks the queens gave each other when Puck didn't dispute the crucial IF.

But the evening got worse again after that brief respite.

Sabrina had started dancing again, slightly less awkwardly now that she didn't have to worry about one of her partners wanting to marry her, and was in one corner of the ballroom when her partner wrapped his arm around her waist tightly and pulled out a knife.

"Don't say a word. Move and I stab you." He whisphered.

"May I breathe?" Princess Sabrina asked.

"Yes, you can breathe." The boy sighed.

"Thank you." She said, and began taking deep breaths.

She scanned the ballroom, looking for someone. Red was nearby. she caught her eye and mouthed 'get Puck'. Red nodded and steered her partner towards where Puck was dancing. She switched partners and muttered hurriedly in his ear, then nodded towards Sabrina. They began to dance over towards the corner. Unfortuonately, Sabrina's captor followed her eyes and spotted Red and Puck.

"Oh no you dont!" He muttered. Then he shouted, "Now!"

All over the room, guests pulled out knives or swords, and began threatening the unarmed guests. Sabrina stared in horror. Sir Tobias was quietly ordering the guards out, and Lord Mirror was pushing the royal family to safety while searching frantically for Sabrina. Puck shoved Red off towards one of the servants' entrances with a few whisphered words and headed towards Sabrina. He was stopped by another Hand member with a sword.

"Listen up!" called the boy who had grabbed Sabrina. "I've got your princess here, and if you dont do what I say, she gets it!"

"Oh thanks a lot." Sabrina muttered. "If THEY dont listen **I** get killed. that's fair."

"Listen princess, I have a tendency to jerk when I'm irritated. you wouldn't want me to do that, would you?"

"I have a tendency to scream when I get injured. Very loudly. Do you want that?"

"I'd kill you to stop the scream."

"I'd burst your eardrum first. I hear that's very painful and can cause deafness."

"Fine I wont stab you. But please, cooperate."

"you obviously don't know me very well. I never cooperate with anyone."

"Try."

"Let me go and I will."

"I feel sorry for whoever you're gonna marry."

"Trust me, he's almost as bad as I am."

"Well, then, I feel sorry for both of you."

Then an arrow came flying in her direction. It appeared to be followed by a quiver and a small bow. Sabrina blinked. "I'm hallucinating." That was when her captor winced and let go, and arrow in his side. "Sorry, buddy." She muttered.

Sabrina Picked up the bow and quiver, nocked an arrow into the string and pointed it at the apparent leader of the group who happened to be the one who had blocked Puck from coming closer. Puck had a huge grin on his face as she aimed. That is, he grinned until the leader pulled Puck between himself and the arrow. Sabrina winced. She was a fairly good shot, But even though the leader was bigger than Puck, she was afraid she'd either miss entirely of hit Puck. And she couldn't bear that. Puck was her best friend. No, more than that. She loved him. She laughed quietly to herself. What a time to realize something like that.

Puck smiled at her and mouthed the word 'shoot'.

Sabrina looked at him in anguish, but she grimaced, aimed carefully, pulled back, and shot the arow.

The arrow flew straight and fast, arcing towards the center of the room.

Sabrina shut her eyes, hoping against hope that Puck wouldnt be hit.

Red, watching from the place she had thrown Sabrina her bow, stood rooted to the spot, unable to move.

Puck grinned and watched the arrow calmly.

The arrow struck two inches away from his head, directly in the leader's heart.

Sabrina opened her eyes as she heard the scream of agony. Miraculously, Puck was standing there, grinning at her. She looked around. Everyone was staring at her. Puck nodded. She smiled grimly back at him.

"Ok everyone, Put down your weapons!" She called. "There are several thousand soldiers waiting at all the entrances, and all of them would be only too happy to kill you! I was enjoying my birthday ball, which is a first, and then you had to go and ruin it! So do me a favor and just surrender without a fuss."

About half of the Hand members did as she asked. Another quarter stood nervously, looking from the doors back to the princess. The remaining quarter stood fiercely holding up their weapons.

"You really want to surrender, you know." Sabrina said conversationally. "I wasn't kidding about those soldiers. Wanna see? GUARDS!"

The guards came in. Needless to say, most of them the mess had been cleared up, The ball was again under way.

Puck walked up to Sabrina "Hey."

She smiled at him. "Hey. Look at them! We just had a rebellion and they're still partying!"

"Sad isn't it?"

"Very."

"You want to dance?"

"Sure." She grinned. during the dance, she said conversationally, "I realized something tonight."

"What's that?"

"I love you."

He blinked down at her. "Really?"

"Yup."

"Wow. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you too."

She grinned. I guess the wedding's on then."

"Not for a few years."

"Definitely."

And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**an~ well that was a lot longer than i planned it to be. press the button with the green letters please? and then write something.**


	17. faded

**an~ this is in goldilock's pov. please please please review! and read the last chapter because i changed it.**

When I was younger I was always afraid of things fading. That was why I like bright colors. I was afraid that my hair would fade, my clothes would fade, my eyes would fade... Which is why being an everafter made me so happy. Over the years my fear of fading well, faded, but I still didn't like it. I made a list of things that wouldn't ever fade.

This was the list:

1. Sunlight

2. My hair

3. Memories

4. Stones

5. Love

This last one has been crossed out now. My list used to be much longer, but one by one I saw those things fade away. And I saw love fade away as well. My love didn't fade away, ever after 15 years, but his did. It faded until it was almost gone and was replaced by a new love. I'm not sure that maybe it wasn't love. Perhaps it was a crush. For I have seen people stay in love forever and ever, like Snow White and William Charming. They loved each other form the day they met until today, through all that they'd been through. It seemed like it had to be slightly optional for love to fade. But I've always wished for my love to fade away. It's the first time I've ever wanted something to fade. It didn't. I love him as much today as I did when we first started dating all those years ago.

That is why I'm here. to wake him up so he can have his happy ending, take his wife and kids, go away, and leave me here. If that isn't love, what is? So her I go, to wake up the love of my life, knowing that for me, at least, the feeling hasn't even slightly faded.

* * *


	18. imagine

****

an~ i fixed the last chapter so that its actually faded. i have no clue what happened but i fixed it now so go back and read it please! thanks! i got lots of reviews! yay! this might be slightly ooc because ive never done cobweb before. this is set right after oberon dies but before cobweb does (obviously) and i replaced picture with the synonym imagine because it fit better.

**giveyoustarsandthemoon: thanks for pointing that out!**

**ageofaquariusstudios: i think it was long enough as it was, i just sort of hinted at it. **

**anonymous: soon. i want to try some non funny ones first. thank u 4 the compliment!**

**timmyskittlesswing: it wasnt supposed to be what it was. i fixed it.**

**

* * *

**

Just imagine the new faerie! That's what Oberon told me. It's what the taxes went for. Building a new kingdom, a better one, one where all the everafter would be happy, where they could live without the humans pushing them out. It was meant to work faster, but many of the people were uncooperative, and much of the money dissapeared. I don't know where it went, but I am beginning to suspect that Oberon used much of it to further his own ends. So much has come out in the open since he died. But I don't want to think of that now. I''m going to remember what happened before.

We came to the new world, intent on building a new life for the everafters here. We imagined a great city all to ourselves, a place where we wouldn't have to hide, a place where we could be ourselves. But that didn't happen. So from there we moved to New York City, again imagining a home of our own, a new Faerie! This new Faerie would be a place where all everafters had their own job, their own home. Or, some of us imagined a world where the humans knew of our existance and instead of hiding, we were accepted for who we were. I was one of those. I imagined a section of the city where the houses were designed to each person's wishes, where I could live out in the open, flying to get to work, helping to make the city even better than before.

But now, sitting in the belly of the boat, I imagine something new. I imagine getting these little girls free to help people the way they have been doing. I imagine Puck making the decision he knows is right, letting Mustardseed ascend the throne instead of him, because Mustardseed will make a good king. I imagine Moth getting what she deserves, for she is not a good person. I imagine getting out myself, going on to assist Mustardseed as I did his father. This last is the least likely. For really, all I should be capable of imagining is living to see my next birthday. But I imagine more. I imagine a world where we all live in peace. The new Faerie will be amazing!

Just imagine.


	19. tissue

**an~ heres the funny puck and sabrina scene i was asked for. dosent really have much to do with tissues, but i wanted a new angle and this was the best i could come up with. slightly AU. you know what i would like? reviews. the button wont bite you. **

**

* * *

**

Puck sighed. Sabrina looked up curiously.

"I'm bored."

"Not my problem." Sabrina looked back down.

"I can make it your problem."

"Is that a threat?"

"Maybe."

"Then go shopping with Granny."

"Shopping where?"

"Wal-Mart."

"Since when do we have a Wal-Mart in Ferryport Landing?"

"I'm not sure."

Just then, Granny Relda walked into the room. "Lieblings, I'm going to Wal-mart with Daphne and Red, either of you coming?"

"Sure." Puck shrugged.

"Then you're coming too, Sabrina."

"What?" Sabrina blinked at her Grandmother.

"Well, Jake is driving, and I don't want you home alone."

"But I've stayed home alone before!"

"No you haven't ."

"Well, just with Daphne."

"Don't I count?" Daphne asked, hurt.

"Well, yeah but..."

"Good!" Daphne grinned. "c'mon then!" Daphne proceeded to drag Sabrina to the car, amidst much protesting by the latter.

After an extremely awkward and crowded car ride, Sabrina was pushing a cart down ah aisle of Wal-Mart. "All right, Sabrina, You and Puck can go find the paper goods. Get a lot, too, we're stocking up!"

Sabrina sighed, abandoned the cart, grabbed Puck's wrist, pulling him away from the magazines he was staring at, and began dragging him towards the paper goods section.

"Those models are weird." Puck muttered.

Sabrina grunted.

"I mean, do they know how to get DRESSED, or did they just forget for the pictures?"

"Probably a combination of both." Sabrina muttered.

"What are we doing, anyway?"

"Getting "paper goods""

"which are...?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "paper plates, napkins, paper towels, toilet paper... that sort of thing."

"Oh, so it's like, stuff thats made out of paper!"

"Really."

Puck looked at her. "What?"

"Are you on drugs or what? I mean, first you don't know what we're doing, then you don't know what PAPER goods are..."

"NO. I'm just a little out of it today."

"Obviously. Here we are, by the way. You get the paper towels, toilet paper and the tissues, I'll get the rest of the stuff."

"And where are we going to put this stuff?"

"Oops." Sabrina began scanning for a cart.

"And you said **I** was out of it."

"Can you change into a shopping cart?"

"Ummm... I've never tried."

"Could you try? Cause I don't feel like going back to the other side of the store for a cart we'll just have to get rid of later anyway."

"Sure." Puck started to spin around.

"Not now! Sabrina said hurriedly. "Once you've got your stuff!"

"Oh. Ok."

Both teens began searching for their items. Sabrina had collected all of her stuff and put it in a pile on the side of the aisle, and she began looking for Puck. He was at the end of the aisle, looking lost. Sabrina walked ovetr to him.

"What's up?"

"I found everything but the toilet paper."

"They've GOT to have toilet paper. Look harder."

"I found something that looks like it."

"What?"

"Bath tissue."

Sabrina sighed. "Bath tissue IS toilet paper, dummy."

"Well, how was I supposed to know that?"

"It looks like it, for one thing."

"Couldn't they just CALL it toilet paper."

"I dunno. I think there's some law against saying the phrase toilet paper in public. Some little old ladies might be offended."

"The Old Lady wouldn't be."

"Granny's different."

"I've noticed that."

"You haven't noticed much else today."

"I got like, 2 hours of sleep last night, ok?"

"Why?"

"No reason."

"Suuuure." Sabrina rolled her eyes, but dropped it. "Try for the shoppiung car now, kay?"

Puck spun around on hius heel and turned into a lime green shopping cart with orange stripes.

"Wow." Sabrina stared. "Flashy."

The shopping cart somehow managed to give off a smug sounding creak. Sabrina rolled her eyes, loaded the paper goods into the cart, and pushed the cart back to Granny.

"Where's Puck?" Daphne asked.

"Look at the cart." Sabrina said.

"Wow. I've never seen a cart like that." Red widened her eyes.

"thats because Mr. Space-out IS the cart." Sabrina replied.

"Mr. Space-out?" Granny raised her eyebrows, pulling the Puck-cart towards the checout.

"He was completely out of it the entire time we were shopping." Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Why?" Red asked.

The shopping cart creaked, and began rolling towards the checkout on its own.

Sabrina gaped. "Are you kidding? I pushed you over here all that way and you could've gone on your own? That's not cool."

The shopping cart creaked smugly.

Sabrina shook her head and sighed. "You are impossible."

Back in the car, after the groceries had been paid for and loaded into the jalopy, Uncle Jake asked, "So how was the shopping trip?"

"Don't ask." Sabrina muttered.

"I had fun." Daphne said. "We bought a lot of food that looks REALLY yumlicious and-"

"Yumlicious?" Granny interrupted Daphne.

"It's my new word." Daphne grinned.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sabrina asked.

"I learned something today." Puck announced.

"Really? What?" Uncle Jake asked.

"That toilet paper is supposed to be called bath tissue to avoid offending impressionable audiences."

"Apparently he learned some new vocabulary waords, too." Sabrina muttered.

"What do they mean?" Daphne asked.

"Which ones?"

"Mostly impressionable."

"It means someone who's easily affected by something.

"Technically, most of this car would be considered by experts to be impressionable?" Puck asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I guess it would." Sabrina replied.

"How did this come about?" Uncle Jake asked.

"We were supposed to get the paper goods and SOMEONE couldn't find the toilet paper." Sabrina shot Puck a pointed look.

"Look, it's not MY fault they didn't call it the same thing!" Puck shot back.

"MOST people would've figured it out!" Sabrina accused.

"I told you I'm low on sleep!"

"But you didn't say why!"

"Do you two have to turn EVERYTHING into an argument?" Red asked.

"Not EVERYTHING,no." Sabrina answered.

"Name ONE time." Daphne challenged.

"Ummm..." Sabrina thought.

"There was that time when we... no, that ended up as a fight, too." Puck wrinkled his forhead.

"I know!" Sabrina exclaimed. "That time when we were handcuffed together and then we had that talk at night and yeah..." Sabrina trailed off when she realized everyone but Uncle Jake was looking at her curiously.

"I don't remember that." Daphne said thoughtfully.

"You were asleep, Marshmallow." Puck answered.

"Oh." She replied. "Why DO they call it bath tisue?"

"I dunno." Red shrugged.

"Maybe it's because its almost like tissue paper..." Granny said thoughtfully.

"Eeew." Daphne wrinkled her nose.

"We're home!" Uncle Jake interrupted.

They climbed out of the car and began unloading groceries. Once they were done, Sabrina went back to the book she had been reading earlier. Puck followed her. Sabrina ignored his many ploys to get her attention until he stole her book. That was the last straw.

"Puck. Gimme the book." Sabrina reached up towards the fairy who was flutering near the ceiling. "Now."

"No. I'm bored."

"So?"

"Entertain me."

"Tell me why you stayed up so late last night and maybe I will."

"Never."

Sabrina climbed onto the arm of the couch, and jumped for Puck's outstretched arm. She missed, and ended up falling towards the ground. Puck caught her.

"Just tell me, does it have something to do with the fact that all our toilet paper dissapeared overnight?"

"Maybe."

"What did you do with it, and will I hurt you when I find out?"

"Not telling, and no."

"Tell."

"We've been over this already. No."

"Puck, I'm not gonna give up until I know."

Puck sighed. "Fine. You know that girl at school?"

"Which one?"

"The one who insulted you."

"Oh." Sabrina said, attempting to keep from clenching her fists. "That one."

"Yeah, her."

"So what did you do?"

"I kinda toilet papered her house and then wrapped her in the extra last night."

"Wow." Sabrina stopped grabbing for the book for a minute, blinking at Puck. "Why?"

Puck Shrugged. "I dunno, she just made me mad."

"Join the club." Sabrina said wryly.

"Yeah." Puck replied. "We actually should start a club for that."

"For what?"

"People who mutually hate other people."

"Needs a cooler name." Sabrina said.

"Like what?"

"I dunno."

"How about the Bathroom Tissuers?"

Sabrina blinked, then shrugged, deciding to go with the flow for once. "Works for me."

Puck grinned. "I call being president!"

"Then I'm dictator for life." Sabrina said. "And I command you to give me my book back."

"No way." Puck put the book behind his back.

"Gimme!" Sabrina reached out for the book, still standing on the arm of the couch, lost her balance, and fell on Puck. There was a small tussel, which ended with Sabrina triumphantly clutching the book and sitting on Puck's lap on the floor.

Daphne picked that moment to walk in. She took one look around and backed out. "Sorry for interrupting!"

"Daphne!" Sabrna called, getting up quickly. "it's not what it looks like!"

"Suure it's not." Daphne called back.

"She's going on the Bathroom Tissuers' list." Sabrina muttered.

"Definitely." Puck nodded.

"Hey." Sabrina said thoughtfully. "We just agreed on something."

"Actually, we had almost a whole conversation that wasn't a fight." Puck realized.

"I'm not qulte sure I agree with that, but it was closer than usual." Sabrina grinned.

"Maybe we'll get there eventually." Puck laughed, and stole Sabrina's book again. The rest of the day was a contest between the two, Sabrina trying to get the book and Pcuk playing keep-away.


	20. alone

Sabrina POV

How could you possibly feel alone in New York, for crying out loud? One of the busiest citise in the sorld, and I still feel lonely. I think there's something wrong with me. Ok, screw that, I KNOW there's something wrong with me. I'm sitting at the dinner table with mu parents and Daphne, but I still feel alone. I guess it kind of helps that we're not really having a conversation.

I mean, Dad's just fuming at me because I snuck off to the Golden Egg again, because it's completely MY fault that I haven't settled back into a live I haven't known for two years after a measly little month, right? Well, not a measly month. a loooooong month.

Daphne's TRYING, really she is. But it's not working. She has a million friends as usual and she has fun with them, but she's more distant than usual. She hasn't come up with a new word in months. I'ts like her muse is gone.

And mom's overcompensating for our dysfunctionalness. She'll talk to us, Dad'll bark out an angry reply, Daphne'll answer as cheerfully as possible, looking at me to see if I actually care for once, and me? I'll mumble a one word repl, if I bother to answer at all.

Most of the time, I don't really even register that they're there. I just sort of drift through life, really. I go to school, do my work, wash the dishes occasionally, take care of my appearance halfheartedly, and sneak off to go see everafters as often as possible. See, that's the only time I actually feel like I'm really alive, and that there are other people. I miss it.

It's funny, how when I get something, I don't want it anymore. Like makeup help. I get it, and I don't care how I look. And my parents. Frankly, I wish I'd never woken them up. And to get away from everafters and constant danger and Puck. The bane of my existence when I was back home, now I figured out that he was really the closest thing I've had to a friend in a long time. Plus, I actually function better when I'm running from something. It's weird.

I really think there's something wrong with me. I don't like being safe, I miss the most annoying person I've ever met, I feel alone in the most crowded places... I need to fix this. I don't really care what Dad does. I'm calling home. I need to know they're safe, at least.

So I'm calling.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

What if they've been kidnapped? What if they're dead? What if-

"Hello?"

A boy's voice. Has Granny taken in MORE orphans since we left? I don't recognize the voice.

"Umm... Hi? Is Granny Relda there?" That was dumb. I mean, if he doesn't knw me, he's not gonna know my nickname for Granny.

"Sabrina?" The voice asked incredulously. It sounded a lot mor familiar now.

"Puck?" I asked.

"Yeah."

With that on word, I smiled for the first time in a month. "How've you been?"

"Bored."

"Gee, I wonder why?"

"You haven't changed much."

"Actually..." I trailed off.

"So you have? How?"

"I think there's something wrong with me."

"I knew that already."

I didn't say anything.

"Wait, for real?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"What?"

"Well, I got what I'd wanted for ages, but now I don't want it."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm bored, I'm spacey, I spend no time with the parents I've missed for ages, I always feel like I'm alone except when I go to the Golden Egg..."

"Yeah, Mustardseed told me about that."

"Dad was NOT happy."

"Anything else?"

"I found out that I actually don't mind being a fairytale detective, and I miss running for my life."

"Ok, that one sounds like an actual problem."

"The rest don't?"

"No. they sound like you just figured out what you really want."

"It's kind of sad that I only realize hom much I need things when I lose them."

"Happens to a lot of people."

"Uh-oh, my dad's coming."

"See ya, then."

"Yeah. Oh and, Puck?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Making me feel like I'm not alone."

"Any time, Grimm."

I hung up still smiling. I might live through this after all.

* * *

**an~ wow, 2 updates in 1 day! i love snow days, don't you? lol. press the button and write something. i no im starting to be really annoying about this, but please, i want feedback.**


	21. animals

Baba Yaga POV

I've always loved animals. They've been the only thing I could satnd for as long as I can rember. I eat people because I can't stand to eat the animals, the only friends I've ever had. But I haven't eaten people for the longest time. I eat vegetables now. But I don't eat animals. Ever.

When I was younger, I was an outcast. Just yet another little Russian orphan girl. I lived in the woods because that was where I was safe, where no one would torment me, no one would yell at me to get off the street, no one would hurt me. I suppose it was only natural that I would become a witch. I followed the animals to a hut for food once, and there I met the witch. She took me in, trained me, fed me, and had me do her chores. She was the only human I ever cared for.

And then she was killed. Killed by the same spawn that threw me out on the street as a child. That was when I decided that humans were no good. I spent all my time with animals after that. And eventualy, I found that anything that wasn't even part animal was despicable to me. So when I found a dying chicken, I enchanted it to become part of my house. And after that my house could move wherever it pleased. The same thing took place for Bright Sun, Red Dawn, and Black Night. I found a dying animal, and Combined it with a passing human, usually some hero who desired to destroy the evil witch.

When I came over here, I helped Wilhelm because He was one of the first humans who understood me for who I was, instead of what I looked like. But he died, and I only kept up relations with the family for his sake. Until Relda sent her granddaughers to visit. The young one was so bright and chipper, she made the place happy just by being there. The other one, the blonde, reminded me of myself at that age. Surly, brave, and utterly determined to protect those I cared about. The two were what my grandchildren would have been if I had gotten married and had children, they would have had children like these two.

They visited again, and I felt for them again. Slowly, irrevocably, I was beginning to care for humans again. But animals would always be first.

* * *

**an~ that was shorter than the rest. how well did i do baba yaga? tell me please!**


	22. payback

**Random Pixie POV **

Sabrina DID deserve this. She had asked for it. We really ought to ask Puck first, after all, he is our leader, but, we knew what he would say. After all, we've been with him since he was old enough to play a pipe. And, even though he might have changed slightly, he's still the same old Puck we'd played pranks with for ages. So we're going to get her back. We will do the easiest thing, just swarm her and start biting. For she hurt him. And we will hurt her back for that. It's payback time.

She was in the kitchen, eating a sandwich, when we found her. We followed the plan exactly, came up out of nowhere, surrounded her, and began carrying her outside.

"PUCK!" She screamed as we lifted her up.

Silly girl, didn't she realize that we were doing this for him? He wouldn't come. So we carried her to the woods, set her down, and began biting before she had a chance to run.

But Puck showed up, took one look at Sabrina, and said "STOP!"

Sabrina looked up, tears streaming down her face. "Why?"

"It wasn't MY idea." He gave us an angry look. Why? We were only trying to help.

"What are you DOING?" He asked us.

"Helping." The leader of our group said, and then, like we usually do, all of us began to explain at the same time.

After we were done, Puck said quietly, "Don't EVER do that again. ASK me before you do anything. If I want you to do something like this, I'll tell you." He walked over to Sabrina.

Was it possible? Could he really change that much in just the three years since he had met her? Did he really care about her so much that he didn't want her to hurt? Did the trickster king for once not want his payback?

Puck was comforting Sabrina, who was attempting not to cry in his arms. "I'm such a BABY." She muttered.

"Grimm, you've just been attacked by over a thousand pixies. you have about a million cuts, and pixies have venom, did you know?" Oops. we'd forgotten about that.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She sniffled.

"It makes their bites MUCH more painful."

"But I'm CRYING."

"Most people would've passed out from pain, with as many bites as you've got."

"Really?" She asked. Not really everyone, but many noneverafters. Why was he comforting her like this? She hurt him inside, and all she has are a few cuts! We should have done much worse to her! But... If he truly lvoes her, as he seems to, he wouldn't want her to be upset. Perhaps we misjudged the depth of his feelings for her. So we left him to comfort her, with a lesson learned. Payback should be resticted for when permission is given by the wounded one.


	23. sick

Everafters do not get sick. Everyone knows that. Especialy ones who don't technically exist in the real world. But that was the only logical explanation for what was happening to Mirror. His head hurt, he felt achy all over, his nose was running, and he kept coughing. The girls had gotten it earlier, and so had Relda, but that didn't explain why Mirror was.

He sat around in his favorite room in the Hall of wonders - a room furnished with a fireplace, a small bed, and a big easy chair with a side table. This was his living quarters, where he spent all his time when no one else was around - for most of the morning, until there was a knock at the door.

"Dum id!" He called.

Relda opened the door and looked around. "Mirror?" She asked.

"Hm?" he asked.

"I was going to ask you for the carpet, but you don't look so well."

"doh, doh, I'll ged id." Mirror started to get up, but began coughing and had to sit back down.

"No, you won't. I'll get it myself. And I'm sending one of the girls in later to give you some soup." Relda pulled a blanket over Mirror.

"Bud i dod need tuh eat." Mirror protested.

"Well, maybe you dont need to, but chicken soup never hurt anybody." Relda said firmly.

"Bu-"

"That's final, Mirror." Relda left the room, and Mirror sighed. There really was no reasoning with a Grimm who'd made up their mind.

Some time later, Sabrina walked into the room carrying a tray heavily laden with soup and sandwiches. She placed them on the end table and grinned at Mirror. He smiled back.

"Hey stahfish." He said.

"Hey yourself. You sound awfully stuffed. Want a tissue?" Sabrina held up a box.

"Please." He grabbed a tissue. "I wud've tot id'd be Daph, not you, dough."

Sabrina grinned. "It was that or help Puck clean out the attic."

"Understadable." Mirror grabbed the spoon and began eating soup.

"Nice room, by the way." Sabrina nodded appreciatively. "I especially like the chair."

Mirror grinned. "Dat's why id's here. Your gradmudder thought I'd like id."

Sabrina smiled back. "She's got good taste. I didn't think everafters got sick, though. Why are you?"

"I did'd eider." Mirror sighed.

Most of the rest of the afternoon was spent in relative enjoyment for Mirror. It was unusual that he had company, and Sabrina was a good conversationalist. She had come a long way from the suspicious eleven year old wearing a coander as a helmet Mirror had first seen. As he fell asleep and Sabrina closed the door quietly, Mirror's last thought was this: I should get sick more often.

* * *

**an~ i really have no clue why he was sick. who else's pov should i do? im trying to do one for most of the characters in the books, and I could use suggestions.**


	24. smirk

**an~ thank u soooo much for the reviews! so ive gotten suggestions for relda, canis, mustardeseed, the master, bess, the three little pigs, and charming. if you've got any other suggestions i'd love to hear them! so without further ado, here's charming with smirk!**

**

* * *

**

Smirks are preferrable to smiles in that they don't show off how one actually feels. If one smiles, quite often one is wounded by the reciever of said smile. At least, that has been Prince William Charming's philosophy for the past several hundred years.

It all started with Snow. She was the first one to fall in love with him, and he fell in love with her as well. But she left him, and he grew harder. Oh, he covered it up with all that stuff about how amazing he was and how he had rescued so and so from something or other, but in reality, He was not the same since Snow. He had never smirked before he met her.

But she had probably been smart, seeing what he had become over the years. Cold, cruel, and sarcastic, with a very few real smiles for anyone, just those smirks. But he was making an effort to change. For Snow.

Of course, it wasn't going very well. The Grimms made it very difficult to be polite and civil. As did certain other community members whose names would not be mentioned. Cough, Heart and Nottingham, cough. But he was improving. And day by day, the smirk appeared less often. And Snow was talking with him again. Perhaps, eventually, the smirk would leave for good, and he would have his happy ending.


	25. photographs

**an~ haha im a quarter of the way there! yay! and this is Granny Relda's POV.**

**

* * *

**

My walls are covered with photographs. When you get down to it, my house is exotic food, books, and photos. Not including the people in it, or the many mementos of my trip around the world. The girls are out with Jacob right now, and Puck is in his romm, doing who knows what, so I am looking at the photos, for lack of better things to do. Oh, I could read, or bake something new, but I'm in a rather melancholy mood today, so I will remember older days.

This is the Elvis wall. I've taken many photos of him, form when he was a puppy until now, as a dog of monstrous size. Here's one of him right after I adopted him, at only a few months old! He was a cute little thing, so tiny. And this is him with Mr. Canis- well, Mr. Clay, I suppose. That was one of the few times my old friend actually looked happy. And this one is much more recent, it's of Daphne playing with him. There are quite a few of those, actually. Ah, but this one, this one is much more rare. Sabrina is in this one, and she's smiling as well. Playing with Elvis and smiling with no trace of bitterness. Oh, here's the santa suit I made him last year. He looks so upset there, almost embarrassed. Ah well, it can't be helped.

And this wall is for Mr. Canis. I suppose I really ought to call him Mr. Clay, or Tobias, but I just can't seem to bring myself to do so. He barely ever looks happy, but I occasionally caught him at a good moment, where his eyes shone their natural color, instad of that bright blue of the Wolf.

This is Daphne's wall. Ah, my youngest leibling, but she still acts so much older than she is. Here she's compiling a dictionary of words she's made up and ones she's learned. This is her on the swings Jake put up outside. And this one, this is my favorite. She's standing in the hall of wonders, playing dress up with some of the enchanted dresses Mirror has.

Here, this is Puck's wall. The times I actually got him clean, those all have photographs. This picture is of the time he went to the fair and dragged the girls on the scariest ride in the amusement park with him. He had such a good time, but both the girls almost got sick. If I remember right, Sabrina threatened to get sick on Puck if he made her go on that ride one more time.

Ah, Sabrina. The hardest of my lieblings, she is always so serious, I could rarely catch her smiling. But when I did, it was a beautiful smile , so much like her mother's. Here, she's looking at something Daphne did, adn she was so proud of her little sister! Not that she would let anyone know it, of course. And in this one, she's actually grinning at Puck. It WAS because she had just successfully pranked him, of course, but if tehy had had a chance to grow up here like they should have, this would be normal, just like it was normal for my boys. Here, she was smiling because she was genuinely happy that Puck came back from New York. Those two.

This is the only picture I kept of Jake when he left. I know I should have gotten rid of it, but I couldn't bear to do that, and lose the only piece of my family I had left. He and Henry had just caught the Wishing Fish for the first time, and they were so proud! Ah, those were the days.

Here's Veronica's wall. It's almost as empty as Jacob's. I got one picture of her holding on to her stomach, smiling at me, right after she told me she was pregnant. This is on Henry's wedding day, she was such a beautiful bride! And here, right after she solved her first case.

This is Henry's wall. I have quite a few pictures of him. Pictures of him as a boy, when he had just gotten an award, or caused some trouble, or done something to be proud of, or on his birthdays, of when we were just having a good time and I wanted to remember it. And when he was older, here's him on the day of his wedding, and with Goldilocks, and many, many other times.

This wall is of me, actually. There aren't many pictures because usually I was the one behind the camera. Most of them are of my trip with Basil. But a few of them are of me back home. I'm not particularly fond of this wall.

Basil. that's whose wall this is. Oh, Basil. The love of my life. There are too many pictures here to mention, and there are more spread across the house. But they are of many happy times all over the world, most of them in Germany of here. I miss him so much still.

But the grils and Jacob are back, so I suppose I should stop before I start tearing up.


	26. rain

**an~ and now im even with timmyskittleswing again unless she writes more. master POV this time. really just drabble, actually.**

**

* * *

**

Have you ever hear the saing it always rains in the unloved? I got that from Peanuts. It's very true. After all, that's what set me off. Being unloved, I mean, not the rain. Although there were a few times when I felt like I was being stalked by a personal rain cloud. So I decided that I would be loved by all the everafters, and I would do this by giving them freedom to move about as themselves, to be in charge as we were so obviously meant to be. So I brought the Scarlet Hand back out of the darkness it had lived in since Wilhelm trapped so many of us in that tiny, tiny town. And I developed the master plan.

Step 1: recruit more members, lots more.

Step 2: kidnap some Grimms to use as bait.

Step 3: kill all the Grimms and set the members trapped there free.

Step 4: take over the world, one contry at a time.

Flawless, or so I thought. But certain people were rather uncooperative, and I have had some setbacks. But I will be triumphant. After all, they don't call me master for nothing.


	27. cow

**an~ beating her! sorry, i have a slightr obsession with being first. arent you lucky you get so many updates in one night? and i could use more character ideas cause im using almost all of them tonight. Hamstead POV. more drabbley stuff. gimme a break, its almost midnight.**

**

* * *

**

Who would have ever thought I would fall in love with a cow?

Not that Bess isn't amazing or anything, and I love that girl with everything I have, but I AM a pig. Granted, I'm a pig that can transform into a human at will, but I'm still a pig.

Who'd think she'd fall in love with me? I mean, what's so special about me? I'm not handsome, I'm not skinny, I'm not even the same species as her, I've spent the last several hundred years traped in a town that isn't even a hundred miles square, and I'm...well, a pig. In more ways than one. I have got to be the luckiest man alive.

The best thing, though, is that she WANTS to go back to Ferryport Landing. I know I shouldn't, I got out and I should stay that way, but I miss my brothers, and I miss the Grimms. Heck, I even miss Canis! And Bess wants to meet my family. So, after we finish with our honeymoon, we'll go back hom, me and my cow.


	28. remember

**an~ Titania might be kinda ooc cause i don't see too much of her sooo... reviews are always appreciated.**

**

* * *

**

I will always remember so much abut Oberon.

The way he laughed, the look in his eyes when he got a new idea, the way his forehead crinkled up when he was upset, his smile...

Everything about him is forever etched on my brain and on my heart.

So I will not forgive Moth his death, nor anyone else slander against him.

I feel incredibly sorry that we parted on bad terms. I wish I had the chance to tell him thost things I never got to say, but it is not likely that I will get the chance now, because the Grimm girl is gone, and with her my eldest son.

Mustardseed is a better king than Puck would have been, for he was meant for adventures while Mustardseed was meant for ruling and making big decisions.

Because I cannot tell Oberon what I want to say, I have taken to writing it down. I will burn the book once it is full, as we burned his body, for I will remember them anyway.

I will always remember.


	29. temper

**an~ running out of charries to use... just mustardseed, boarman and swineheart left... more people please hint hint review. today's my moms birthday! i forget how old she is. 43, i think... more drabble with no real plot cause im too lazy to come up with a hundred one shots with riveting plots.**

**TimmySkittlesSwing71: i wanna see that picture. thanks for ur reviews!**

**SnowPrincess212: do u no how happy u made me? thank u! and do u have an account?**

**

* * *

**

My temper has always been my biggest problem. Even in the time I can barely remember, before the incident with Red and the Wolf, I had a very bad problem with my temper. I would try to control it, but I always ended up shouting at someone anyway.

Becoming the Wolf helped with that somewhat, actually. I needed to learn to keep my temper after that. I couldn't risk losing it at the Grimm's house. Basil mistrusted me enough already that I would be offered no second chances. Now, with the Wolf gone for good, nothing much even irritates me a lot.

Exept Charming. We avoid each other for the most part. Although I must admit that he is getting better. I believe Snow is responsible for this positive change in his behavior. He has a reason to control his temper now.

I suppose Relda was that for me. Many people thought we were... more than friends, but we never were. She has been my best friend, the one person in the world who never lost faith in me, and I repaid her by keeping her company and protecting her. I believe I got the better side of the bargain.

But now taht I have cured my biggest problem, what do I do? I have left the Grimms because without the Wolf's strength, removing one of Ferryport Landing's most wanted is the best way to protect them. I can stay here, but I feel somewhat empty. I must find something to fill in the gaps left by the Wolf.


	30. what

**an~ another update. i just had this on my mind since yesterday, and i made me laugh. hopefully itll make you laugh too. btw, i mean no offense to anyone anywhere in this chappie.**

**Dramaqueenruling: heres ur puckabrinaishness, i wanted to do something new. and im not sure i understand ur review.**

**dog9girl: yay! everybody read her story and vote for it if the poll thing is fixed.**

**TimmySkittlesSwing: poor u. that sucks.**

**

* * *

**

Sabrina was in a bad mood. Not that this was particularly new or anything, but she was in a really bad mood today, and she had been doing so much better too. It was driving everyone nuts, because she kept storming around glaring at people.

Granny Relda finally got fed up, and told Sabrina to either cheer up or go outside. Sabrina went outside.

Unfortuonately, Puck, Daphne and Red had recently gone outside to escape Sabrina's death glares. Red gave off a groan as Sabrina stepped onto the porch. Daphne slapped her arm and muttered a shush. Puck grinned. Red and Daphne gave him quizzical looks.

"I've got an idea." Puck muttered under his breath.

Daphne shrugged and watched as he stood up, and walked towards Sabrina.

"Yo." he said.

Sabrina blinked at him. "What?"

"Yo." Puck repeated.

"Did you just say yo?"

"Fo sho." Puck was somehow managing to keep a straight face throuought this.

"Oh right, cause your so hood!" Sabrina put on a fake accent.

"Oh no you di-int!" Puck called.

By this time, Daphne and Red were on the ground, laughing as silently as possible, tears streaming down their faces.

Sabrina raised her pointer finger, opened her mouth to day something, her face mock-serious, but then she dissolved into laughter. Puck smiled.

"You do that waaay to well." Sabrina told Puck, grinning.

"Excuse me?" Puck was still in token black mode.

"You heard me."

"Don't make me snap my fingers in a Z for-mat-tion" on Z Formation, Puck snapped his fingers in said formation.

Sabinra, who had jyust been regaining her composure, began giggling uncontrollably again.

Uncle Jake picked that moment to walk out of the house. "What?" he asked.

"I'm so gangsta!" Puck called over his shoulder.

Uncle Jake snorted. "Yeah, that'll happen when you and Sabrina start dating." He walked back in the house, ignoring both teens' blushes. "I'm going to go ask mom for some forgetful dust, before I'm scarred for life."


	31. forever

**an~ mustardseedness! yay! hahaha, if he was real, i'd toatally steal him and take him home and make him mine in a nonperverted way. i like mustardseed, can you tell? more drabbley stuff.**

Living forever without having to grow up had its perks. One got to meet many, many more people that way. It also made for closer friendships, more experience, and a lot more fun. I have centuries to make faerie the place it should be. I may look like I'm thirteen, but I have the maturity level of someone much older. You don't have to worry about missing something special for a certain year, just don't age and go back to do it again next year.

Of course, there was the downside too. I know that Puck will eventually lose the love of his life because she's a human. It isn't likely my mother will get to see my father again for hundreds of years. Life imprisonment can be a very difficult thing when your life spans several millenia. Moth can attest to that. She will be stuck in a jail cell for the rest of her life, because my mother, though she will never forgive her, could not bear to kill someone she had raised from infancy. And I will have the responsibility of being king of Faerie for the next century or so, until we can set up a democracy that works for our lifetimes. Four years is much too short for an everafter to get something done in. After all, what's the hurry when you have forever?

I think, given the choice, I would rather not live forever. I have seen much suffering, many of it by my family. If there was a way, I would destroy everafters' ability to live forever completely. We would all just start at whatever age we were, and move on from there. It would be much simpler. I would rather do without forever.

* * *


	32. dream

**an~ i'm determined to be the first one to finish this. i might not be updating cyberspace for a while though cause im stumped for ideas. id welcome suggestions. and just pretend for this one that ferryport landing has a bunch of noneverafter residents who have children and know about everafters please. also pretend that its almost mlk day instead of so far after it.**

**

* * *

**

Sabrina sat in her history clasroom, trying to pretend that she wasn't bored out of her skull and waiting for the bell to ring so she could just GO HOME.

"Now for homework tonight, I want you all to write your own version of Martin Luther King's I have a dream speech. Yes, Sabrina?"

"Can it be completely our own, or do we have to just put our dreams into his speech?" she asked.

"You can format it any way you desire. I just want it to be SERIOUS, gentlemen in the back." The teacher replied.

Puck and several of his buddies looked up from whatever they were messing around with in the back corner. One of them at least had the decency to look embarrased, Sabrina noted. Just then the bell rang, and Sabrina grabbed her stuff, waited impatiently for Puck to stop talking to other people for a minute or two, got fed up, sighed, grabbed his wrist, and dragged him into the hallway.

The teacher, who had been watching this scene curiously, shook her head in amusement. Never had she seen a stranger pair. They weren't really friendly in class, but they had all the same classes, and they walked to classes together, as well as sitting together in lunch, along with two fifth grade girls whose names she didn't know. They appeared to be friends, but they were complete opposites. The teacher put them out of her mind, and began grading papers.

* * *

Back at the Grimm household, Sabrina was scribbling avidly on a sheet of notebook paper, ignoring everyone else in the room. Until Puck sat on her.

"Puck!" She complained.

"You did kind of deserve that." Daphne said.

"What did I do?" Sabrina asked, clueless.

"You've been ignoring everyone since you got home, and you were really spacey the entire way back." Red said.

"So? I'm doing my homework!"

"What's this assgnment that you're so interested in, _liebling?_" Granny Relda asked.

"we're supposed to write our own I have a dream speeches for social studes, and we can do whatever we want, as long as we get the message across and it's a serious dream." Sabrina grinned.

"You've really changed a lot, you know?" Uncle Jake said thoughtfully.

"I have?" Sabrina blinked.

"Four years ago, you would have just complained that you had homework. Now you're happy that you get to express what you want." Relda said as she walked into the kitchen. "Daphne, Red, come help me set the table."

Daphne and Red followed Granny to the kitchen.

"You've matured a lot, 'Brina." Uncle Jake got up, too. "Keep up the good work."

"We have to present them, you know." Puck said.

"I must've missed that part." Sabrina pouted. "I hate talking in front of the class."

"You write mine, and I'll make sure you don't have to read yours." Puck offered.

"I can't DO that Puck." Sabrina shook her head.

"Why not?" He complained.

"For one thing, that's cheating. For another, even if I was going to do your work for you, I don't know what YOUR dreams are, and I can't make them up. Plus, I don't hate presenting that much."

Puck sighed. "I can't write though."

"Speeches aren't supposed to be like a report. They're you telling a group of people how you feel."

"GROUP presents a problem there."

"Just do it like you're talking to one person. That's what I do."

"How does that help?"

"I dunno, it just does."

"Suuure it does."

"Look, if I was talking to a group of people, I would say something like, I have a dream to defeat teh scarlet hand. Versus if I was talking to just one person, say, you, I'd say, someday I want to defeat the scarlet hand. I hate them so much, and they don't deserve to live on the same planet as the rest of us. See the diference?"

"Kind of."

"It's a lot easier to say something personal if you pretend you're talking to one person instead of a whole lot."

"Personal and me don't really mix."

"Try. You can do this."

"Ok, I'll try." Puck said.

* * *

After dinner, Sabrina went back to writing her speech. Puck joined her, much less enthusiastically. The rest of the household had decided to socialize in the kitchen, as the living room was strewn with crumpled papers and eraser shavings.

Sabrina went to bed around nine, her assignment finished to perfection and typed up. Puck stayed up much later, and after everyone else was in bed, he began scribbling furiously, and he had a slight smil on his face.

* * *

The next day at school passed slowly. Last peroid arrived at last, and The teacher began picking students at random to read their speeches. Sabrina tuned tehm out for the most part. then it was her turn.

Sabrina waliked up to the front of the room, cringing inwardly at the thought of sharing her private thoughts with a whole classful of people whe didn't even know. THen she remembered her won advice, and looked at Puck, who was the first friend she saw.

"I have a dream. Actually, I've got several dreams. The most important and pressing one of these dreams is to defeat the Scarlet Hand. You probably know why. After all, they've kidnapped my parents, tried to kill me several times, tricked me, planned to destroy or enslave all noneveafters in the world, and generally made a nusaince of themselves. Another one of my dreams is to change the future. I saw it when I was eleven. There were only a few things worth keeping the same. That dream looks like it might happen. The Wolf isn't anymore, that's a ood start, and my parents are awake. Actually, my hardest dream is to be a good role model for my little sister. I have to make sure that since she insists on looking up to me, the me she looks up to is worth it. I have one dream that's a lot more widespread. It's that someday, everafters will be accepted in the world again, and they'll stop having to hide who they are. My last dream is to protect my family and my best friend, because I don't know what I'd do without them."

Sabrina sat down with a sigh. That hadn't been as bad as she'd thought.

"Puck?" the teacher asked. "Will you go next?"

Puck shrugged, got up, and went to the front of the foom. "Yeah, so I did what you told me to do, Grimm. I wrote this speech to you. I have a dream. The thing is, I don't exactly have any dreams. Not ones I think about, anyway. They might be there, in the back of my brain, along with all those mature things that seem to find their way out when I'm around you. I had a dream not to grow up, once. Look at me now. Fifteen and counting. I had a dream to be king of Faerie, but then I changed my mind. I had a dream to get Moth off my back. Mission accomplished. I guess this should actually be my I HAD a dream speech. But when I think about it, I do have a dream or two. I have a dream to make your family... well, mostly you I guess, happy, to make all your dreams come true. I have a dream to get that stupid song the Marshmallow was singing out of my head. I have a dream to live happily ever after. Who'd have thought I'd ever say that! I also have a dream to live down this speech and pretend it never happened, because I'm utterly mortified that I just read this thing aloud to the whole class."

Puck sat back down, his face red. Sabrina looked at him and grinned as the next student went up to present. Puck blinked as a note landed on his desk.

_that was really cool. i told you you could write!_

Puck scribbled back:

_that was utterly mortifying. your was neat too._

Sabrina's reply was:

_thanks! :) i really liked your speech though. what song?_

Puck grinned.

_that one from the disney movie. more dreams. glad you liked it. it was true, by the way._

Sabrina wrote back:

_thats what we call irony. im glad. ur my best friend, u no that?_

Puck blinked. that was unepected.

_your mine too. and we'll make all those dreams come true._

Sabrina's reply was as follows:

_course we will. after all, were grimms, and thats what we do. _


	33. forget

**an~ hahaha im random right now! i got an Uncle Jake suggestion so here it is!**

**

* * *

**

I've been through a lot in the past 15 years, but I've never had anything like this happen. I mean, My own mother made everyone forget I even exist! It's horrible. I'll hide it of course, pick up where I left off, pretend it didn't happen. I can do that.

I'm going to buy them doughnuts. I haven't had those doughnuts since before I left. The baker makes the BEST doughnuts in the world. Pure heaven, with a bunch of sugar and butter.

I know I really shouldn't let it bother me. It was her only choice. She couldn't let the town know there was a way to get out without killing us. Of course, killing us isn't exactly a bad option for some people, but we have enough friends in town to make it very hard for them to do that. And if she didn't make them forget, they wold never have left her alone. Canis'd have had to take drastic measures. and we don't want that.

Here I am, at the doughnut shop, and ther Baker's giving me this look, like, who are you? But I came down here every day for 20 years and bought a dozen doughnuts. I grew up with these people, and they've all forgotten about me. All of them.

I have a chance to make a new impression on them than the troublemaking boy I was now, I guess. But I'm still a troublemaking boy. Well, troublemaking man now, I guess.

The girl in front of me, she's Briar Rose. And now that I look at her, she's a lot more beautiful than I remember. I had an eternal crush on Snow Whit when I was younger. Now that I'm back though, I don't. And I think Briar just replaced her. I wonder if she forgot...


	34. white flag

**an~ yeah... i really dont like nottingham but whatevs. feel bad for the bad guyish, i guess. i think spider was that, too. nottingham pov.**

**

* * *

**

I have only given in one time in my life. I never gave up on capturing Robin Hood, no matter what that book will make you think. I was only set back temporarily. But, there was a time, once when I gave up.

Flashback:

I was riding on my horse, a fine white stallion, when a red carraige covered in pink hearts drove in front of me.

"Move!" I cried.

An extremely ugly woman poked her head out of the side of the carraige. "NO! You can wait!"

"For how long?" I asked. "You're not moving!"

"I've noticed that, thank you." The woman said.

"Well?" I said after a pause.

"Well what?" She asked.

"Are you going to move?" I asked exasperatedly.

"No."

"Why not?" I asked.

"I quite like it here, thank you." She replied.

"I would like to go, please!"

"I'm not going to move."

"Some of us have places to go, you know!"

"Can't you be patient?"

"NO! You've been blocking the road for 15 minutes!"

"I'll stay here for much longer than that!" She said.

"Why?"

"Because you're being rude."

"So, if I apologize, will you move?"

"I'm not speaking to you." She turned up her nose.

I sighed, pulled out my handkerchief, grabbed a stick off a nearby tree, and stuck th handkerchief on it. Then I rode up and held it towards her.

"What is that?" She asked me.

"It's a white flag." I replied. "It means I give up. you win."

She smiled. "Very well, you can go."

That was the only time I gave in. It was worth it. It started a partnership of neccessity, and let me go on to my meeting without being late. But I will never make or use a white flag again.


	35. purple

**an~ ever heard the term purpling? in case you haven't, guys are blue, girls are pink/red and when they mix you get purple! see? yeah, i've never done daphne's 1st POV or present tense befor, so this is new for me.**

**

* * *

**

Sabrina and Puck are figting again. Big surprise. It's getting on my nerves. I mean, it's bad enough when they fight on their own time, but they're entirely monopolizing the conversation! Monopolizing is a cool word. I learned it the other day at school. I like to cave conversation at dinner. Mom does too, and she's getting annoyed. That's not good. Hey wait, they're taking a break! Better jump in before they start again.

"I learned something new in school today." I say.

"That's nice, Daphne." Mom says. "What is it?"

"Well, there was this couple in the hall and they were kissing and one of the teachers yelled 'no pupling' at them so I asked him what it meant, and he told me that girls are pink and boys are blue and when they mix they make purple, so when they so couple stuff it's called purpling."

"Wow." Sabrina blinks at me. I deverted her. Cool. "Who was this couple?"

"Why do you care, Grimm?" Puck asks.

"Because, unlike SOME people, I have friends. It might have been one of them." Sabrina says. Oh no, not MORE fighting.

"It was Bella and Wendell." I jump in before the fight starts again.

Sabrina blinks again. "Since when are they going out?"

"I think since Bella confessed that she's not really evil." I reply.

"When was that?" Sabrina asks.

"That day you were sick." I answer.

"That explains it." Sabrina has a look of knowledge now.

I think the path of danger has been safely avoided for now. Yup. Conversation at the table resumes, with Puck and Sabrina bickering quietly every now and then, but not full out fighting anymore. My powers of deversion really are mucho awesome-o.

But I'm not perfect either, and I want to have a little fun. So I think I'm going to tease Sabrina and Puck. I know I sholdn't have read hi journal, but it was too good to resist! It's like a chocolate bar for a starving person! So I know aaaaallll his secrets. It's fun.

"I know some other purplers!" I sing-songed.

Sabrina and Puck both blushed slightly. Actually, Puck turned bright red. I'm evil, I really am.

"Who?" Red asked. She knows too. What? I tell Red everything. She's my best friend, after all.

"Puck knows too!" I'm having soooo much fun with this.

"Tell me! Tell me!" Red is an absolutely amazing actress!

Pucks face is now beet red. Sabrina's looking a combination of embarresed, curious, and jealous. Does she actually think he could like somebody besides her? Wow. It's so obvious! Should I tell her that I read her diary too? Probably not. I like being alive. But I can play with her brain.

"Guess who else knows?" I ask Red.

"I dunno." Red shrugs.

"Sabrina!" I say.

Now Sabrina's as red as Puck. Awww, they match!

"Who is it?" Red's whining now.

I grin. "It's- drumroll, please."

Red obligingly beats her hands on the coffee table.

"It's them!" I point to Puck and Sabrina.

Now they're both even redder than before, if that's possible. Sabrina stands up. Puck joins her.

"I don't have to stay here and listen to Daphne make up fantasy stories." Puck scoffs, but we both know that he's the one making up the story.

"Soooo not true, Dph." Sabrina says. The two of them stalk out.

"Purple!" I call after them. Sorry. Couldn't resist.


	36. roses

**an~ im going an a retreat this weekend! woot woot! its gonna be better than last year too because i was sick... :P feel bad for the bad guy. heart POV**

**

* * *

**

Roses are red, violets are blue...

I don't know how to finish this poem, do you?

Roses are my favorite flower. Especially red roses. I always loved roses.

So when I specifically asked my card soldiers for RED roses, I wouldn't have been too upset, but the fact that they thought I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between real red roses and painted red roses was an insult to begin with, and insults must be punished, or others may think to insult me also. But the fact that they LIED to me was inexcusable. I had let it go once before, because they were the king's favorite soldiers, but this was too much.

Punishments in Wonderland must be harsh because the people there are so insane and thickheaded that it takes something monumentous to shake them up. And if you cut off a Wonderlander's head, it will grow back. It is very painful to have your head chopped off, though, so it is a very effective punishment.

How was I supposed to know that human heads don't grow back? No one told me you had to be born in Wonderland for that to work. I didn't find out until I moved to this world that they don't grow back. By then, though, I had already ordered several men executed, so it was too late.

The roses started me on the path to the scarlet hand. A painted rose gave me the idea for the symbol, actually. I grabbed it, and then I touched something else with the same hand. The master quite liked the symbol when I suggested it to him, so it worked out quite well. that was when he decided that I could be put in charge of FAIRYport Landing. Quite an honor, actually.

When you think about it, I owe much of who I am to my roses.


	37. hero

**an~ im getting kind of obsessive with beating timmyskittlesswing on this challenge. i need to review her stories too, cause they're awesome! **

**

* * *

**

Heroes...

I used to need one, but now?

Before, I always needed a hero, because I never learned to do anything to help myself.

That was why I left Billy. I wanted to learn who I was, and to figure out how to take care of myself. We would have time later. After all, we were everafters. I never came back because I took too long. He moved on.

Or so I thought.

Rapunzel and Cindy and Briar all said that he never got over me, that he never stopped thinking about me, just like I never stopped thinking about him.

About a hundred years ago, we contacted each other again. It was a disaster. We got into a huge fight, and both of us were angry for days. I tried to apologize, but he was still mad, and when he came to me a few days later, I turned him away. he never stopped trying, though.

I rejected him another time because he wanted me to stand in the back and let him fight my battles. I know he just wants to protect me, but doesn't he realize I don't need a hero anymore?


	38. sunshine

**an~ im back for my weekend out! yay! it was sooo fun, but i got absolutely no sleep and im running on coffee right now. i was suggested puck pov and i wanted something serious for once, so here it is.**

**

* * *

**

Sunshine has been very important to Puck. He learned so much about himself and others in the sun. He doesn't quite understand why, but he sees things more clearly in the sunlight.

When he wasn't even five years old, he discovered that he was filthy. That was the first time he ever left the woods. He flew out into the sunlight and saw the normal people who were all clean and neat. He looked down at himself and realized he was covered in dirt. He also realized that he liked being dirty that day.

Later, about a month after he met Moth, he realized what an idiot she was when they were in a clearing. Before that he had just seen a shadowy girl who liked to dance. In the sun, he saw her face clearly, and it wasn't the kind of face he wanted to spend any time with.

He figured out much about his family's characters in the sunlight too. Over the course of a thousand years, he discovered that his father was selfish, his mother was obsessed with her sons, and that Mustardseed would make ten thimes the king he would.

For quite some time after that, he didn't make any big discoveries. He mad a few small ones, but not much else. He discovered what affect the sunlight had on him. It was almost as if he has some special ability to understand things in the sunlight. he has made a habit now of making sure he always meets people in the sunlight, to prevent misconceptions of character. Sometimes being unable to lie to himself can be a pain.

The next big discoveries he made were in Ferryport Landing. There he learned something about each of the people he met. He learned that Charming was secretly very insecure, that Snow was deeply wounded by her encounters with him, that Jack would stop at nothing to rgain his fame... he learned many things, and he remembered them. Some of them he kept to use for pranks, some for reasons he wasn't entirely sure of. He just felt they might be useful someday.

The biggest thing he learned when he first moved in was that Relda Grimm was one of the nicest people in the history of the world. She would go to the ends of the world to help someone she cares about. He also learned about Canis's struggle inside, how he must keep calm constantly or risk letting out the Wolf.

THe first time he met Sabrina Grimm, he was in the woods on a cloudy evening. That was why he thought she and Daphne were the Old Lady's kidnappers. He realized he was wrong about her when she threw him into the pool, but he didn't figure out HOW wrong until the next day, when they were outside together. That ws when her saw the fear, the uncertainty, the hurt, the refusal to trust etched into her face. It was then that he realized this girl would need someone to look after her. He figured he might as well be that person.

Daphne in the sunlight was a surprising sight. The desire to make others happy and the love of words was obvious, but the loss, the secret hurt Daphne harbored was a surprise. No one would no that daphne was so upset by Sabrina's actions, or how much she needed approval, or the maturity of the seven year old to look at her.

Puck figured out how he felt about Sabrina in the sun, too. That was a day he would never forget. He had just dumped a water balloon on her head, and the cloud which had been blocking the sun moved. Sunlight suddenly shone down on Sabrina, and her wet golden hair glistened in the sunlight. Puck was surprised to see that Sabrina was beautiful in the glistening sunshine. He stared at her for a full minute, puzzling over this discovery. Sabrina was looking at him anxiously when he finally snapped out of his reverie, and the worry on her face made him strangely happy.

For a long time after that he avoided the sulight, because there he could lie to himself, pretend that Sabrina Grimm was just a person to annoy, someone with anger management problems, a girls who was of no personal interest to him whatsoever.

Months later, the first time he had been in the sunlight with her since his epiphany, he figured out how she felt about him. Another prank, but this one led to Puck catching her, and, she blushed. in that sunlit blush, he read confusion, hope, fear, sorrow, embarassment, and something he had seen an other's faces many times. That something looked vaguely like... love. That was impossible, because Grimm couldn't love him. But... he had never seen anything wrong in the sunshine before, and the chances of him misreading a person's face for the first time in thousands of years was extremey unlikely. So he decided to try something he had tried once before. He kissed her.

This time, he pulled back to a safe distance to read her face again. It confirmed his earlier thoughts. But now there was less confusion, no sorrow, and a lot more hope.

Puck never avoided the sunlight after that. He decided it was better to know the truth than to live in the more comfortable world of shadows, and he made the most of his ability.


	39. moon

**an~ counterpart to sunshine. i think its going to be a three parter. go check out my poll people!**

**dramaqueenruling: i like doing other stuff than puckabrina. and that last one sort of was.**

**

* * *

**

Sabrina has always loved the moon.

When she was a little girl, she had stared up at the moon from her apartment window, enjoying the feeling that there was something wild, something free, something mystical even in this city of neat orderly down to earth things.

On the night her parents disappeared, she felt so much worse because the moon wasn't there to comfort her. The moon had become a confidant for the 10 year old Sabrina, and without it, her worries built up inside of her, and she almost screamed to let out the tension.

In the orphanage over the next year and a half, the moon became more than a confidant. It became a friend of sorts, someone who understood about all her worries, her problems, her fears and responsibilities. It also became a symbol for her. The moon changed constantly, according to situations and other things, but still stayed the same. It always showed the same side to everyone, never changing to suit someone else's desires. The moon took care of itself, which was a big necessity in Sabrina's eyes. Plus, it helped others by causing tides, which were very important to the ocean's ecology, according to some teacher.

Escaping from foster homes, the moon became not only a friend, but a help. Sabrina has particularly good night vision, and she used the moon to see when the foster families were practically blind compared to her. Daphne didn't have a problem seeing either, even though she said she preferred using the stars for some reason.

When she moved to Granny Relda's house, she no longer needed the moon to escape, and even though there was actually more going wrong in her life, she had other ways to vent. The journal really helped. She relied on the moon less and less, but it was still a sign of all that was untamed, and a role model of sorts, a goal for her to reach.

She spent quite a bit of time outside at night, especially when she couldn't sleep. It started with walks in the moonlight, though those became more rare as the town became more dangerous, and morphed into just sitting on the porch roof, looking at the moon. Occasionally she even fell asleep there.

As her life became more hectic, Sabrina started spending more and more nights on the roof. She became slightly nocturnal, thinking into the early hours of the morning. She solved quite a few cases that way. She also made some discoveries about herself. She realized how messed up she had become with her time in the orphanage, and she made a concious effort to try and fix that. It worked.

The biggest realization she made was of her feelings for a certain boy who slept in the room down the hall. He had kissed her that day, in the sunlight, and she had left feeling more confused than ever. The thought had been surpressed until she was on the roof that night, where she had no choice but to think about it. She did something she hadn't done in years that night. She talked to the moon.

"I don't know how I feel about him... He's kissed me twice, and both times, I liked it, even though I punched him the first time, and I think I might like him... but I'm not sure... I think about him a lot, and I don't want anything bad to happen to him, and I kind of care more about him than anyone else in the family, ok, so maybe I like him... no, I love him." That was how her conversation with the moon went. And the next day, Puck found her sleeping in the sunlight, with the moon still visible, and he joined her there.

That next night, Sabrina thanked the moon for sticking around to watch one of the most momentous days of her life, because without it, she wasn't sure whe would have been brave enough to stick around for it herself.


	40. stars

**an~ counterpart to sunshine and moon. daphne has always struck me as kind of alonesome perosn, so this fits. three parter is complete! and 40 chapters! 60 left! oh yeah!**

**

* * *

**

Stars are Daphne's favorite thing in the whole world.

She compares people to stars. Some are brighter than others, some fade into the background, some form clusters, some stand alone. Some move sightly, over time.

She thinks her parents are two stars set close to each other, but not directly next to each other, like Granny and Grandpa Bail had been.

Grandpa Basil's star had died, but it hadn't become a black hole. Granny misses him, but she was able to move on, she doesn't need him anymore.

Many of the everafter's stars are stuck together, permanently attatached. They're so close they look like one star with a bulge on either side. Snow White and Prince Charming are like that.

Granny's star stands in a group of people, a very large star with several other stars orbiting around it. These stars are the people who she has touched, the ones she's affected, helped in some way.

Uncle Jake's star is more of a comet than an actual star in that it moves. It seems to be settling down now, but it still has a tendency to move form place to place.

Mr. Canis orbits around Granny, and his star is slightly malformed, it has spots of off color, where the Wolf has left its scars.

Red is like that, too. Her dark spots are clearing up fast, though.

Sabrina and Puck's stars are orbiting around each other, moving closer all the time, but fighting over their galaxies and anything else that comes near. They get even closer today, and Daphne hopes that soon, the fights will stop and tehy will learn to share, no matter how quiet the house may seem without them.

Daphne sees her own star as off to itself. Her obrit through the solar system of life brings her close to others, but it always ended up by itself, a bit apart from the rest of the galaxy.

She watched as Sabrina and Puck sat down, saw them hold hands under the table, and smiled. It wasn't that she was lonely, she was quite happy to watch other people fall in love, and maybe to help them out. But she wanted another star next to her own soon, just a friend, because she was too young for a boyfriend, but someone would be nice.

Still, there was plenty of time, and the universe was a big place. There was another lonesome star out there someplace.


	41. pretty

**an~ so i wanted a different take on veronica than what most people have. actually, this is a different take than what I have. i think i like umbrella better. anyone have and idea for some random girl thing? if you give me one, ill do bess.**

**

* * *

**

Veronica always knew she was pretty.

From the time she was 10 years old, she knew that she was the prettiest girl in class, and that she would very likely always be.

And she used it.

Oh, she never let any adults, or most of her classmates see it, but she did use it. She batted her eyelashes at a guy, or turned a certain way towards a guy, and he would do exactly what she asked. bambi eyes with adults, even into her teens, accomplished wonders. Girls would follow her because she was popular and they wanted to understand her secrets. She had them all wrapped around her finger. It was easy as pie, and it meant she almost always got her way.

Her best friend, ironically, was very plain, and didn't care one bit about popularity. What had happened was that Veronica had been walking to class, and she saw a girl who wasn't looking at her in total admiration, and she stopped to ask why. The girls had answered that she knew. Knew Veronica's secret, knew that she had no real friends, knew how and why she used Veronica kept her close by, because she couldn't have that gitl spreading the truth around school.

Strangely enough, she actually grew to like this frank, plain girl with brown hair and brown eyes. And she became slightly more like her. They spent more and more time together, and one day Veronica asked the question. If she wanted to change, did she have to give it up?

The answer was another question, actually. Give what up?

Veroinca answered: Being pretty, using it.

She learned that day that she didn't need to give it up. She could just change the way she used it. Use it to help people. Get them to make good decisions. Find some organization, convince the leaders to do what's right.

Little did either of them know, that Veronica would be doing just that in less than 10 years. She married into one of the biggest secret organizations in the world, another person who could see through her beauty to the person inside, and who liked her. And there she helped people, she used her charisma to convince people that they were doing things wrong, and that they should fix it.

So she was still pretty, and she still used it. She only hoped her daughters would find something else to build off of. Being pretty was overrated.


	42. last straw

**an~except for bess, this is my last other character suggestion. i need more, people! i have tomorrow off! dont u love holidays? i can stay up as late as i want and nobody can complain! lalala! just some wacky idea about how the pigs really got their housing materials.**

**oh, by the way, mustardseed says hi and get him out of here!**

**

* * *

**

**Boarman POV**

I was looking for a way to build a house for myself. Mom had sent all three of us out at once, and my older brother and I had stayed back for lunch, while the youngest had gone on ahead, to get the first at something for once. So, later, when Swineheart (That's my older brother) stopped to rest, I did the same thing and thought nothing of it. I wanted to beat him at something.

I saw Hamstead leaving a barn with a barrelful of straw, and I decided to follow him. After all, if he got it, it must be worth getting. So I walked in and asked the farmer for some of his straw.

"Sorry buddy, that was the last of it." the farmer said.

"The last straw?"

"Yep."

"Shoot."

"Whatcha need em for, anyhow?" He asked.

"I want to build a house." I told him.

"How much ya got?" He asked.

"Five dollars." I told him sadly. It wasn't much.

"I gotta pile o' sticks out back I can give ya for that much." He said.

"I'll take them!" I said. After all, sticks are stronger than straw.

I than set off to build my house.

**Swineheart POV**

I let my brothers go first because they were always trying to outdo me and each other, and I didn't particularly want a fight. I certainly hope they outgrow that **(an~ you have no idea, swiney) **I eventually came to a barn. I went inside and asked the farmer for something, anything, that I could build my house out of. Even straw would do, as long as it was under twenty dollars.

"I aint got no straw left." The farmer said. "I sold the last straw to another pig this morning."

Do you have anything else? Sticks, perhaps?" I asked.

"Aint got no sticks. Another pig was here just after the straw one, he took 'em all. Good riddance." The farmer said.

"Anything at all? Please?" I asked.

"It's kinda funny, three pigs asking fer house stuff in one day. Don't see that all the time!" His language really is atrocious.

"DO. YOU. HAVE ANY. BUILDING. MATERIALS?" I was getting impatient now.

"Yeh. Got me a bunch o' bricks i don't want out back. keep your shirt on."

Thank goodness. "Couldn't you have said so in the first place?"

"I wuz gettin round ta it." The farmer said.

We haggled for a while, and I took the bricks off his property, along with his wheelbarrow, for exactly twenty dollars. I then continued to build my own house. thank goodness. Spending any more time with would have been the last straw.


	43. dancing

**an~ i invented a name for Granny relda and Basil! Reisil! You should all go take my poll cause ive had a total of 3 people vote. young reisil coming up! I seem to be using present tense more an more often..**

**Mustardseed still wants someone to come rescue him, he says reviews will free him!**

**Mustardseed: I do not!**

**Me: SHHH! I want reviews! This might get me some!**

**Mustardseed: Try something else, but don't drag me into this.**

**Me: But- Fine. You're still my captive.**

**Mustardseed: I'm NOT yours. Send me home.**

**Me: Oh look, the reisil's starting!**

**Mustardseed: Oh brother.**

**Me: HEY! I worked hard on this! now SHHH!**

**

* * *

**

Dancing is NOT my thing. I've never liked dancing. Ever since mom tried to teach us and I tripped over my sister's feet and she laughed at me, I was determined to never dance again.

So much for that.

I left for GERMANY to get away from those dances, and here I am, dancing AGAIN. the only difference is that here I haven't grown up knowing every single person here.

Speaking of which, there's a VERY pretty redhead over there. She's not dancing. Maybe she doesn't like it either... She looks lonely and awkward, too.

I'm going to go talk to her!

"Hi."

"Hi." She answered me! In english!

"Sooo..." I have no clue what to talk about. All I know is I want to stay with her.

"Do you like to dance?"

"Yes." I didn't just say that, did I? Oh dear.

We walk out to the dance floor and start dancing. She's not very good either. So we stop as soon as the song ends, I for one am doing my best to keep from exploding with laughter. We walk hurriedly out to the patio... or whatever they call it here... the open tiled space with a table and potted plants. S soon as we get there, we both explode with laughter.

"You said you liked dancing!" She says once she can speak again.

"I lied. I thought you liked it, and..." the rest of the sentence, I wanted to make you happy, doesn't quite seem to fit.

She holds out her hand. "My name is Relda Von Shteuben."

"Basil Grimm." I shake the hand, and we're laughing again.

"Basil?" She asks. "like, the spice?"

"Yup' I answer. "Von Shtueben? How do you spell that?"

"V-O-N, space-"

"Space?"

"Oh be quiet." She slaps my arm. We feel like old friends already, even though we've known each other for barely ten minutes. "S-H-T-U-B-E-N."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same."

We spend a happy night, and the next morning we go for dancing lessons. We spend more and more time together over the next few weeks, and eventually I propose to her. She says yes. After that I tell her about the everafters. I prove it to her. She believes. We go on our two-year honeymoon. We have a son. We go back home.

I suppose dancing isn't so bad after all.


	44. cry

**an~ i have off today! lalala! and monday too! and i got ideas for characters! yay! sort of a follow up for cold, read it first. also a bit of feel bad for the bad guy. Rumplestitlskin POVish**

**

* * *

**

Crying.

He couldn't get any anger right then, strangely enough. First she didn't feel anything at all. It was almost as if she had died too, to see her standing there at the funeral. She just looked at everyone else and stared at the casket.

He had killed him right in front of her. He had done it because he was starving. No one thought of how he survived shut in the forest all by himself. Animals didn't feel emotion like humans, and he couldn't eat normal food. Well, he could, and it would keep him alive, just barely, but to really LIVE he needed human emotions.

So when the two of them wandered into the woods, how was he supposed to resist? The two of them with their happy emotions - disgusting - and all that pent up rage inside her skin, it was just too tempting. So he killed him.

But it didn't work right. Instead of the anger she was supposed to feel, she was in utter despair. She cried madly, which WAS the next best tasting emotion, but he wanted ANGER! White hot rage, the kind she would have felt two years ago if he had been killed, the protective rvengeful love that he knew she possessed.

He almost wondered, staring at her during the funeral, if he had sucked all the emotion out of her that day. He felt guilty now. She looked so lost and alone there, just an empty shell of the fiery blonde she had been before the death of her love. He felt he should give something to her, to make up for all that he had taken away. He had never tried this before, and he hoped with all his sick, twisted heart that this worked.

He gave her back what he had taken away. She was filled with tears, the sadness that had been missing since that day.

He watched her happily as she cried, realizing that for the first time ever, he had given something to someone without expecting anything in return.

He wondered if he could do the same thing, if he could turn over a new leaf, be a good person, join Bella on the side of right. But he didn't think anyone would accept him, and with that, he began to cry.

As he cried, he let out all his anger, fear, sorrow, and everything that had turned him into the evil stealer of emotions he had been for centuries. He let it all out, and everyone in the crowd before him now felt overwhelmed with sadness, pain, and anger.

She saw him. She turned away fron the burning boat and saw him sitting there, tears still in his eyes. And she walked towards him. Then she sat down next to him and said the most helpful thing she could have said.

"I forgive you."

He looked up. Had she just said what he thought she said?

"I forgive you." Her voice broke with pain, but it got louder and stronger as she went on. "I forgive you for making me angry, for Bella and the others, for Puck's death. I understand. You don't have to be like this anymore."

The crowd was now washed in joy, though joy still tinged with grief. Those words changed him forn that day on, though he never quite stopped crying.


	45. impossible

**an~ Bluebeard POV. I really have nothing to day except my moms making me do a whold bunch of stuff today that i dont want to. :P**

**

* * *

**

"No."

Impossible.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no."

She said no. Impossible. No one has ever said no to me. I have always gotten every woman I want. Even the ones who know who I am have always agreed. They always want to see the closet, just to check. Only one woman has ever gotten away after seeing the closet, and she is long gone. But this woman, the most beautiful lady in the history of the world, had just refused me.

It's impossible.

But I won't give up. She WILL be mine.


	46. clouds

**an~ im back! ill do something funny and/or fluffy soon, im just in a kind of melancholy mood today. more drabbley feel bad for the bad guyish stuff. **

**Jack the giantkiller from book 1 POV**

**Dramaqueenruling: I wasn't trying to offend you, and im sorry i did. forgive?**

**

* * *

**

Clouds. That's all I see around here. Clouds. It's driving me nuts! Clouds and giants woth cloud houses and cloud trees and cloud- cloud everything!

So much for cloud nine. All I wanted was to be famous again. Was that too much to ask? I had fame once, I was great! Everyone wanted to be ahero like me! I killed every giant who ever left his home in the clouds to terrorize the humans! But then I moved here, and we all had to try and make our own living, forgetting who we had been.

That was easy enough for them to do! Charming was the MAYOR, for crying out loud! I had a steady job for a while, but then they closed down and I was stuck in the big and tall store. Do you know how degrading that was? Of course I tried to get my fame back. Who could blame me?

But now I'm sitting here, with nothing to do but think. I'm going to go crazy. I hope they kill me now and get it over with.

I hate clouds.


	47. chocolate

**an~ fluffy v-day one shot. Puck POV**

**

* * *

**

It's almost Valentine's Day, or Kissmas, as Daphne has dubbed it.

I'm contemplating getting Grimm a valentine. Nothing special, just a little something, because I just bought something for the rest of the family under extreme duress by the Old Lady, and she'll probably hit me if I didn't get her anything.

But what do you get the girl who is sort of your enemy, sort of your best friend, your favorite target for tricks, and quite possibly the person you're in love with? I didn't just think that.

Oh well, I'm getting her something anyway. But what?

Chocolate? A little cliche, but maybe...

A card? No. All the cards are either too mushy or too dumb.

Flowers? No. Those meanings... I could never keep them straight. I think it's yellow for friendship and red for love, but what does pink stand for?

A tedy bear? Ha. Grimm with a teddy bear... Oh, that's just too funny...

Maybe if I just wander around, I'll find something good...

* * *

**Later**

So I figured out what to get her. I found this funny card that says something along the lines of "You're one of the strangest people I know, but you're awesome anyway." It came with a tiny teddy bear, and I put in this p.s. that says "I thought you'd just LOVE the bear." I gave up on flowers because that's just too confusing, and I got her chocolate too. Lots of chocolate. Of course, I have every intention of stealing some... well, most of it. Hey, it's a big box!

It's a pretty neat box, too. No velvet hearts or anything like that, just a plain red box with a white ribbon. I'm going to stick it in her room after breakfast so no one sees me give it to her. Can you say embarrasment?

We all handed out our valentines to each other at lunch, under Daphne's orders. I got plenty of my own chocolate, and some little kid valentine cards, the kind that come in packs of 30 that you hand out to your class, and a disgustingly sweet card from the Old lady, talking about how I was like the grandson she'd never had. Ugh.

Grimm gave me one of those little foldy valentine cards too, but I think she looked a little dissapointed when I didn't give her anything. Oh, who am I kidding? She doesn't like me. But... She does look kind of depressed.

So on the way out of the kitchen, I whispher to Sabrina: "go up to your room in about five minutes. You won't regret it, I promise." Then I leave to put the valentine on her bed.

I stay as a fly to watch her reaction when she saw it. She walkes into the room a little later, and this smile lights up her face as soon as she sees it. I'm pretty surprised, let me tell you. I fly out, then walk back in, a person again.

"Like it, then?" I ask.

"Course." She grins. "I can see why you wouldn't want to give it to me out there."

"Yeah." I reply. "I mean, everyone else would be mad they didn't get chocolate!"

We both laugh, even though we know that's not the real reason. I'm not sure we really know why it is though. I mean, we're just friends, right?

"OH!" She says. "I got you something else, too."

I raise my eyebrows. She holds out a box wrapped in pink paper. I open it and start laughing. It's a dumb chick flick about two teens who fall in love on valentines day. It's called Chocolate, ironically.

"Figured you'd get a kick out of it." She says. "Wanna watch it tonight?"

"You can watch with me" I say, "IF you share your chocolate."

"You've got your own chocolate!" She says.

"Yours is better!" I say back.

"Fine."

That evening, we wait until everyone else is asleep, and we pull out the movie. We start watching, all our chocolate set out on the coffee table. It's a surprisingly good movie, for a chick flick. Sabrina falls asleep in the middle of it though. Leaning on me. She ate too much.

Once the movie's over, I'm stuck with a dilemma. Either I move and wake her up, or I stay and eat more chocolate until I pass out too.

Ok, not really that much of a dilemma. She looks so peaceful shen she's asleep, I don't want her to wake up. So I do just that.

* * *

**3rd POV**

Daphne and Red walked downstairs the next morning to see the adults of the household gathered around the living room door. Daphne started to ask what the fuss was about, but she was hurriedly shshed by Granny Relda, and Veronica motioned the two girls over. Daphne tried very had to keep from squealing in delight when she saw the scen in the room. She refrained by stuffing her palm into her mouth.

In the living room was a very interesting scene. Puck and Sabrina were curled up on the couch together, asleep, and on the coffee table was the movie Chocolate, and several opened boxes of chocolate, with the wrappers strewn across the floor. As they watched, Puck warpped an arm around Sabrina, who snuggled closer into his chest.

"That is what we call a chocolate overdose." Red whisphered to daphne who giggled in reply.

It was true. The two teens had had WAY too much chocolate.


	48. perfect enemy

**an~ i have a job! an tomorrow off! and money! and a stupid contemporary service i have to help with tonight :P more serious drabbley stuff. i get the feeling a lot of this is turning into that. oh well. glad u liked the last chappie!**

**

* * *

**

The sherriff of Nottingham was really the perfect enemy for Robin Hood. Not so hard that he couldn't be beat, actually, quite an easy opponent, unless it came to swordfights, but very persistent.

He never gave up. Even after Robin beat him hundreds of times, he kept trying to get back, put him in jail, get the merry men out of commission.

They were opposites. Robin always joked around, stuck to Maid Marian, stole avidly an openly, and tricked people constantly, yet always managed to be the good guy and help poor people. The sherriff almost never joked, jumped from girl to girl almost daily, never stole anything, or if he did, did so in secret, and in general was a good sherriff. But hw was portrayed as the bad guy.

Robin grinned to himself. Life was entirely unfair. In his favor, of course. That was the beauty of life. It was always unfair in SOMEONE's favor.

The two were alike in some ways though. They hated each other, for a start. They were also both stubborn, both crafty, and both well known literary figures.

They were perfect for each other. In the loosest sense of the word.


	49. curse

**an~ one more and im halfway!!! oh yeah! anyone have a name for briar and jake? **

**

* * *

**

Briar just couldn't escape curses. For her whole life, one or another had followed her around.

Curse number one: You will prick your finger on a spindle and die when you're sixteen. Great. Thank you so much!

Curse number two: Never min, you'll just fall asleep for a hundred years, or until prince charming comes and kisses you! Well, that worked out well, didn't it? What a grand number of choices for a husband now!

Curse number three: Now you have to marry William Charming. William Charming is an egostistical jerk.

Curse number four: Now that you divorced him, your fairy godmothers will follow you around for the rest of your life. Gives a girl such a feeling of freedom, doesn't it?

Curse number five: You will be extremely beautiful and all the guys will fall in love with you, until they see Snow White. And thanks to curse number four, none of them will be permitted to ask her out.

Curse number six: When you actually fall in love, it won't be to an everafter after all. Well, now she can love him ffom a distance for a fraction of her lifetime.

Curse nimber seven: He will love you back and you will both sneak around the aforementioned fairies to see each other. This one was actually intended to be a curse, unlike most of the others, and it turned out fairly well.

It was still turning out well, actually. Everyone but Mallowbarb and Buzzflower were happy. Jake loved her dearly, and she loved him. SHe had decided that she would grow up with him, despite everyone's advice to do otherwise. Cindy and Tom were perfectly happy, after all.

Briar had decided that curses could always be broken, or at least worked around. Look at her!


	50. release

**an~ HALFWAY!!! i should do something to celebrate. hm... anyhoo, this never really mentions release, i just sort of implied it. if oberon was a bad guy, i would hope this would make you feel bad for him, but since he's just sort of a jerk, this should make you feel bad for him anyway.**

**

* * *

**

Two days before his death, Oberon was sitting at his desk, feeling fed up, and completely unaware of what was going to happen to him in less than a week.

He was entirely overwhelmed. First there was tax collecting. Then there was the whole situation with Titania. After that, building plans. Finding Puck was the next step.

He felt bad for what he had said those years ago. he had been mad at the time, of course, but heven Oberon knew Puck couldn't help it. Everyone knew how Puck felt about Moth. Plus there was Gretel, too. Gretel had been extremely put out about the Puck situation, and she had threatened Oberon if Puck wasn't located, and soon. She was a pretty powerful girl, too.

He suspected Titania of teaming up with her, actually. She was VERY upset with him right now, and she would be extremely happy if Gretel caused him problems. Especially if it meant she got her oldest son back.

Aoh, and he needed to keep up appearances for Cobweb. That man practically WORSHIPPED him, and Ober on knew perfectly well he wasn't worthy of that. Cobweb was a genuinely good man, and he was willing to follow Oberon anywhere.

Obereon sighed. He needed a break. Somebody let him out of here, NOW


	51. sad

**an~ over halfway! and i have today off!! imk excited! yay! this might be ooc cause i dont know much about the seven dwarves as MB uses them...**

**

* * *

**

Seven dwarves living in a tiny house with the most beautiful girl in the history of he world. The perfect recipie for disaster. Especially because each of these dwarves had one strong characteristic, the one fact about them which Walt Disney got correct.

Mr. One: Anger.

Mr. Two: Shyness.

Mr. Three: Pride.

Mr. Four: Sorrow.

Mr. Five: Boredom.

Mr. Six: Love.

Mr. Seven: Happyness.

Needless to say, some of these characteristics didn't lead to great relationships with each other. Most of the dwarves had a particular brother they butted heads with almost daily. Mr. One beat up on Mr. Two, Mr. Three and Mr. Five were mortal enemies, and Mr. Four nad mr. Six could not get along.

Mr. Seven was always at odds, because he just didn't want anyone to be sad. So when Snow moved in, the two joined forces to keep the rest of the household from being sad. because their home was full of sorrow. It worked, too. They were happy for a time. And they all fell in love with Snow.

So when she left, they were heartbroken. Sad again. No one fought, no one argued, they were just permanently depressed.

Sad again.


	52. opposites

**an~ i need an idea for a girl thing. prefferably one for BESS, please. this is set just barely pre book 5, because i wanted her young.**

**

* * *

**

Cinderella and Tom were opposites.

She was a beautiful young woman, he was an ugly old man, even though she still saw him as handsome. She was a city girl, he was a born and bred farmer. She loved books, he barely ever read. She liked sweets, he liked veggies. She was an everafter, he was a human. She was perfectly fine with growing old along with him, he wanted her to stay young forever, even if it meant leaving him behind. She liked to stay at home, he wanted to take her places.

And there was so much more...

Ah well, opposites attract.


	53. control

**an~ i dont no why i didnt think of her before! feel bad for the bad guy.**

**

* * *

**

**Ms. Smirt POV**

I must have complete controll over the children. If I have to take care of the brats, they have to listen to me.

I keep hoping, someday, that I'll find my son.

I never should have let him be taken from me. i was a good mother! Maybe I needed to get a little more money, maybe he wasn't living the best life, but I loved him! And I've seen the way all these children are treated.

I can't let it hurt me though. They can think I'm a control freak who hates them all. It's better that way. I don't like them, they don't like me. You can't get attached to each other that way. It's not good to get attached to kids who are going through something like that.

The Grimm girls, for example. The older one had been a sweet, if sad little thing when they first came. Ms. Smirt had watched as she went from being a nice girl to an angry, hurt elven year old. Sabrina hid her hurt behind her shell, just as Ms. Smirt did. They both needed control. Control over others, but most of all, control over themselves. Control over the wounds others had put in them, control over the shells they ahd put over their hearts.

But Sabrina was getting better now, and Ms. Smirt had gotten news of her son's whereabouts. The shells could leave soon, if they were strong enough to know when to put them down.


	54. competition

**an~ has anyone ever noticed how all the evil stepmothers and sisters are jealous of the princesses? yeah, i was planning on using thisas a puckabrina thing, but i figured somebody else would use it for that, plus i was looking for one that was pretty universal. Stepmom/sister POV. i dont care which POV is which, but each paragraph is a different one. rather dark, for me.**

**

* * *

**

She's competition for my little girl.

If it wasn't for her, MY daughter would be the prettiest in the country.

She's distracting them away from where they should be looking. Me.

He loves his daughter more than mine!

She's more important to him than me! His wife!

She is the most beautiful in the world. I should be.

I'm beautiful, why don't they look at me? It's because of HER.

She has what my daughter should have.

I WILL be the greatest.

She must go. I need to get rid of her. if it's the last thing I do, I will kill the girl who ruined the happy ending of my family. She will not get hers. There are other, more deserving people in the world, what about them? Why her? The competition will be removed.


	55. awkward

**an~ crackish. falls into the never gonna happen category, too. personally, though, i think they deserve each other. mean, really, uncle jake is awesome! buzzflower and malowbarb have no right to keep him and briar from going out! and the other two are just idiots. btw, my line thing keeps going tothe bottom, so i cant use it anymore. this doesnt quite fit the word, but i personally think the whole story's a bit awkward.**

**mustardseed is still mine.**

**Mustardseed: am not.**

Buzzflower and Mallowbarb were sitting in Briar's cafe, having a break before they opened back up, when two angry men walked up to the door and banged on it several times.

Buzzflover sighed and got up to answer it. "We're on break, come back in ten minutes."

"Lady, we're looking for someone." The taller of the two men said, sticking his foot in the doorway.

"Well, there's no one in here but us." Buzzflower said.

"Look, lady, if you dould just give us some food, I'd be much obliged." The shorter one said.

"Of course" Mallowbarb butted in.

"I don't think-" Buzzflower started

"Nonsense, Buzzflower, these two gentlemen are perfectly welcome to have a bit of food." Mallowbarb pulled the door open, letting the two men in.

"Thank you, ma'am." The shorter one said, doffing his cap. **(an~ i always wanted to say that!)**

"Of course." Mallowbarb blushed.

"Mallowbarb!" Buzzflower said sharply.

"I don't believe you told us your names." Mallowbarb ignored Buzzflower and went to get the two men a snack

"Oh, I'm sorry" the shorter one said. "I'm Tony Fats, and this is Bobby Screwball"

"nice to meet you." Mallowbarb giggled.

Buzzflower sighed and sat back to watch Mallowbarb flirt shamelessly with Tony Fats. It was positively disgusting.

Bobby Screwball took the opportunity to sit down next to her. "You haven't happened to see a man by the name of Hamstead around here, have you?" he asked.

"sorry, no, he hasn't been around her for months." Then she stopped. "Wait a minute, if you're lookng for hamstead, then that must mean-"

"We're everafters? Yeah." Mr. Screwball replied.

"Which ones?" Buzzzflower asked.

"Fairy godfathers. And you are...?"

"Sleeping beauty's fairy godmothers."

"Us fairy godparents ought to stick together, you know."

"I'm not sure I particularly mind the idea." Buzzflower said. "And it looks like those two beat us to it."

Bobby chuckled. "Looks like it.


	56. crush

**an~ i wnat to use a girl thing for bess really bad, but i don't know which girl thing to use! arggh! anyhoo, this takes place in the mental hospital of ferryport landing.** **more drabbley stuff, but not as serious.**

* * *

The mad hatter was crushed.

Well, more specifically he was extremely upset because his hats had been crushed.

All of them.

By a rather large jabberwocky.

Said jabberwocky was now in the midst of crumpling up the largest of the hats into an extremely small ball and stomping on it.

A woman in a calf length white coat came running up. "No! Stop that! Bad kitty!" She cried.

After the jabberwocky had be returned to its room in the basement, the woman in the white coat returned to the hatter. "Are you alright?" She asked him.

"No." The hatter said. "I'm crushed."


	57. chimpanzee

**an~ this was just too perfect. Chimp POV.**

* * *

We're chimpanzees, thank you!

Daphne has just called me a monkey, AGAIN. Evern though she's been told by Sabrina and Puck both that we're not in any way monkeys, we are chimpanzees!

Why is it no one can tell the diference? Curious Gerorge was not a monkey, I'm not a money, and none of my friends are monkeys! Monkeys have TAILS. Do you see a tail on my back? No? Good. Because I don't have one.

And WHY don't I have a tail?

Because I'm not a monkey! I'm a chimpanzee! Completely separate breed, and chimpanzees are much better. No monkey has ever been in a book, have they? No. And monkeys don't know the first thing about explosives! Pocu has an army of CHIMPANZEES. This alone proves that we're a class above the rest.

Now if you'll excuse me, I have a bomb to design, because unlike a MONKEY, I know how to build one.


	58. insane

**an~ so yeah, i just realized that i never did red, and since she's been in two books and will very likely be in the next one, that makes her worthy of a oneshot. darn my lack of ideas, i need one for a girl thing for bess. Red POVish**

* * *

I'm not insane anymore. I used to be, but I've been cured.

So why do they still look at me like that?

I know I've done horrible things in the past, but I know they're wrong now, and I'm sorry. But still they avoid me, still they give me looks as if to say, stay away from me creepy girl! So I thought, maybe if I do what Mr. Clay does, then they'll accept me. So I'm writing it down. All the bad things I did when I was insane, every singl one, they're going on this paper. I WILL prove that I've changed. Here goes.

1) I terrorized my family. I didn't mean to, but I did anyway, so they sent me away.

2) In affect, I killed my grandmother. That was an accident, too. She was trying to cure me and the wolf got out and became a monster even worse than before. And it ate her. I used to think he ate my family, too, in the moments where I wasn't lying to myself, but now I realize they left when they heard what had happened, that I was still insane.

3) I scared everyone I met for years to death. I was horrible to them, with my pictures and my tantrums and my games. I acted like what I was, a deranged little girl. Games of death and dying, and most of all, I played house with Kitty.

4) I joined the Scarlet Hand. That I have no excuse for. They told me I could have my family, and I believed them. That has got to be one of the wors mistakes of my life.

5) I kept Henry, Veronica and their child captive, and pretended they were my family. I knew they weren't, in a back corner of my mind. That corner said, give them back, the blonde girl needs her family too. But the insane part said, no, she has more family, I don't have any. It also said, they aren't hers, they're yours. How wrong I was.

6) I tried to steal the rest of Sabrina and Daphne's family. My desire for a family said that they were needed, they were mine, I should take them, so I tried to. I failed. Thank goodness. Jake would make a horrible guardian.

7) I killed many, many people. That was what a temper tantrum led to with me. Especially once I got the tools. So many dead... And almost the Grimm girls, too. It hurts to remember what I did. But I must, to prove I'm sorry.

8) I terrorized Mrs. Sprat, who is the closest thing to a mother I had since mine died. My mother DID love me, and I wasn't TRYING to hurt her, or Mrs. Sprats, it just sort of happened.

9) I almost got Mr. Clay killed with my insanity, too. That was fixed though, and I'm going to try and do more like that to make up for it.

I will, too. Now that I'm better, if this letter doesn't proove that I'm sorry, I will keep doing good things until they realize I'm not the little insane girl with a pet jabberwocky. Because I'm not insane anymore, and I realize my mistakes.

I'm sorry.


	59. dye

**an~ follow up for tattoo. sort of. anyway, if anyone has a character that i haven't done yet that they think i should do, that would be good. otherwise the rest'll just be the family in general.**

* * *

"I'm going to dye my hair!" Daphne announced at breakfast one morning.

"No you're not." Veronica said.

"But you let Sabrina get a tattoo!" Daphne whined.

"That's a little different, Daphne." Sabrina said.

"How?" Daphne asked.

"Well, for one thing, Sabrina's four years older than you are, Marshmallow." Puck said.

"Four and a half." Daphne corrected. "But that's besides the point."

"Not really, Peanut." Uncle Jake said. "You're not even to double digits yet."

"But I really, REALLY want to!" Daphne said.

"What color, _liebling_?" Granny asked.

"Blond with pink streaks."

"Most definitely not!" Henry said.

"How come?"

"I think you're a little young for the streaks." Sabrina said.

"JUST the streaks?" Daphne asked hopefully.

"Just the streaks. Why would you want to be blond though?" Sabrina asked. "All those blond jokes and stuff..."

"Because..." Daphne hedged.

"Because what?" Red asked.

"Sabrina, can I tell you ALONE?" Daphne asked.

"Sure." The two of them walked into the living room. "Now spill."

"Cause you are." Daphne blushed.

"That's really sweet, Daph." Sabrina said. "But you look like mom with brown hair."

"No I don't. I look like a girl version of Dad with Mom's eyes and hair."

"So you want to look MORE like Dad?" Sabrina raised her eyebrows.

"Well... not really."

"So don't dye it blond. Dye it black."

"BLACK?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think Dad'll like that idea. He'll say we're both turning into goth chicks."

"Dad steryotypes too much."

"You're going to give him a hear attack one of these days."

"We're good for him. Come on, let's go tell them."

"I changed my mind." Daphne announced. "I want to dye it black now."

Henry sprayed his mouthful of coffee across the table. The rest of the table raised their eyebrows and smiled.

"When you're older." Veronica said.


	60. a girl thing

**an~ alright, i have been given an idea for a girl thing. so, i can finally get bess off my plate and move on. anyone have more charries they want me to do, just ask, ill do my best. **

* * *

"I can't wait to get home." Hamstead said wistfully.

Bess smiled. Her husband had spent the last year and a half trying to enjoy life in the world, but he just could not stop missing Ferryport Landing. So she had decided that, since he wanted to go home so bad, and since she wnated to see the Grimms again, they would go back.

She had called the Grimms several months ago, to tell Relda that they were coming back, and to ask if they could stay with them until they found a place of their own. Sabrina had picked up, and the two had formed a sort of long-distance friendship, because Bess understood that Sabrina wasn't ten anymore, unlike her parents, and because she found her an extremely mature 13-year-old. Sabrina became the younger sister Bess never had.

Bess's cell phone began to ring, and she figured she had better pick up. "Hello?"

"Bess?"

"Relda?" Bess asked.

"Yes. How far are you form the border?"

"Hold on a minute." She put a hand over the mouthpiece. "How far are we from the border, dear?"

Hamstead looked up from his driving. "Just put it on speakerphone."

"All right." Bess did as she had been asked.

"Well?" Relda asked.

"Relda?" Hamstead asked.

"How are you, Hamstead?"

"Very good, thanks. We're about 100 miles away." he answered.

"Stop at a hotel tonight." relda said.

"Why?" Hamstead asked. "It's ten o' clock in the morning. We can get there by three."

"Sabrina's in a bad mood today. It's..." Relda trailed off.

"What is it?" Bess asked.

"She's just turned into a woman, and..." Relda trailed off, and Bess could just imagine how uncomfortable she was with this topic.

"Ah." Bess said in tones of sudden enlightenment. "That would make her very unhappy, I'm sure."

"What is it?" Hamstead asked.

"Nothing, dear. Just stop at the closest hotel to Ferryport Landing. I wanted one more night for just the two of us before we got back anyway."

"All right, but what is it?" Hamstead asked.

"It's a girl thing, Cowboy. You wouldn't understand."

Hamsted shook his head in exasperation.


	61. art

**an~ i appear to have lost contact with the plot bunnies for this thing... ideas and character suggestions are appreciated. i do not own irene or any of her artwork except for this one envelope she paid me with and drew on. its awesome to babysit an artist's kid! except that she eats out really late and im excausted every night they go out. go look her up. oh, i don't own her clothes either, she does.**

* * *

Ferryport Landing was hosting an art show for an artist, and Granny, having decided the kids were lacking in their exposure to the arts, was dragging everyone along with her to go see it. The reactions to this news were varied. Daphne was extatic; Mr. Canis was resigned to the fact; Uncle Jake didn't notice where he was as long as Briar was there, which she was; Sabrina couldn't have cared less; and Puck was at loss to the whole concept of 'art'.

"Who is this lady again?" Sabrina asked.

"Her name's Irene Cynthia Kotinsky, and she's a modern artist form New Jersey."

"Modern art like you can't tell what it is, or just modern art like different?" Sabrina asked.

"Just different." Granny clarified.

"Well, then, this might not be so bad after all." Sabrina sighed.

They arrived at the showroom, parked the car and got out. Sabrina gasped as she walked in. The art was AMAZING! **(an~ i love her stuff. im not gonna describe it here)** She walked around in a bit of a daze, just enjoying the paintings, until she ran into someone.

"Oops!" She said. "I'm SO sorry! I was looking at the paintings and I didn't see you."

"It's all right." The woman she had run into reassured her. "You like them?"

"I LOVE them!" Sabrina said.

"I'm glad, I'd hate it if you didn't like my artwork."

Sabrina took a good look at the woman. She was around average height, had thick light brown hair, and wore jeans. Above the jeans was a black and white jacket in a pattern of cow spots. Sabrina thought they looked pretty real. On her feet were a pair of extremely fuzzy boots. It wan't exactly what Sabrina had pictured an artist as.

"Really? You painted them?" Sabrina then said something she was extremely glad no one else heard. "Can I have your autograph?"

Irene laughed, and agreed. Sabrina spent most of the rest of the afternoon talking to Irene. She learned that she lived in an adorable little house, that she had a son named Colton, quite a bit about Colton, that her husband's name was Dave, and that Dave drove a red white and blue truck that Irene wouldn't be caught dead in.

When it was time to leave, Sabrina sighed happily. She had bought an art print, and irene had signed it. It was going up in their bedroom as soon as possible. then Puck had to go and ruin her mood.

"What was the point of that?"

Sabrina blinked at him. "What do you mean, what was the point?"

"Well, she didn't even get the faces close to looking realistic. I mean, really!"

Sabrina sighed. "They;re not SUPPOSED to look realistic, that's the POINT."

"So art isn't supposed to look real?"

"Well, no, but-"

"So then she did it wrong."

"Puck, it's art. There's no WRONG."

"So I could throw mud on a piece of paper and call it art?"

"No, That's-"

"But you just said ther's no wrong in art."

"That's not what I meant."

"Explain."

"Im TRYING, but you keep interrupting me!"

The conversation continued for quite some time. Neither party made any headway. Puck still didn't get what art was, and Sabrina still couldn't explain it right. Sabrina finally gave up.

"You just don't get it, do you?"

"Well, if you'd explain i better-"

"No, go ask Granny. I give up." Sabrina walked off.


	62. so what

****

A is for Author's Note

**Author's Note: a brief section of a fanfition in which the author speaks to his/her readers about various things.**

**i still need ideas. so what because i really wanted to include this and if you care that it doesn't fit any words, so what? got the idea from other fanfics in different categories. sisters grimm alphabet! did u no that the x section in the alphabet is less than a page long? oh, and these will all be ridiculously short. gimme a break here, it's 26 stories!**

* * *

**B is for Bedbugs**

**Bedbugs: small insects that live in beds and bite people who lie in them**

Sabrina walked dwonstairs one morning, scratching herself.

"What's wrong, Sabrina?" Granny asked.

"I'm really itchy, and I found black things in my bed this morning." Sabrina said.

Puck grinned.

"Puck," Sabrina said. "What did you do?"

"Stuck bedbugs in your room last night." Puck said, still grinning.

* * *

**C is for Cook**

**Cook: to prepare food for consumtion.**

Granny Relda was in the kitchen, cooking dinner.

Sabrina walked in the room and wrinkled her nose. "What are you making, Granny?"

"Candied carrot casserole combined with cabbage cake." Granny said without looking up from the stove.

"Oh..." Sabrina trailed off. "Hey, Granny, you mind if I cook dinner tomorrow?"

"Of course, I'll teach you." Granny said.

"No, that's all right, I think I can manage." Sabrina said.

**

* * *

**

**D is for Daphne**

**Daphne: youngest member of the Grimm family **

Daphne drove her dad insane. She just would not stop being happy. It didn't matter what happened, she was still cheerful. They almost died, she was greatful they were alive. He threatened to move back to New York, she smiled and said she'd be glad to see Mustardseed. Sabrina and Puck got into another fight, she laughed and said how cute they were together. Granny made the most disgusting food on the planet, she complimented her on it. It was just too much.

* * *

**E is for Espresso**

**Espresso: a type of coffee**

Sabrina loved espressos more than any other drink. It was the only kind of coffee she ever drank. So when red drank the last of it, she was not happy.

"Red will pay." Sabrina muttered.

"Give her a break." Daphne said.

"No. She drank my coffee. That is unexcuseable."

* * *

**F is for Fluff**

**Fluff: a fanfiction term meaning sweet, cute romance.**

Puck and Sabrina were sitting in the basement, having given up on finding either the door or a flashlight. Sabrina was, as usual, not happy, and Puck wasn't particularly either.

"Wyh don't you just call your pixies to get us out of here?" Sabrina asked.

"Because I left my flute in my bedroom."

"Great." Sabrina muttered, flopping onto her stomach. She shivered. It was COLD in the basement.

Puck glanced at her in the dim light. "You want my sweatshirt?" He asked.

"Sure" Sabrina shrugged, it couldn't be any dirtier than the rest of the basement. "Thanks."

"No problem." Puck said.

* * *

**G is for Granny Relda**

**Granny Relda: oldest living Grimm**

Granny Relda infuriated Henry as much as Daphne did. Not only was she altogether too cheerful, she was also much older than he was, and thus, he had no power over her. Plus, she had legal custody of the girls. So he couldn't take them home, she refused to let him, he couldn't leave without the girls, and so, he was suck in that annoying town.

* * *

**H is for Henry**

**Henry: oldest son of Relda**

Henry was upset with himself. He was upset with the whole world, actually. He felt completely alone and against everyone. Hte everafters, the people who were just so blissfully ignorant of things that it wasn't even fair, even his own family made him mad.

* * *

**I is for Icky**

**Icky: not pleasing, gross, disgusting.**

"Eeew!" Red shrieked.

"What is it?" Daphne asked.

"Sabrina's wearing Puck's sweatshirt!" Red said. "Icky!"

"I think it's CUTE." Daphne said. "Even if the sweater does need a wash."

"That's the Icky part." Red said impatiently.

* * *

**J is for Jake**

**Jake: younger son of Relda Grimm**

Jake bugged Henry, too. He was in love with an everafter, which would lead to nothing good. He was still addicted to magic, although it wasn't as bad as it had been before. He encouraged Relda and the girls entirely too much. He still thought of Henry as the young boy he had been.

* * *

**K is for Kirby**

**Kirby: a cartoon character which i do not own**

Sabrina was bored. Very bored. No books in the house were worth reading, and everyone else was busy. So she turned on the ancient TV set and began flipping through the channels. News... more news... sports... even more news... weather... Barney... news! why did so many stations have to play the news at the same time?... Kirby. Sabrina shrugged. it was something to do.

She found herself sucked into the show as she watched it, and was almost worried for Kirby when the king whose name she didn't know tried to kill him. Well, almost worried isn't right. She was on the edge of her seat, biting her lip when Puck walked in.

"Relax, Grimm, it's just a TV show." he said.

"I wasn't worried." Sabrina said, forcing herself to relax.

"Suuure you weren't" Puck rolled his eyes and walked out.

* * *

**L is for Love**

**Love: a feeling of strong affection for something or someone.**

Elvis loved his family very much. He would do anything for them, including die. He was particularly devoted to Relda. She had rescued him from the dog pound, and raised him from then on. She was his hero. he loved her soooo much. **(an~ not what you thought t was going to be, is it?)**

* * *

**M is for March**

**March: 3rd month of the year**

Sabrina looked outside at the snow gloomily. "Who was it again that said 'I can't wait for March, it's just so springlike'?"

"That was Daphne." Uncl Jake sent a glare in the little girl's direction.

"Why is everybody looking at me?" Daphne asked, looking confused.

"Because you jinxed it, Marshmellow." Puck said.

* * *

**N is for Nose**

**Nose: an appendage on the face used for detecting smells.**

Daphne's nose hurt. She had banged it on the door, trying to spy on Puck and Sabrina. What's worse, Red was laughing at her for it.

"You sure are nosey!" Res giggled.

That was the last straw. Daphne then proceeded to chase Red around the house, an ice pack held to her nose with one hand.

* * *

**O is for OC**

**OC: an original character in a fanfiction, one not included in the copyrighted story.**

"Hi, I'm Laura." the girl said. "I just moved here, what's your name?"

"Sabrina" Sabrina muttered. The girl she was looking at was around 12, redheaded, waaay to hyper, extremely pretty, and all to interested in Puck.

"Who's that?"

"Puck."

"He's hot."

"If you say so..."

* * *

**P is for Puck**

**Puck: immature fairy **

Puck irritated Henry more than anyone else. He paid too much attention to Sabrina, who still wore his sweater. He pulled pranks on everyone in the family, particularly himself and Sabrina. Sabrina was somewhat resigned to it now, although she still yelled at him for old time's sake. Henry on the other hand, was ready to burst with anger if Puck didn't stop soon.

* * *

**Q is for Queen**

**Queen: female ruler in a monachial government.**

Sabrina was Queen of the Sneaks. Thus, she should be able to get by a sister who slept like the dead. Not so. Daphne kept causing problems, so Sabrina finally gave up, and dreamt that she was an actual queen in a real castle, who had other people to go risk their lives for her.

* * *

**R is for Rose**

**Rose: a flower with many petals**

Puck grimaced and stuck his finger in his mouth. "Ow." He muttered.

"Oh shut up, it's just a thorn." Sabrina said.

The two were trimming Granny's rosebushes, a task that Mr. Canis had done before he left. Puck glanced over at her thoughtfully. He then grabbed the offending flower, snapped its stem, and held it out to Sabrina.

She took it carefully, blushing. "Thanks."

Puck blushed too, and said, "You're welcome."

Daphne and red, watching, squealed quietly.

* * *

**S is for Sabrina**

**Sabrina: premature teenager**

Sabrina was starting to annoy Henry too. She was entirely too fond of the fairy who tormented her so often. She had actually decided that she wanted to stay in town. She wasn't the ten year old he remembered. She was just too COMFORABLE here. He felt alone.

* * *

**T is for Tie**

**Tie: an object attached to a man's formal outfit around the neck**

"I hate ties." Puck muttered.

"Oh shut up and let me fasten it." Sabrina said. "Why?"

"I think they're designed so that girls can grab them to force guys to dance with them."

"Really?" Sabrina asked. "I've never really thought about them like that."

"That's cause you don't need to wear one." Puck said gloomily.

"You're a big baby. It's just a few hours. At least you can walk in your shoes."

* * *

**U is for Undertaker**

**Undertaker: a person who collects the bodies of the dead to bring them for burial**

"I want to be an undertaker when I grow up." red announced.

"Why?" Sabrina asked. "That's disgusting!"

"That's why." Red said.

"You are one strange little girl." Sabrina muttered.

* * *

**V is for Veronica**

**Veronica: married into the Grimm family, Sabrina and Daphne's mother.**

Even Veronica was starting to get on Henry's nerves. The fact that she had lied to him wasthe main cause for this annoyance. He was also upset because she wasn't on his side. She also was just so amazing it wasn't even fair.

* * *

**W is for Warden**

**Warden: a guard**

Daphne was under house arrest. She had tried to sneak Elvis sausage, and Granny had caught her. Her punishment was that she was not allowed to leave her room for a week or until an emergency hit, whichever came first. Sabrina had been assigned the dubious task of being Daphne's warden. This was not a good thing, for a pouty Daphne, though rare, is not a pretty sight. So Sabrina was hiding behind of the door, having positioned Puck outside the window.

* * *

**X is for Xenophobia**

**Xenophobia: the fear of strangers or foreigners or anything strange or foreign.**

"What's wrong with you, Sabrina?" Daphne asked.

"It's so weird..." Sabrina muttered. "All different, I don't know what any of this stuff is..."

Daphne shrugged. "I think it's cool."

"It's freaky." Sabrina shivered. "I don't think I can deal with it."

Daphne watched as Sabrina shuddered for a minute or two, blinked, and ran off into the distance, screaming "I need something I RECOGNIZE!"

* * *

**Y is for Yes**

**Yes: an answer in the affirmative**

Daphne was fed up with Puck and Sabrina alternating between teasing each other, almost being friendly in an awkward sort of way, and ignoring each other. So she decided to do something about it.

"Hey Puck, can i ask you a question?" Daphne asked. "you have to promise to tell the truth, though."

"Shoot, Marshmellow."

"Do you like Sabrina? As more than a friend?"

Puck stared at her for a minute, thought, opened his mouth, and croaked out, "Yes."

Daphne ran squealing off into the night to tell Red.

* * *

**Z is for Zoology**

**Zoology: the study of living organisms, particularly animals.**

"So, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Daphne was asked by her third grade teacher.

"A zoologist." Daphne said.

"Oh." the teacher blinked. "Why?"

"Because I want to understand animals."

"And why?"

"Because my big sister's potential boyfriend can turn into them." Daphne stated matter-of-factly.


	63. hidden talent

**i still need ideas. so what because i really wanted to include this and if you care that it doesn't fit any words, so what? got the idea fanfics an~ give. me. IDEAS!!! everyone says update, but no one says what to do! wahh!!! anyway, falling back on wendell, because he needs more coverage. i don't think he's had a single fic about him. are there any bad guys i haven't done?**

* * *

Wendell was the last person you would expect to have any talents whatsoever. He was short, he was chubby, his ears stuck out, and he wasn't particularly smart. But, he was even better than his father with his harmonica. With that harmonica, he could make anyone do anything.

Of course, he had to pretend that he was still talentless. No good at sports, no good at math, no good at english... And music class was faked. Quite well, actually. He just thought about the ugliest things he could, and the music came out horrible. So, everyone thought hte only reason he hadn't failed out was that his father was the principle. Though that might be true, he was not failing any of his classes. of course, his highest grade was a C+, but that could be overlooked.

Because when he was playing music, nothin else mattered. It was just him, the instrument, and, when he wanted to get someting done, the creature he was playing for. It was amazing!

The only unfortuonate thing about his talent was that he was forced to keep it hidden.


	64. story

**an~ give. me. IDEAS! everyone says update, but no one says what to do! wahh! yeah, im desperate but too lazy to change that part. this is because im not happy with mr. buckley for only putting up 21 pages of the next book on his site. he cut daphne off in the middle of a sentence! he makes me mad, im gonna write something depressing.**

* * *

It was all over. Everything. Gone, just like that.

They lost. She was the only one left alive. Goldilocks hadn't worked, the house had been broken into, everyone inside had been killed, and then it was just the three of them, fighting against the most powerful organization in the world.

Puck had been the first of their little band to die. He'd gone down fighting, trying to protect them. The two had been devastated, but had gone on fighting. She thought that, if it hadn't been for her sister, she would have given up right then, just gone to the Scarlet Hand, said, "kill me, I don't care anymore", and let them take over the world, but she'd been convinced not to. They'd gone to Mr. Canis for help.

That turned out to be the worst decision they'd ever made.

Mr. Canis was the master, and he would have killed them both, but her sister had sacrificed herself so that she could get away. She would have given up, but it wasn't what everyone else would have wanted. She had to keep living, hide out here, safe, and not let anyone else find her.

All she could really do here was think. Think about her sister, about the rest of the family, about the betrayal. She missed them all so much, and the parents she had never seen awake. How cold Mr. Canis have done that? He was Granny's most trusted companion, her best friend. Why? He had killed the only person she had left in the world, destroyed the future she'd seen two months ago. Her sister had been extremely mature for her age at the end; it was surprising how much she had grown up over the last two years. She had been too young to die. It wasn't fair. She hadn't been fair to her when she was alive, now that she thought about it. She'd though she was being dumb and rude, when really she'd always been trying to do what she thought was right. She felt so bad. And she couldn't ever explain. Once, her life had seemed like a story out of one of those fairytales, but now, if it was a story, it was a tragedy. And there was nothing she could do about it.

But there was one thing she could keep on doing. She could keep on living, fighting in secret, maybe grow up and get married someday, have a kid. then she would have done everything in her power to keep the Scarlet Hand at bay. She had to keep fighting. For Sabrina.

* * *

******an~ not what you were expecting, was it? but daphne really is unfair to sabrina. look at book 4! i seem to be incapable of writing really angsty angst. they all have a hopeful ending.**


	65. sing

**an~ to all of you who sent me ideas, THANK YOU!!! i ish very happy. but first, i got this idea for sing when i woke up this morning, so... oh yeah, i don't own the lyrics, just what i changed so that it fits. this is my first songfic, so tell me if it stinks, i wont write any more. sabrina's part has quotations, puck's doesnt.**

* * *

Sabrina and Puck were both sitting in their bedrooms, listening to the radio. Stragnely enough, they both had the same station on when Just The Girl by The Click Five came on. Sabrina started singing along. Puck just listened.

**_She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what whe's doing  
_****_She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion _**

Well, it wasn't exactly at a school reunion that she pushed him into the pool, but that fit Sabrina exactly! It was weird...

_**"He laughs at my dreams but I dream about his laughter  
Strange as it seems he's the one I'm after"**_

Sabrina had gotten into the habit of changing the 'she's into 'he's for songs like that, mainly because this song reminded her of her life. Not that she'd told him many of her dreams, but the ones she had let slip out had been thrown back in her face. But still... She might as well admit it, it wasn't as if anyone in the family could read minds or anything. She liked him. As more than a friend.

**_Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off my feet  
and I can't help myself I don't want anyone else _**

She WAS bittersweet. There were those times when she seemed like any normal 12 year old, happy and carefree, but then again, she was one of the angriest people he'd ever met, and with reason. She was so brave, it was funny. And she punched pretty hard.

**_"He's a mystery he's too much for me  
But i keep coming back for more  
Hes' just the guy I'm looking for_**

**_He can't keep a secret for more than an hour"_**

He was a complete mystery. Sometimes he could be so mature, and other times he was just a jerk. She couldn't figure him out. But she still dealt with it, still put up with him. No secret was safe with him. He would tell anything she told him to anyone if he thought it would embarrass her.

**_She runs on one hundred proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me the more I adore her  
What can I do I'd do anything for her_**

**_Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet  
I can't help myself I don't want anyone else_**

She had such a huge attitude, it wasn't even funny. She really was a premature teenager. The way she ignored him really just spurred him on, encouraging him to try and get her attention. He'd do anything to have her smile at one of his pranks, just once. He really didn't want anyone else, come to think of it.

**_"He's a mystery he's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more"_**

She would always come back to him, always forgive him, no matter what he did to her, because she secretly liked it, not the pranks persay, but making him happy, making him laugh. It was sad, really. She was just putting herself in the way of embarrasment.

_**She's just the girl I'm looking for  
**_

_**And when she sees its me on her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone, she'd rather be alone**_

Just the girl he was looking for... really, she was. Perfect for him, but his completely his opposite. They didn't really call each other, considering they lived in the same house, but if they did, she'd completely ignore his calls because she really would rather be stranded on a deserted island than spend any more time than neccesary with him.

**_"But I can't give up just yet cause every word he's ever said is still ringing in my head'  
still ringing in my head!"_**

Everything he'd ever said she remembered. Mainly because she spent the next several hours brooding over it and wondering if he really meant that last insult, but still...

**_She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing_**

She really did know her stuff. He'd told her she was a hero, and he'd meant it. And she wasn't that bad a detective, either.

**_"Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined!"_**

That line fit her life perfectly. He could destroy a perfect day with one little comment. Why did she like him again?

**_Cause she's bittersweet she knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery she's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for_****_Oh she's bittersweet she knocks me off of my feet  
And I cant help myself I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery she's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more_**

**_Oh I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for  
Just the girl im looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for_**

**_Just the girl I'm looking for_**

Puck grinned and turned off the radio. Just the girl he was looking for indeed. He'd have to tell her that... someday.


	66. shoes

**an~ so apparently you liked my songfic. now back to normal ficness...**

**imnotyourboyfriend: you know, i dont like doing characters over in this fic, but thats just too perfect.**

**dog9girl: did most of em already, but thanks for actually heeding my cries for povs! twilarose, blubeard, card soldier, scarecrow and chester are good ideas. gotta find a word for each of them...**

* * *

Twilarose had discovered her new passion.

Shoes.

It had started simply, with a few trips to payless and other such stores, searching for ideas for something to complete her new outfits. Then she had begun designing outfits to match a certain pair of shoes. Those had sold like hotcakes, so she had done more and more of them. It wasn't until she saw THE pair of shoes, though, when she decided that she wanted to design them herself.

The shoes were bright pink thigh-high boots with green laces, soles, lining, and polkadots. There wes small rosettes cut out of the leather in places so that the lining showed through around the edges. They were amazing.

Twilarose bought them on site, and began designing more like them. Brightly colored boots, with heels or not, from thigh high to barely ankle high, loose or tight, any style of boot you could imagine, in brightly tinted leather with cut out rosettes. Twilarose was in love.

The shoes would be her life from then on. Nothing else would ever be as important as the shoes.


	67. book

**an~ another pointless oneshot in which a card soldier reads a book for the first time... using up my suggestions and random words i have no other possible plotlines for at the same time.**

* * *

Jack of Clubs was bored. He was supposed to be guarding the library in case a Grimm showed up, but nothing had happened except that the Scarecrow almost dropped a stack of books on him. He was sick of it. Sick of taking orders from a fat old lady who thought she was beautiful, sick of listening to a cowardly shrimp of a man who called himself a sheriff, sick of being against a family who had, as far as he was concerned, not done anything wrong except having the misfortune of being born into this life. Tell the truth, if he could get out of town, he would abandon Queen of Hearts in a second, just run and hide somewhere she would never find him.

But here he was, sitting in the library, with nothing to do. except...

One of the books was lying on the ground where the Scarecrow had dropped it.

He decided that while he was here, he might as well read something. Even though he had never done so in his life. No time like the present, right?

He picked up the book and opened it. Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass, by Lewis Caroll. He shrugged, and began reading. As he read, he became entranced. Especially when he read about Queen of Hearts and the soldiers. They were portrayed, now that he thought about it, exactly as they really were. Queen of Hearst was a scheming woman with a horrible temper, and the card soldiers were terrified of her, even though if they had the sense to just all stop listening, there would be nothing she could do. They were her power.

He would have to tell the others about this.


	68. coin

**an~ its very late. i was babysitting and i just kind of forgot to go to bed so... chester and twilarose were both from book 4, k?**

* * *

Chester was a taxi driver now. For some reason, he hadn't turned back into a cat at midnight, when Twilarose had said he would. He wasn't stuck as a human, though, either. He was both at the same time, and he quite liked it, being stuck in the middle.

He spent his days driving a green taxi around New York, meeting strange people, and giving anyone who needed it a ride. His was the strangest taxicab in the city for more than just the fact that it was lime green, after all. He charged whatever coin his rider happened to pull out first, no more, and no less. After all, when your dinner was a mouse and you slept in an alley, what was the point in having money?

Nights were just as fun. Then he was a cat, and he enjoyed himself. He had quite a few friends, and when he was human, he usually bought a few gifts for his girl. She was just an ordinary cat, but he'd never seen one more beautiful. She lived in the alley next street over, and spent her days mousing and looking cute for other humans. It had been his life before the Grimms, and he didn't miss it.

So now he gave people rides, got to know them, and generally enjoyed himself. It wasn't a bad trade, for a coin.

After all, a cat will always take something, even if it is pretty small.


	69. candle

**an~ imnotyourboyfriend's idea. now that ive thanked her, on to write it... im too hyper for this time of night... well, morning, really. not really a happy story, but not really angst. i decided that id go along with the whole she dies theme.**

* * *

Light a candle for them...

Those had been her last words. As she died, she had asked one thing of him, and he understood exactly what she meant. That was why he was standing with everyone else by the river, after the battle with the Scarlet Hand, with a box of matches and a fleet of paper boats with candles stuck in them.

Each boat had a name and a description of the person written on it. They were bewitched never to go out. The candles would float around the world, lighting up the night in memory of those who were lost.

He had written most of them, but a few had been written by the others. He had personally invited each one, and asked them if they knew of anyone who needed a candle. The boats had copies, and as each one was lit, its copy would be read aloud. He was reading the Grimm's, of course. He'd known them best.

It was time to begin lighting the candles. Everyone was silent except for the first reader, Snow White. "William Charming was not the best of men for most of his life, but he was a hero, at the end. I'll miss him so much, and most likely someone else around here will, too..."

He tuned out the rest. It was all stuff he knew already, as he'd made all the boats. He'd done it all, because Granny, Red and Daphne were all still too injured to do anything. Daphne had gotten up for the ceremony, but she couldn't read. The Sheriff of Nottinham nad tried to slit her throat, cutting her voice box in the process. She could still talk, but not very well.

It was his turn. He hadn't written very long messages on the paper boats, but he liked them. "Henry and Veronica were good parents and great detectives. Henry saved my life on the day of the battle, and he told me to apologize to his girls for lying to them." He lit Henry's candle. "Daphne wrote this for her mother. 'She was the best mom anyone could ever ask for, and the five years I spent with her were some of the happiest times of my life. She was a great detective, and she made the best cookies on the world. I'll miss her so much." With that, Veronica's candle was lit. "Sabrina... Sabrina was my best friend. I didn't even know her for a year, and most of the time I did know her she was mad about something or other, but I still don't want to imagine the rest of my life without her. She really grew up a lot, over the past several months. Guess she had to, what with the way life was going. This ceremony was her idea, and thank you all for coming to it. I'll miss her more than anything."

He lit Sabrina's candle, and pushed the boat into the river with the rest. The group stood there quietly, watching as a fleet of little lights floated off into the distance. A fragment of a song came to his mind as he watched them float away. Ironic, really, as it had been a dragon that had killed her.

_I'll be your candle on the water..._


	70. oops

**an~ i love the scarecrow. hes such a klutz. 30 TO GO!!!**

* * *

"Oops!"

I seemed to be saying that a lot recently. Well, not recently, I seemed to be saying it a lot period. Oops when I dropped something, oops when I run into somebody, Oops when I hit someone with a book, Oops when I slip on a banana peel, oops when I almost knock over a bookcase... You get the picture.

I don't mean to be a klutz, and I try not to, but I really can't help it. I may e one of the smartest everafters in the world, thanks to Oz, but that did nothing for my hand eye coordination, or to help me control my feet. I slip and slide all over the place, and I have a tendency to get blown away in the wind. It can get very annoying.

My new year's resolution this year was to not be as much of a klutz, but it hasn't worked out so well. I still make messes, still trip over nothing, still bump into anything within a 3-foot radius of myself.

So I've resolved top move less. That should help me knock less things over. the only problem with THIS resolution is that I have to take care of the library, and no one wants to help me. So I HAVE to move, for that.

Oh, I've got company, better go say hello!

"Oops!"

So much for that idea.


	71. eyes

**an~ this was the last suggestion ive gotten that i haven't done already, and if anyone else has one, im listening! if you don't ill manage anyway.**

* * *

Bluebeard had certain expectations for the women he married. He didn't care about what they looked like, or how much money they had, or whether or not they were everafters, or anything like that. All that mattered were the eyes.

They had to be bright eyes, happy, and full of sparkle.

After all, as the eyes were the windows to the soul, if a girl had big, dancing eyes, then she would be happy no matter where you put her, right?

But those kinds of eyes also signified curiosity, which had gotten all of his wives killed. He hated to do it, but they couldn't be allowed to see his secrets. His first wife had killed herself in that closet, and he had told the others not to go in there for fear that they would be frightened. Some of the others had killed themselves before he got back, because they had thought he had killed them and wanted to die by their own hand. Another result of the spark in their eyes. A few had been killed in a murderous rage, either because they lied to him, or because they confronted him about killing his wives. He had loved his first wife more than anything, but the death of their son had shattered her. After that, the killings just became more and more easy...

His was really a tragic story.


	72. superchick

**an~ i finally got around to looking superchick up, so i figured i might as well use them before i forgot about it.**

* * *

"How can you not like superchick?" Daphne screeched at Sabrina.

"Anyone with a name like that doesn't deserve being liked." Sabrina replied.

"What's wrong with their name?"

"Aside from the fact that most of the band is male..."

"Yeah, ASIDE from that."

"Well, it's just so... so, so, DORKY!"

"It is NOT!"

"You're entitled to your opinion." Sabrina began to walk off.

Puck, who'd been listening, laughed. "Am I seeing things? Is Sabrina Grimm actually walking away from a fight?"

"Well, I was planning on it." Sabrina said. "you know, be more mature, a better person?"

"A better person who'd biased against a band because of their name." Puck pointed out. "Have you even ever listened to them?"

Sabrina paused a second, thinking. "You know, I don't think I have."

"So LISTEN!" Daphne screeched.

Sabrina shrugged, and followed Daphne to listen to a multitude of Superchick CDs.

Puck shook his head as Sabrina walked out of the room around half an hour later, hapily discussing how amazing the band was, and which song was their favorite. Sabrina had decided that her favorite was courage, while Daphne's favorite was Stand In the Rain. He considered telling them he liked Real best, but he changed his mind.

He grinned quietly. _Another step in the right derection, Grimm. You're really growing up pretty well._


	73. makeup

**an~ might as well... ill be done with this in under a month if i write at lest 1 chappie a day! so since im almost out of noted ideas, make up it is.**

* * *

Daphne muttered a quiet curse and washed her face. She would _never_ get this stuff right. Gloppy dark mascara that got all over the rest of her face, eye shadow in her eye, making the mascara run even worse, plus there was some in her eyebrows, uneven foundation that did absolutely nothing, and bright red lip gloss that wasn't entirely on her mouth. And that wasn't even looking at the eyeliner. It was a failure. Again.

For the past months, she'd been copying Sabrina at this age, too embarrased to ask anyone for help, visiting the bathroom in the middle of the night to attempt to put on makeup. She's been failing miserably, and was almost tempted to give up, but she never did. She felt like, now that she was 12, she should know how to put on makeup. After all, that was when Sabrina had learned.

But there was no one to sneak in and watch Daphne as she experimented with facial enhancers. Puck was too busy with whatever he did, and besides, he never wanted to spy on her, he was in love with Sabrina. Granny and her parents were sound asleep, and she wasn't going to ask them for help, so they would never know. Sabrina, well, she thought Sabrina _might_ know, but it was unlikely. She'd been looking over at her occasionally, smiling a knowing smile. Yesterday, she'd whispered for Daphne to wipe off her cheek as she passed for the sink.

Daphne sighed and decided to try the makeup one last time.

She was just starting with the eyeshadow again when the door creaked open.

She spun around, to see Sabrina standing in the doorway, smiling.

"I thought so." She grinned.

"How'd you know?" Daphne asked.

"You had eyeshadow on your eyelid yesterday." Sabrina walked over. "You want some help?"

"Please." Daphne said.

Sabrina took over. "The key is to not use too much. See, the goal of makeup is to look like you're not wearing any. So, if you use too much eyeliner, it doesn't look natural. Actually, it makes you look like a little miniature goth princess. Which, while not necessarily a bad thing, isn't really your look."

The rest of the night went like that, and the next morning, a tired but much more knowledgable Daphne emerged from the bathroom, looking very good. Success after all.


	74. wedding

**an~ thanks to rainbowofsmiles and crystal darkness for ideas! going to use them all asap! nobody's used this pairing yet... gee i wonder why? note sarcasm. feel bad for the bad guy (fb4tbg)ish**

* * *

Tobey was pacing around nervously.

"Calm down." Rumpelstiltskin muttered.

"You really expect me to calm down?" Tobey muttered. His legs were getting skinnier, and there appeared to be more of them than before. "I'm getting _married_ in a few hours, for goodness sakes, and you expect me to calm down?"

"Well, it might be nice, you'll rip your tuxedo if you morph spider any more, and I don't think Natalie would be happy if that happened." Rumpelstiltskin watched as Tobey continued to pace.

Tobey sighed, forcibly relaxed, and sat down. "I know, it's just..."

"Jitters?"

"Yeah."

Miss Muppet walked into the room hurriedly. "Come on, Tobey, it's time to go!"

Tobey sighed, stood up, and said "Show time."


	75. doll

**an~ coooliscious101: yeah, curse. mordred pov. a bit of backstory.** **he really is a complete nerd... the end is near! by the way, this is completely pointless, but it was just too perfect.**

* * *

There is a difference between action figures and dolls that no one seems to realize. especially when the person one is reffering to is over 20 years old.

They are NOT dolls. Dolls are for little girls. I am a fully grown man sho just so happens to enjoy video games and their accompanying figurines.

So what if I like to reenact my favorite scenes from the games and movies they come from? Or if I like making up my own stories and using the action figures for them too? That doesn't make them dolls, and it doesn't make me a geek either!

Jeesh people, get it right. Not dolls, ACTION FIGURES. Ak-shun fig-yers. Do I need to spell it out? A-C-T-I-O-N F-I-G-U-R-E-S.

Excuse me, a new figurine just came out, and I have to go buy it.


	76. comfort

**an~ im updating a lot today... over 3 quarters of the way through! yay! miss muffet pov. yeah i made her kind of crazy cause hamstead says she was.**

* * *

People always ask me how the spider and I got together. It's really a funny story.

When I first saw him, and of course I ran away and screamed, I was suddenly confronted by a giant spider! Wouldn't you have run? Anyway. After I ran away, he followed me, calling for me to stop. I of course, didn't. But he just kept following me, and I finally ended up in a cave, and I couldn't run anymore. He waited outside for me to calm down, and once I was calm enough for him to approach me without going crazy, he walked in, and he comforted me. He explained why he had followed me, who he was, and a lot about himself. I found myself attracted to him after a while, especially when he showed me his human form. He explained to me how he could turn into a human whenever he wanted, but he had decided that if he was going to try and get to know me, he might as well show me the truth about himself first off, and avoid problems later. it was so sweet of him.

He's sweet in general, actually. Anytime I need the slightest bit of comfort about anything, he provides it. I love him completely and absolutely.


	77. ugly

**an~ this word just sort of fit. more plotless drabble-esque stuff. beast pov.**

* * *

Can you imagine how it is to be completely, horrifically, detestably ugly?

No.

You can't because you haven't been.

I have.

I still am, actually. Beauty's love gave me the ability to change back, but I still turn into the beast occasionally.

I'm not really a handsome human anymore, either. Lots of battle scars. Many many years ago, I got into fights all the time, and they scarred my face. When I was cursed, too, there were problems. At first I ran into sharp objects a lot. I didn't come to terms with my new height very well, and it took me _years _to get used to it. Then there were the rose bushes. Those hurt. And when it seemed I would be stuck as a beast forever, I scratched my own face, horribly deeply.

I still have the scars. They're there to remind me to never be so arrogant again. I have learned my lesson, and I will not make the same mistake again.

Others, though, I'm not so sure I can avoid...


	78. royalty

**an~ frog prince pov. not fb4tbg. well, actually, for the witch it is.**

* * *

I'm royalty, and I should not be subjected to this treatment!

I mean, here I am, walking through the woods, and this old woman yells at me for stepping on some plant! It's a flower, for goodness sakes!

So of course I yell back, and I tell her I'm royalty and allowed to step on whatever flower I please.

She doesn't like that so she decides that I need to be punished.

I tell her that my parents will do something worse to her than anything she does to me.

She just laughs, and tells me I won't be in any position to care, even if my parents believe I am who I say I am.

Then she carts me off to her ridiculous hut, and I for some reason can't stop her. She sticks me in her kitcen, pulls out a stick, and points at it.

And suddenly I'm a frog. She throws me out the door, tells me that when I find someone with as much of a superiority complex about being royal as mine. She tells me it shouldn't be very hard.

So now I'm sitting by this pond, waiting for a princess to come along so I can get her to do thos three things. Not going to be easy. It's not fair!


	79. boys and directions

**an~ ive gotten several puckabrona requests ive been working on this for forever, so i figured i should put it up now. but after that, i got a whole list of povs, and they're my priority. other ppls are doing that better than i can. btw, if u voted on my poll and clicked other, please either review and tell me what you want there, or send me a pm.**

**rainbow of smiles: thank u 4 all ur great ideas! some i did already, so they wont b used.**

**dog9girl: hehe, too bad mouse isnt one of the words.**

* * *

Sabrina looked down at the ground, hoping to see SOMETHING she recognized. Ferryport Landing wasn't that big a town, so how come she had no idea where she was?

"Puck?" she yelled over the wind.

He looked down at her. "Yeah? What?"

"Do you know where we are? 'Cause I'm lost."

"Are you kidding?" he stared at her incredulously. "You said you knew where we were going!"

"I said I knew where the building was! I never said that I knew how to get there!"

"Well how are we supposed to find it then?"

"I dunno! How about we stop and ask for directions?" Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"No way! Besides who would we ask anyway? We're in the middle of the woods!"

"Oh look! A house!" Sabrina cried with fake enthusiasm.

"What the heck?!?" Puck cried.

"Yeah…" Sabrina took a second look at the house. "That was pretty convenient."

"Freakily so." Puck added.

"Well, let's ask them for direction!" Sabrina cried.

"How about no!"

"What is it with guys and directions?"

"Whaddaya mean?"

"Well, as far as I know, most guys have something against asking for directions. Why is that?"

"We do not!"

"Then go down there and ask." Sabrina said smugly

"Ok, so maybe I do."

"Ha! You admitted it! Why though?"

"It's demeaning. It shows that you don't know something and need help."

"In case you hadn't noticed, neither of us knows where we're supposed to go and we really need help."

"Fine! We'll go ask for some frickin' directions!" puck yelled, swooping down to the house.

On the ground again, the two walked up to the door. Sabrina looked at Puck, who gestured to the door. She shrugged and knocked.

"Yes?" Someone asked, without opening the door.

"Ummm… Hi?" Sabrina said.

"Did you want something?" the door answerer asked.

"Yeah… we're kinda lost and we were hoping you could tell us how to get back on the right track." Sabrina said.

"And it might be kind of nice if you opened the door, too." Puck said.

"Oh, sorry!" the door opened, revealing a short young woman with blond hair. "I don't normally open the door unless I know who's there."

"Who are you?" Sabrina asked nervously.

"The little match girl."

"I thought you died…" Sabrina blinked.

"Most people did. I just transported to my grandma's house." The girl gestured for them to come inside. "Did you want something?"

"Directions." Sabrina said.

Puck walked inside, grabbed Sabrina's wrist, and pulled her after him. What followed was an extremely awkward time for Sabrina in which the little match girl fed them, gave them directions, asked questions, and was very nice. Too nice, in her opinion. It worried her, made her wonder if she was a member of the Scarlet Hand who wanted information. Puck wasn't helping matters, either. He was getting waaaay too friendly with this woman, and Sabrina saw the looks he was giving her. She was 20, for goodness sakes!

They were FINALLY able to leave, and Sabrina dragged puck out of the house without even a goodbye.

"You were rude." Puck commented.

"You would know." Sabrina said. "After all, you have so much experience in that department."

"More than usual, I mean. Why are you in such a bad mood?" Puck asked.

"Well, my sister's been kidnapped, in case you've forgotten, and you spent about 20 minutes in there, talking with miss What's-her-face, when we should have been rescuing her!" Sabrina snapped.

"Jeesh, relax. You were the one who wanted to go down there in the first place."

"I wanted to get directions, nothing else. YOU were the one who kept us there."

"Sorry."

"Suuure you are."

"No, I really am."

"I don't think I believe you."

"I'm really, sincerely sorry for upsetting you, delaying your rescue and further endangering your sister, Sabrina Grimm. Do you forgive me?" Puck asked.

Sabrina blinked. "Well, when you put it that way… sure."

Puck grinned. "Now you know why boys don't like asking for directions.


	80. scissors

**an~ haha, almost back on schedule! 1 more and il be back on track! see, on tuesday, the touchpad on my computer suddenly quit working, and since we have 1 that goes online and my dad didnt get us a replacement mouse until i had to go to bed last night, i was gone for 2 days. and i need to write 1 chappie a day to finish by april 1st. its back to suggestions now, btw.**

* * *

Rapunzel was sick and tired of her mass of hair. She couldn't go swimming without her head suddenly weighing an extra 5 pounds, it took HOURS to brush, and she couldn't do a thing with it, it was so long! So she decided to cut it.

That was where the problem started.

She looked everywhere, but she couldn't find a single pair of scissors! The kitchen: every single drawer, the pantry, all the cabinets, even the refrigerator! Bathroom: medicine cabinet, under the sink. Bedrooms: hers: obviously not there, but you never know... Grandma's: Closet, dresser, under the bed, master bathroom, under the carpet, behind the bureau. Living room: behind and under all the furniture, in every single drawer.

She sat down with a sigh. She knew the last time had been bad, but did Grandma really have to go to such lenghts to hide the scissors?

**Flashback:**

_Rapunzel was attempting to cut her hair. She failed miserably. There were little chunks of hair everywhere, and she was bleeding in several areas. her hair wasn't even, either. Grandma walked in. _

_"honestly, girl, if I'd known you would be so much trouble, I never would have taken you in exchange for that celery. What are you doing?"_

_"Trying to cut my hair."_

_"TRYING is the key word there. Let me see those scissors."_

_"But-"_

_"Your hair looks just fine grown out. I'm never going to let you have scissors again."_

**End flashback.**

At that moment, Grandma walked in.

"Grandma, have you seen the scissors?" Rapunzel asked. "I've looked everywhere, I just can't find them and I was-"

Grandma reached over to a hook above the counter, plucked the scissors off of it, and dangled them in front of Rapunzel's face.

"Oh." Rapunzel finished.


	81. sleep

**an~ im back on track! and going to do extra because next week's tech week for the musical and that means if get home at 5, 7, 8, and 7. then comes the show. plus ive just been given a whole bunch of suggestions again, so i can write them! scrooge pov.**

* * *

Ever since I had that crazy dream that turned my life around, I've been afraid to fall asleep. I mean, the ghosts follow me around during the day, but I can ignore them or avoid them or not let them in, but at night, I can't avoid them.

Every night I fall asleep, and the ghosts are there. They haunt me, and they tell me just how awful I've been and how I ruin everyone's holidays. Seriously, folks, I can't have ruined too many labor days. And isn't it bad enough that anyone who doesn't get into the christmas spirit is called a Scrooge? I mean, really. I changed! I LOVE Christmas! Those are the only ghosts I can stand. I have them come over for a party every year, along with the Cratchets and my family.

Ghosts are tireless, too. After all, once you're dead, you don't have to worry about getting to meetings on time or anything like that. So they have nothing better to do than sit in my waiting room, annoying me, causing trouble for Tim, and clogging up space that paying customers should get.

The ones who come in my dreams are the worst. True, they never come to my office again, but have you ever experienced the worst parts of your life on certain holidays? I've had some pretty bad memorial days. And since I apparently die on every single holiday there is, I get to see approximately 500 versions of my death, and how no one will care because I wasn't in the Maundy Thrsday spirit. It gets a little old after a while.

But never less frightening. Every time I go to sleep, especially on a holiday, and there are quite a few holidays, let me tell you, I see some of my wors memories and my death.

So I drink a lot of coffee. And I stay up late most nights and try not to sleep at all the night before a holiday. It's a pain to be singled out by the ghosts of holidays.


	82. waltzing lessons

**an~ new york fic. daphne: 13. tim: 15. new pairing. can tiny tim walk? anyway, well pretend he can for the purposes of the story. haha, im ahead now!**

* * *

Daphne had been complaining that she didn't know how to waltz, and the 8th graders were having a graduation dance. So Tim decided that he would teach her to waltz. So they were now standing in the Grimm's apartment, while Daphne searched for a slow song on her Ipod.

"Found one!" She cried.

"Good. You have one of those Ihome things?" Tim asked.

"I did last week, but it broke. And Sabrina took hers to work, so..."

"Then what are we gonna do?"

"Well, it's got a longish cord, I figured you could stick one bud in your ear, and I could have the other one."

Tim shrugged. "That'll work." Besides, it would give him a chance to be closer to her.

The began dancing. As Daphne got better, he started paying less attention to not getting his feet stepped on, and more to Daphne herself. He had liked her for... oh, who knows how long. Maybe since she first visited New York and asked him to say his line. His feelings had grown in the 5 years since they moved back, though. One would have thought Sabrina would be more his type, after all, she was closer to his age, but she was more distant, just a friend, and she had Puck. All the everafters in the whole city knew that. Plus, she was always busy with her new job. Daphne had visited more and more often, and a friendship had eventually grown out of it. They were almost best friends now, and spent quite a bit of time hanging out together. She was getting closer to his age every day, and he planned on growing up once she reached his grade level. After all, she was perfect.

Daphne interrupted his musings by stepping on his foot again. "Oops!" She squeaked.

"It's all right." Tim said. "The song's almost over anyway."

"We could start it over." Daphne suggested.

"Nah, you've gotten a lot better."

"But-"

"But what?" Tim asked.

"I like dancing with you." Daphne whispered.

"Well then, we'll keep dancing."

They did. Sabrina came home hours later to find the two still at it, and she just smiled and shook her head.

"Finally." She muttered.


	83. grass

**an~ Ive always wanted to know how puss got so scared of mice. so heres my interpretation of it.**

* * *

Puss looked up lazily. There was something moving in the grass. That was vaguely interesting. Not enough to stop him form napping, though. After all, it was a beautiful, bright, lazy afternoon, the kind you barely ever get to enjoy. End even a cat who knew how to talk couldn't be expected to give tha-

It was getting closer. Slightly more interesting.

Darn his cat ADHD! He was enjoying a peaceful, self-indulgent train of thought and then that grass had to go and MOVE! Drat. Now where was he?

Oh yes, He couldn't be expected to give up a perfect sun-

The grass on his other side was moving too. The first spot had stopped about a foot from him.

Oh drat, he'd done it again.

A perfect sunny after-

There it was again, by his head.

Another. Another. There, and there, and there and there and EVERYWHERE! All around him, the grass was shifting, until, in a perfect circle one foot away from him-

They stopped.

Puss sat there, still tense. He sniffed. He smelled mouse. Lots of mouse. He was just about to bolt when they attacked.

Hundreds of mice suddenly jumped him, and he feel down screaming.

* * *

**an~ that was intended purely for entertainment, even though i think it might have happened. he obviously survived, but yeah... did i do a good job writing suspense? review and tell me.**


	84. present

**an~ tom from book 5. when im writing a whole lot at once, these things get shorter, have you noticed?**

* * *

Tom was searching for the perfect present to buy Cindy.

They had met exactly a year ago, and he wanted to commemorate the occasion, so he was shopping for something that would make her happy.

He wondered what there was that she might want. She had already told him that she didn't need any clothes or jewelry or anything like that. No matter how much he tried, all he could thin of to make her happier was to fix her job. She didn't like the one she had, she worked long hours at the local grocery store. She'd told him once that her dream was to help people all over the world with their family problems, to prevent them form needing help like she had. But stuck in this town, there wasn't much of a way to do that.

That was when he saw it.

The radio station had a for sale sign next to it.

Tom grinned and walked in to check the price.

He walked out again the happiest man on the planet, save one man in Oregon who had just invented the best flavor of ice cream in the history of the world.

Later that night, after their anniversary date, Tom told Cindy to close her eyes, and pulled her down the street.

"Tom?" Cindy asked. "Where are you taking me?"

"To see your anniversary present." Tom grinned.

"Why couldn't you just show it to me at the restaurant?" Cindy asked.

"It's too big for that."

"Must be a REALLY big present then." Cindy commented.

"You have no idea." Tom said.

"Can I guess?" Cindy asked.

"Feel free." Tom shrugged.

"Is it... and elephant?" Cindy asked.

Tom just laughed.

"A new house?"

Tom smiled. "Closer."

"A-"

Tom cut her off by sticking his hand over her mouth. "We're here."

Cindy opened her eyes and blinked. "We're inside the radio station? Is my present in here?"

"No, your present IS here." Tom said.

"What do you mean?" Cindy asked.

"I mean, I bought you the radio station. You'll host a show that helps family relations, I'll run the rest of it. You can do what you always wanted."

Cindy gasped. "Oh Tom- I- I don't know what to say!"

Tom grinned. "You like it then?"

"I love it!" Cindy grinned. "I love YOU, Oh Tom, thank you so much!"

Tom smiled. He'd found the perfect present.


	85. stutter

**an~ yeah, i was gonna write yesterday, but my computer forgot to connect me to the internet right. i could read, but not write. it was WEIRD. anyway, im going to write like, 5 chappies today to make up for it. and this one is wilhelm's pov.**

**dog9girl: i just made it up. i thought it would be funny. was it?**

* * *

The whole reason we even started with the fairy tales at all was Jakob's stutter, actually. He's always had one. One day, after he'd been teased particularly badly in school, I decided that I would go find someone who could fix it. He thought I was insane, of course. After all, I was the younger brother, and at the time I was only 7. He was 11.

I ran off to find a person who could cure a stutter, and he followed me. We had a hard journey, in which we met around 10 fairy tale characters. I was extremely excited by this, though Jakob could have cared less. No one knew how to cure a stutter. Until I met one witch in particular. Her name was Baba Yaga.

She agreed to cure Jakob, for a price. I was to stay and help her around the house for 6 months. Jakob stayed, of course. Over those 6 months, she bacame a grandmother to me, and even after we left, I visited quite often.

After we left, we went home until we grew up, but I went searching for everafters. Jakob followed me, somewhat less enthusiastic. We met everafters everywhere, and they were all suffering. I decided that when I grew up, I would take many of them with me to America, in hopes that they could find a new life there.

I asked Jakob if he wanted to come, and he declined. When I asked him why, it wasn't the reason I expected. I thought he would want to stay so that he could finally get away from the everafters, but he told me it was so that he could help the everafters who didn't wnat to leave their old houses.

Amazing what all came form something as annoying as a stutter, isn't it?


	86. chicken

**an~ does anyone even read these? tell me if you do. Natalie POV**

**future author: used wilhelm, not gonna use pinnoccio cause he's not technically in the books.**

* * *

The chicken is staring at me.

I stare back at it. It's prefferable to finding Toby and talking to him. After all, we've become signifigantly more awkward around each other, especially since Bella left. Now when we're alone, we just sort of sit there and pretend the other one isn't there.

The chicken is still staring at me.

I have absolutely no idea what's going on between us. We used to be so close. We were best friends. Did everything together. Now though, we're really awkward.

Why is that chicken still staring at me? Come to think of it, why is there a chicken in our living room to begin with?

I miss the old days, when it was so easy to be friends with him. But... I think I want something more, too.

The chicken needs a name. I think I'll call it Chicken.

Maybe, maybe... I think I, oh I don't know. Yeah, I do. It's funny. I mean really, He's nowhere near as tall as I am. But really.

Checken is giving me a funny look.

Oh shoot. I've been saying all this out loud. THAT'S why Chicken keeps staring at me.

"Sorry Chicken."

Chicken shrugs. "Go tell Toby how you feel. I bet he feels the same way."

"Thanks." I say.

Chicken leaves. About a minute after he leaves, I realize what a weird day I'm having, and wonder if there were drugs in my lunch. But by then, I'm already knocking on Toby's bedroom door.


	87. snake

**an~ pied piper this chappie. preseries miniplot drabbleish stuff. then its just beauty left. too bad i already used shoes. and then ill be on my own.**

* * *

I first learned what I could do with instruments when I was 13 years old. I was sitting on a rock in the middle of nowhere, enjoying the beaytiful day. I was also avoiding my music teacher, a horrible old man who hated my guts.

Ther was a snakes sunning itself on the rock next to mine, and I decided to pretend I was a snake charmer. I know I was a little old for pretending, but I never stopped enjoying it, and I had seen one a couple days ago. I had always had a bit of musical talent, so I picked up my pipe and began to play.

To my surprise, a perfect copy of the snake charmer's song came out. Again to my surprise, the snake did what I wanted it to do.

I blinked, shook my head, and tried again. It still worked.

I was starting to get excited now. I had fun with the snake for the rest of the day, and when my parents found me that night, I was still forcing the snake to do what I wanted.

It went on from there. First rabbits, then dogs, then bears, then people. THe music teacher was sent away, and I put on shows for visitors to the town, and when I grew up, I took my show on the road. If I had known what it would lead to, though. I don't think I would ever have tried to hypnotize through my playing.


	88. hello

**an~ first time beauty met her daughter after 12 years. what she was probably thinking. Beauty POV**

* * *

I stared at my daughter worriedly. She was lying in the hospital bed, broken and unconscious. I was so afraid for her, and so sorry about what I had done. I don't know how I could have sold my own daughter, and I regret it so much now. Especially after what she's turned into.

Oh, she would have been monstrous looking like her father anyway, but she might not have acted like a monster. She could have turned into the kind of girl I was once, before centuries of pampering spoiled me. She could have gone shopping with me, gotten her hair done, become almost human looking. It was too late now, I guessed. She was too far down the path her father had traveled. I wished I could save her from that, go back in time and rescue her from all that.

I think she moved.

She did!

Oh, I can't wait to build a relationship with my daughter, even if she was evil now. Maybe I could fix her.

She opened her eyes.

"Hello." I whispered.


	89. night

**an~ puckabrina for all u lovers of that ship, and cause i have to admit its awesome, too. several years later follow up to alone. 11 left!!!! oh, and this chapter is a bit of a preview of another fic im thinking of doing once im done with this and have made signifigant progress on never gonna happen.**

* * *

Sabrina climbed out onto the roof of the house and sat down on the edge. She had missed this house. She's missed the roof, too. It had become her thinking place before. She thought back to the last time she'd been on this roof.

**Flashback:**

_Sabrina looked up as Puck flew onto the roof. "Hey."_

_"Hey" he answered as he sat down next to her._

_They just sat there for a few minutes, lost in their own thoughts, enjoying each other's company, thought neither would admit it._

_Sabrina was the one to bread the silence. "I go back to New York tomorrow."_

_"Yeah." Puck replied._

_"I don't want to leave." Sabrina muttered._

_"I thought you wanted to move back." Puck looked at her questioningly._

_"I did!" Sabrina said. "Before..."_

_"Before what?" Puck asked questioningly._

_"Before a lot of stuff. before I found out there were a ton of everafters there, too. Before I wanted to be a fairy tale detective. Before Dad was such an overprotective jerk. Before Daphne wanted to stay here. Before my best friend turned into someone who couldn't leave."_

_"Who's that?"_

_"You." Sabrina gave him a look that suggested he was being particularly idiotic. "have you seen anyone else who's even slightly willing to be my friend at all?"_

_"Good point." Puck chuckled. "I don't think I want you to leave either."_

_Sabrina sighed. "I'll miss you." _

_"Me too."_

_They sat there for a while longer, and when the sun rose, they were there, watching it._

**End flashback.**

Sabrina looked up. Puck flew over the edge of the porch roof and sat down next to her. "Hey." She said.

"Hey."

Sabrina grined. "Deja vu."

"What?"

"Remember the night before I left?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the same thing happened."

"Yeah..." Puck thought for a minute. "It did, didn't it?"

"So..." Sabrina said, after a few minutes, "How's your past few years been?"

Puck snorted. "You already know most of what's happened. I mean, we talked on the phone almost once a week."

Sabrina laughed. "More." She sighed. "I missed this place."

"I came out here while you were gone a few times. It wasn't the same."

"I tried the fire escape of our apartment building. It almost worked."

"What about it did?"

"Well, I like being outside at night. It helps me think. I like watching the moon."

"How's your job?"

"Good. Kind of slow recently. I love the boss. He let me take a PAID vacation to come back here."

"Nice guy."

"Tell me about it."

Another, more comfortable pause followed.

Puck laid down on the roof. "It is pretty nice up here. I can see why it might help you think."

Sabrina leaned back too. "Yeah." She yawned.

"Tired?" Puck chuckled.

"Just a little. it was a long car ride, and I couldn't fall asleep."

Puck offered his arm, and Sabrina laid down, using said arm as a pillow. Within minutes, she was asleep. Puck fell asleep a little while later, watching Sabrina and thinking about how much she had grown up since she'd left.


	90. star

**an~ thanks again to rainbowofsmiles for her many ideas! they're why im this far. ive got 3, then unless someone wants to give me more suggestions, ill try my hand at puckabrina. see, i don't think im very good at writing puckabrina oneshots, so i try and avoid them.**

* * *

When Geppetto had wished upon a star, all those years ago, he'd had no idea the affect it would have on him. He'd just wanted some company, and here he'd ended up with a son. A son made of wood, on top of that.

And Pinocchio just couldn't stop getting into trouble. He'd gone searching for him dozens of times, found him, and he'd just gotten lost again. Then he picked the worst time ever to get lost.

They'd been ready to leave, start a new life, be normal people again, and just as they were about to go, he disappeared again. Geppetto had tried so hard to get the boat to stop, but Wilhelm hadn't been able to. So they had gone to the new world without him. And, just as he'd been about to go search for his son, the barrier had been put up.

The nest thing he'd tried was the stars. They'd worked once, why shouldn't they work again? But they didn't. He'd lost his son forever, it seemed.

He lost faith in the stars that day. He decided that he would never wish on one again. They never did what they were supposed to. He'd thought that Pinocchio had been a result of the stars, but it had been a freak occurrence. The blue fairy had just happened to be there, and overheard his wish. He lost faith in everything when Pinocchio was gone. The world was a bleak place; sometimes he didn't even feel like he could go on.


	91. pumpkin

**an~ k, ill TRY and write some happy puckabrina later. it isn't all sad. just 3 chapters! sorry, im tired and and i got a review that my overly exausted brain translated as you write all sad stuff. i know thats not what you meant. but im gonna be able to manage, so rainbowofsmiles, you can stop povs. thans though, they were amazingly helpful. blue farrah, waitress from book 3.**

* * *

Blue looked warily at the waitress. "Do you serve pumpkin pie?"

The waitress grinned. "Of course we do."

"But do you serve GOOD pumpkin pie? None of that boxed stuff."

"It's real." Rachel, the waitress, asured her.

"I'll have to try it myself and judge." Blue said.

The waitress came back after giving the cook her order, and they got to talking. The diner had one person in it besides Blue, and they were just sitting there with their coffee. Blue found out that this was the slowest time of day for the Blue Plate Diner on the slowest day of the week, that the best waitress in the resturant had disappeared last week, that the resturant was struggling without her, and that they were looking for a new girl to take her place. Much emphasis had been put on the subject once Rachel learned that Blue was out of work at the moment, though Blue was a bit reluctant to apply.

When the pie appeared, Blue tried it, and was immediately in heaven.

"You like it then?" Rachel grinned.

"This is the best pumpkin pie I've ever tasted. And since pumpkin pie is my favorite food, this is the best thing I've ever eaten."

"You know, if you work here, you can eat that pie all you want." Rachel said.

That clinched it. "I'm in." Blue said.


	92. clowns

**an~ im less tired today. and i forget the names of the rest of that trio of witches in the books, the ones who work for charming, so ill just have glinda in here. the rest wil be off stage. oops. sorry, out musical's on friday & saturday. ive got stage on the brain.**

* * *

Glinda stared at Charming angrily. "What did you say?" She asked furiously.

Charming shrugged. "You heard me."

Glinda glared. "I don't think I did."

"I said that the three of you are just a bunch of clowns." Charming said nonchalantly.

"If you want to have one witch working for you, let alone three, I suggest you take that back." Glinda said frostily.

"But I meant it." Charming flashed his best smile. "I never take back something I meant."

"Don't you try that funny stuff with me, buster!" Glinda shrieked. "I know all your tricks!"

"Do you really?" Charming smiled again.

"Oh I give up on you!" Glinda muttered. Then she walked out of the building, shouting "Girls! Do you know what Charming called us?!?"


	93. sugar

**an~ puckabrina. happy? not that thats the word. 7 left! oh yeah! just this random idea that came to my mind... influenced by the book cherry heaven.**

* * *

Puck needed sugar. DESPERATELY. He hadn't had any in DAYS, and if he didn't get any soon, he thought he might faint.

He was walking into the kitchen to search for anything with any sugar, when he saw it.

Sabrina was finishing off a powdered sugar doughnut, and there was sugar on her lips.

Puck wanted that sugar. HE NEEDED that sugar. NOW.

He walked over to Sabrina in a trancelike state.

"Puck?" Sabrina asked warily, backing away.

Puck ignored her.

"What are you doing?" Sabrina had reached the counter, and couldn't back up anymore.

Puck just concentrated on the sugar, getting even closer.

"Puck!" Sabrina sounded a bit worried now. "Answer me!"

Puck was alost close enough now... There!

He leaned forward and licked the sugar off Sabrina's lips.

It was DELICIOUS! Perfect, glorious, amazing SUGAR! And Sabrina thrown in, too.

Puck walked off happily, mumbling about sugar.

Sabrina stared after him, shaking her head. He was ridiculous. She needed to remind Granny to go shopping, to avoid incidents like that in the future. She didn't want Puck that close to her face again... she thought.


	94. happy

**an~ someone suggested wendell's rabbits. **

* * *

I started suddenly in the midle of eating my grass. There was music playing, and it made me so happy...

I had to go see what was making that beautiful noise.

I followed the sound to a clearing with four humans and a bunch of other rabbits. They all looked just as happy as I was.

One of the humans was making the music, and I felt right then that I would do anything for the person who made me so happy.

He told us to get the others, so I chased them. hte music kept playing, so I was happy, een if it meant I had to do things no sane rabbit would ever do. It was worth it.

I don't remember much of that time, just running, and running, and waking up in a huge pile of animals. I wasn't happy anymore. the music was gone.

I looked hopefully at the boy who'd made the music, but he was asleep. I left in disgust. There were other ways to be happy.


	95. laugh

**an~ well I'm completely at loss for what to write, but i don't want more charrie suggestions, so ill just sort of make it up as i go along. prepare for completely nonsensical stuff.**

* * *

You could tell so much about Sabrina by her laugh.

When she was angry, her laugh was harsh and cruel. If you heard it, you knew automatically that you were about to get punched.

She had a sarcastic laugh, too, different form the angry laugh. This was the one people heard most of the time. It was just a short ha, nothing long or dragged out.

She had a different sarcastic laugh, too. This was the laugh you received when you'd done something so completely stupid that you wanted to sink into the ground and die.

Then there was the crazy laugh. This had only ever happened once, when she had been under extreme pressure, and she'd just... cracked. She'd recovered a few hours later, but it was terrifying when it happened. Sabrina had just been sitting an the middle of a room, surrounded by everafters who wanted to kill her, laughing her head off, loudly and frighteningly.

Next came the overwhelmed laugh. THis one was quiet, a few chuckles, usually accompanied by a head shake or two.

Puck's favorite laugh was also the rarest one. It was her genuinely happy laugh. The way she laughed when she though a joke was hilarious or when something had gone exactly right. It was very rare to hear this laugh, which was a shame, because it was a beautiful laugh. Not quite like bells, because Sabrina and bells just didn't mix, but not too loud or obnoxious.

Puck kept trying to make Sabrina laugh that way, but it didn't work too well. She never got HIS jokes, and she obviously didn't like the pranks. But he wasn't going to give up. HE WOULD make her laugh, someday.


	96. picture

**an~ the play's tomorrow! yay! it went so fast...**

* * *

Daphne looked at the picture happily. It was the best she'd ever taken. Too bad the people it was of would never know that it had been taken. It had to be that way, for the photographer's sake. Daphne was not particularly keen on being punced or pranked anytime soon.

It really was an amazing picture, though. Sabrina was sitting on the edge of the roof, her bck to the camera for the most part. She looked completely dejected and forlorn, just from what you could see. Puck was approaching her from behind, his arm outstretched slightly. The whole scene was dark, with the colors muted but still slightly visible. The consisted of a few trees at the edge of the roof, and the deep blue night sky coveredwith stars overhead. Daphne was in love with the picture.

She decided to take it downstairs and show Granny. She would definitely love it. So would Red, come to think of it.

Besides, she needed to give the two lovebirds some alone time.


	97. sigh

**an~ directly prepicture. wouldn't it be nice if i finished today?**

* * *

Sabrina sighed. She was feeling particularly low today. She wasn't quite sure why. Nothing really bad had happened recently, and they'd solved their latest case.

So why was she so depressed?

Actually, if she thought about it, it was a lot of little things.

Their parents were still asleep. The Scarlet Hand was still trying to kill them. She was still a bratty girl with an attitude the size of an elephant. Daphne still acted like she hated her, and like SABRINA was the one who needed watching, even though she didn't, and she was trying to be better, trying so hard!

She sighed again.

It was too much for her to be happy. Was it too much to ask for something to go right? Just one little thing, someont to smile at her, someone to get how she felt and sympathize with her?

Another sigh escaped her lips as she slumped on the porch roof.


	98. hey

**an~ puck for the last two chappies. sorry its ridiculously short.**

* * *

Puck watched Sabrina as she sat on the porch roof dejectedly. She looked so upset, he wished he could do something for her.

She had already sighed several times, and with the next sigh she slumped down even lower on the roof. He decided that she looked too forlorn to leave alone any longer.

He climbed over the window ledge and out onto the roof. From there it was only a few short steps to where Sabrina sat.

He sat down next to her silently. There were a few tears in her eyes. That surprised him. Sabrina never cried.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey" She returned.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he contemplated how much could be said with just two words. Well, one word really, said by two people.

* * *

**an~ let's leave them alone, shall we?**


	99. rock

**an~ much as i firmly believe mustardseed is mine, im gonna spend the last two chapters on daphnerseed and wendaph. this is wendaph.**

* * *

Daphne sat down on the rock happily. It held so many memories for her.

She'd shared her first kiss on this rock. True, it had been a bit awkward, Wendell had fallen on her, and it had just sort of progressed from there, but it was still the best thing that had happened to her up until then.

Their first date had been on that rock, too. They'd just sat thare, watching the stars, enjoying each other's company.

He'd asked her to marry him on that rock. She'd said yes, of course. He'd told her he brought her back to the rock because it ws so important to them. It was their meeting place, their hideaway.

It was her thinking spot, too. She would come out here and look at the river, just thinking, enjoying being alone and not on the run. The rock was her favorite place in the whole world.

She'd shared the rock with Sabrina once. It was Sabrina's 16th birthday, and she'd wanted to give her something special. So she'd shown her into her little private hideaway and given her a tour of all the little nooks and crannies, let her pick the wildflowers, left her alone to think. Sabrina still liked the rooftop better, but she told Daphne she'd picked one of the prettiest places in ferryport landing.

So Daphne had come back to the rock again, one week before her wedding, to calm down and relax. She needed it in all the hustle and bustle of the house. That was what the rock was for, anyway.


	100. popcorn

**an~ it's OVER! im amazed! all done... i feel a great senes of accomplishment, but im kind of depressed at the same time. vaguely dapnerseed. story stats: chapters 100. words: 53330+ revies: 232 time it took me to finish: 3 months and 23 days. i got over 2 reviews per chapte! woohoo! on everage. but i think theres some chapters with no reviews.**

* * *

Daphne grinned as she sat down to watch the movie. It had been awfully nice of Mustardseed to fly her to the movies. Sabrina had been to busy to drive her, and she wasn't going to walk all the way to the theater by herself.

Mustardseed sat down next to her with a bucket of popcorn.

Daphne peered behind the bucket. "Is that Mustardseed behind there or somebody else?"

Mustardseed grinned and stuck his head out form behind the gigantic bucket. "It's me."

"That's a LOT of popcorn." Daphne said.

Mustardseed shrugged. "What can i say? I really like popcorn."

"Me too." Daphne said. "Are you gonna share?"

"I don't think I have enough for that." Mustardseed said.

"Sure you do!" Daphne said. "You'll just have to go out in the middle of the movie and buy more."

"I hate doing that. You can, though."

"You're in the aisle seat."

"True."

Daphne grinned and grabbed a piece of popcorn. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For sharing and taking me here and staying so I don't have to sit in the movie theater by myself like a complete idiot."

"No problem. I like spending time with you."

"So do I."

The two then settled down to watch the movie and eat their popcorn.


End file.
